Winter Is Coming
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: Born with a techno-pathic (manipulate and communicate with all forms of technology)ability that she has constantly been trying to hide, Winter's life gets turned upside down once a certain Darcy Lewis invites her back to Avenger's Tower. One could only assume that shenanigans are due to occur... Rated T because I can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: This fic is set after all the MCU films that have been released...just to let you know**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Tony Stark would never understand why a secret government safety company didn't have better protection over their so called secret files.

Even after the 'HYDRA growing inside of SHIELD fiasco' anyone would assumed that the company would go thought better lengths to make sure that their secret files stayed as just that.

However with little thought Tony came to the conclusion that not everyone had his very amazing brain complete with expert hacking skills and so found himself staring at a particular file of a young adult female.

He was unaware of the tell all sound of the elevator ding followed by the sound of footsteps into his living room "Stalking through SHIELD files again?" Clint asked as he walked out of the tower elevator.

Tony never taking his eyes from holographic reputation in front of him responded to his teammate "Maybe" He answered.

Clint shook his head with a 'whatever are we going to do with you' expression on his face "You'll think that SHIELD would be more secure...especially knowing there's a Tony Stark" He added with a smirk.

Tony let out a small chuckle "Well Robin Hood..." Tony started as he momentarily turned from the screen to face the archer "No matter what SHIELD do they will never leave Tony Stark in the dark...hm...rhyme" He added with a smirk.

Clint gave him a look of mock disappointment before slowly shaking his head "Laughing at your own puns...you've hit a new low..."Clint sighed before he plopped himself on the couch.

"Who even invited you?" Tony asked whilst glancing over to the archer, who had now made himself at home on his couch.

The elevator sounded once more "SHIELD sent him in due to the security breach" Natasha stated as she exited the tower elevator. The red-head ex-assassin turned to the agent in question as she gave him a nod. "But it just seems that a certain Stark just can't resist breaching confidential files" she said as she turned to face Tony who was still scrolling through the information on the screen.

"JARVIS why didn't you alert me those two SHIELD agents just walked into my tower?" Tony asked the AI

"Our tower..." Clint called over from his space on the couch, causing Toy to slowly regret branding the tower as the new Avengers head quarters.

"Sir...it seemed that my systems were temporarily breached..." The cool British voice of the AI answered.

"We obviously wanted to surprise you, Stark" Natasha answered with her voice thick with sarcasm "Why's SHIELD watching the girl?" Tony asked once he scrolled onto the large image of the platinum blonde on the screen.

"She has...abilities" Natasha stated after a short silence.

"Or they're worried that she'll become a threat" Tony offered as he continued scrolling through the screen. "IQ of 273...kids good" Tony muttered to himself.

Natasha folded her arms at the billionaire "You know what happened with SHIELD; Stark...we need to make sure that there aren't any other threats..." Natasha said.

"And to make sure that the bad guys don't get to her first" Clint offered as he channel surfed.

Tony turned to face the two agents "Still...I don't like it.." Tony gestured while gesturing to the screen.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at his sudden interest, the battle of New York had changed him in more ways than she had originally thought "You know as well as I, Stark that it's better if we get to her than them" She stated before she exited via the tower elevator.

Tony just turned back to the screen as he narrowed his eyes at the kid's profile, she did seem interesting and could probably give him a run for his money "Let's hope that the spiders right about you Winter" Tony mumbled before he ordered JARVIS to close down the screen.

He turned over to the archer sitting on his couch...why he was still there he didn't know ."Legolas...anything good?" He asked before he joined Clint on the couch.

Clint seemed unfazed by the nickname...to be honest it was one of the preferred ones that Tony had given him and just turned up the volume.

* * *

The sound of the oncoming traffic was muffled out by the loud hum of the car accelerator, as one of her colleagues was busy trying to repair an Audi 100 which had seen better days.

The thick smell of brake fluid filled the air, as the liquid leaked out from the black motor bike that stood in the centre of the garage.

Winter gave a sigh before running a hand through the lose pony tail of her silver locks; it looked as if the bike had gone through a fight with a bear. One of the tale lights were out, scratch mark were clearly visible and the left hand mirror stood at a very odd angle. But one thing that stood out to the silver-haired woman was the strange bird looking logo on the top of the fuel tank and placing her hands around it she could feel the faint lettering of an 'S...H...I..." however after that the rest of the letters appeared to have rubbed off, leaving Winter to assumed that perhaps the bike was made by a company known as 'SHIT' which would make sense as that was what the bike looked like at that vert moment.

Glancing up to look at the dark-haired woman in front of her she made a small 'tsk' sound.

"There's not much I can do miss..." she paused as she glanced down at the ID the woman had given her. "Darcy...but this bike is...how do I put it...fucked" she added with a small shrug.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders before shouting "I can't hear you!" she exclaimed while gesturing over to the old Audi of the corner of the garage.

"I said..." She started however for some reason; Jack decided to crank up the accelerator on the car which once again drowned out her voice.

Releasing a small growl she grabbed the rolled up news paper from the table to throw at him.

Her colleague let out a small, yet manly yelp of surprise as the newspaper connected with his skull.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to talk here" Winter hissed which caused Jack to angrily scowl before walking out f the garage for an early break, leaving the garage in silence she turned back around to face Darcy, who obviously found the situation amusing.

"As I was saying...your bike is fucked" She said with a loud sigh. Attacking people with newspapers really sucks out the energy.

Winter almost laughed at Darcy's reaction, she had the face of the toddler that had just been told that they had to go eat their vegetables or they wouldn't get any treats.

"Aw shit..." Darcy mumbled before grabbing a fistful of her dark locks "This bike isn't even mine..." She groaned.

Winter let out a small chuckle before she bent down on her knees to inspect the rest of the damage, patching up and replacing the brake fluid and once that was done she started on repairing the tail lights.

"Belong to a friend of yours?" She asked, whilst never taking her eyes away from the tail light.

Darcy nodded before taking a quick glance over to the counter nearest to her, other than the mass of papers and work tools that had been scatted across it there was a small metal name tag visible which Darcy assumed was the silver-haired woman's name.

"Yeah... Winter" she answered

Winter smiled, realising that she had left her name tag on the table nearest to Darcy.

She nodded before she turned her attention back to putting the new bulb for the tail light in place "Will your friend get mad?" Winter asked once she replaced the lens cover.

Darcy suddenly made a weird whining noise "Not really...he doesn't even know I borrowed it"

Winter let out a small gasp before turning towards the dark-haired woman "No way!"

Darcy nodded "Yes way...so I thought that if I brought it here, he wouldn't even be able to tell that I'd taken it" Darcy explained.

Winter slowly nodded, from the outside the bike did seem fucked but the silver-haired woman had an idea that she would be able to make it...not fucked.

Sighing she placed a hand over the motor of the bike, to the normal person...or just the average person, technology was just a mindless thing...an empty husk just waiting for the master to give the command.

However to a person like Winter, technology was just a body without a heart. The circuits and wires served like organ, which gave out electrical signals to give commands to the rest of the machine. And it was these very electrical signals that Winter could almost communicate with.

A small silver spark ran through the bike and once that disappeared, and the bike, now fixed suddenly revved with life.

"Awesome!" Darcy exclaimed as she walked over to inspect the bike "You can't even tell that I fucked it up!" she added with a grin.

Winter nodded with agreement " Yeah and lets hope that it stays that way" She muttered under her breath.

"How much do I owe you?" Darcy asked as she started fiddling through the contents of her purse.

Winter shook her head with a smile, she was happy to use her freaky powers to help people and it seemed that Darcy was in need of a favor. "No charge...just get that bike back to your friend" she said with a smile.

Darcy nodded "Thanks...I didn't think that there were any nice people in this place" She said as she stated to wheel the bike out of the garage.

Winter grinned "Well this is Queens..." She said with a sigh as she started to place her work tools back onto the belt attached to her overalls.

Darcy smiled before walking out of the doors, leading Winter to believe that, that was the last she was going to see of the quirky dark-haired woman.

"Oh and nice spark-y thing...thought it was pretty cool" She added causing Winter's eyes to widen.

"How did..."

Darcy grinned "I may be a science-y intern person...but it doesn't take a genius to notice what you did" She explained.

Winter nodded sadly, half expecting Darcy to criticize her. Call her freak yet what she did surprised her even more.

Darcy held up her hands in a surrender which caused Winter to smile "Don't worry, Winnie...I won't tell" She said and to further convince the silver-haired woman she made the gesture as if she had zipped her lips shut.

Winter couldn't help but let a small smile of relief pass, however she narrowed her eyes at Darcy's choice of a nickname "Winnie...?" she asked she was used to people only referring to her by her full name. There wasn't really much that you could shorten 'Winter' to.

Darcy nodded "Yeah...suits you" She said before pushing the bike through the doors. "See you around, Winnie" she called before she left for real, leaving Winter alone with her thoughts and an old Audi 100 which had definitely seen better days and need to be put out of its misery.

She sighed loudly as she slumped into the chair behind her, and Winter was forced to wonder _'How long it would take before someone else finds out...'_

* * *

After placing the motorcycle back into its parking space at Avenger's Tower, Darcy was certain that no one would have been able to tell that it had even been taken in the first place. And hopefully it would stay that way.

Walking out of the tower elevator she was greeted by the familiar British voice of the AI announcing her arrival to whoever was in the tower.

Clint was the first the turn round from his space on the couch to face the dark-haired woman " Darcy...where have you been?" He asked with a raised brow and it was almost as if he knew that Darcy had been up to something.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders "You know...the usual...exploring Queens" She said and it was entirely a lie as she had explored Queens whilst on her way back from the garage.

Clint didn't take the matter further and turned back to the show on the television "Where's Jane?" Darcy asked as she walked over to take a seat on the couch. "Game of Thrones...?" She asked half surprised that SHIELD agents actually watched half decent shows in their free time.

Clint didn't take his eyes away from the action before him "Out with Thor...and yes...Game of Thrones" He answered.

Suddenly one of the characters...Darcy didn't know their name announce that 'Winter is coming' the statement caused Darcy Lewis to have two reactions; the first to release a laughing fit and the second a small gasp as it reminded her of her new friend, Winter.

"He actually said that...!" Darcy exclaimed through her fit of laughter.

"'Winter is coming'?" Tony asked as he walked back into the room, he had grown accustom to the dark-haired woman's sense of humor and had come to realize that she often laughed at anything that sounded remotely dirty, which often lead to many of the avengers having to watch what they said around her.

Tony had another one of the holographic screens up displaying the same information about the woman SHIELD had followed.

Darcy nodded before turning to face him, and her eyes widened at the screen Tony was looking at.

"Hey, iron face...what's that?" She asked as she walked over to the screen...she knew full well what it was however what she wanted to know was how and why the SHIELD people were following her new friend.

Tony looked up at Darcy with frown, he was the one that usually gave the nick names and he suddenly realized how alien it felt to be on the receiving end. "Things..."

Darcy folded her arms over her chest "Why do the SHIELD-y people have a file on my friend?" She asked with one of her serious faces.

Clint turned from his space on the couch, momentarily removing his gaze from Game of Thrones "Hold up...your friend?" Clint asked confused.

Darcy nodded "Yeah...I met her while...exploring and she's really nice" Darcy explained.

"From the looks of this SHIELD are pretty interested in your friend..." Tony stated before he once again commanded JARVIS to close the holographic screen.

Darcy frowned, even though she had only met Winter that day she had grown quite fond of her and her 'spark-y-ness' and all of her previous encounters with the SHIELD-y people hadn't exactly been great.

"That's what I'm worried about..."

* * *

**_So what did you think of my attempt of an MCU based fic?_**

**_Don't hate me (Too much)_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter :)_**

**_JustAnotherFairy _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with the second chapter and let me just say it now that its so much fun writing for Darcy...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TERRAPIN**

* * *

As the usual occupants of the tower seemed to be about their own business a certain dark-haired woman was left alone to entertain herself. Bored out of her mind, Darcy had played a total of nine chess games with dummy, however to her surprise the robot wasn't exactly the best opponent.

Deciding she needed to do something before she reached insanity Darcy flicked the television from the infomercial over to HBO where she was instantly greeted with the familiar Game of Thrones. Sadly her usual GoT buddy, Clint was out on a mission leaving Darcy to watch the season one marathon alone. Then suddenly it clicked.

Her new friend, Winter, she had be bored out of her mind. After all Darcy didn't think there was anything more boring than having to fix broken down cars all day.

She knew that Winter worked in Queens but just not where, but she knew how to find out "Hey, JARVIS can you give me a map of the auto shops in Queens?" Darcy asked the AI.

Almost instantly a holographic screen appeared in front of her, showing a map of Queens along with seven auto shops marked with white arrows. And that was when Darcy decided that JARVIS was way. Way better than Siri.

"Miss Lewis there are currently seven auto shops in Queens" The AI answered.

Darcy nodded "Okay…can you show me the ones where a person named, Winter works?" Darcy asked how she hoped that this would actually work.

Suddenly six of the arrows disappeared leaving one which represented an auto shop in what seemed to be western Queens.

"There is one auto shop in western Queens, where a woman named Winter Snow is currently working" JARVIS said.

Darcy was barely able to contain her grin, not only was her new friend named after a season, but her last name was Snow…like John Snow….the heart throb from GoT.

"JARVIS can you give me the address?" Darcy asked and instantly the address appeared next to the holographic map, allowing Darcy to type it into her phone. "Thanks JARVIS" Darcy called out to the AI as she walked towards the elevator. From the looks of Google Maps the journey from Manhattan to Queens didn't look as long on the bus, however as a newbie to New York, Darcy wasn't going to trust the subways.

"Miss Lewis, should I inform sir of your departure?" JARVIS asked however Darcy was gone.

* * *

Once again her colleuege had failed to show up to work, which once again left the silver-haired woman alone in the auto shop. 'American Idiot' (The whole album) was blaring at the highest volume throughout the shop via the portable speakers that Winter always had on hand.

The old Audi 100 that she had worked on since the morning was still in the same broken down condition, it was almost as if no matter what Winter did the car just refused all attempts to get fixed.

Sighing Winter placed herself on the counter top and pulled a cigarette from her overall pocket, they were only reserved for times of extreme stress. Which Winter often argued happened every day.

However as she started to inhale the familiar taste of the tobacco the doorbell suddenly sounded, thus alerting her that someone had just walked into the shop. The sight of the familiar dark haired woman with the SHIT bike - as Winter had called it, surprised her.

Winter tilted her head to the side in confusion "Darcy…what are you doing here?" Winter asked.

Darcy frowned before dramatically placing her palm flat against her chest "Nice to see you too, Winnie" She said, adding the last part with an emphasised grin.

Winter visibly cringed at the use of the nickname; there wasn't much that her name could be shortened to. But that Darcy had chosen the name of the overweight yellow bear with a serious honey addiction (that help should be sought for...I mean what was _in_ that honey) slightly irritated her.

"Winter" She said "And you still didn't answer the question" She stated before drawing in and then releasing a puff of smoke.

"To get you to take me out" Darcy stated as if it were obvious.

Winter frowned "I'm working…" She stated, using the hand with her cigarette to gesture to the old Audi in the middle of the room.

Darcy sneered at the car before turning back to face Winter "Honey, we both know that, that car is fucked…so just take a break and lest get some subway" Darcy said happily.

Winter groaned, she was kind of hungry and Subway didn't sound too bad "Only if you stop calling me Winnie" Winter said dryly.

Darcy nodded "Of course, _Winter_" She said with a grin, unknown to the silver-haired woman that she had her fingers crossed.

* * *

Straight to voicemail yet again this was when Pepper Potts officially started to worry. For the seventh time in the space of nearly an hour, Darcy's phone had gone straight to voicemail. As soon as Pepper had walked through the living room and saw Game of Thrones playing on the large screen, with no one actually watching she started to worry. The tower was also quieter than usual and dummy was cleaning up stray chess pieces…why the robot was playing chess she didn't know and she assumed that she would never find out.

"JARVIS has Darcy left the tower?" Pepper asked the AI

"Miss Lewis left the tower around fifty-eight minutes ago" The AI answered.

Pepper frowned, Darcy had been alone in Manhattan for fifty-eight minutes…God was the city doomed. She didn't even know if it were possible but Pepper was certain that at times, the dark-haired woman was worse than Tony. With her array of dirty jokes, nicknames and very foul language, Darcy had defiantly given the word 'sarky' a whole new meaning.

"Tony…Darcy's left the tower" Pepper stated as she walked into the lab.

Tony nodded however Pepper guessed he didn't actually hear what she had just said "Hm…that's right honey" He said which earned himself an eye roll.

"Tony" Bruce said before he lightly nudged him, the science bros had become inseparable ever since Bruce had moved into the tower "Did you hear what she said…Darcy's gone" Bruce said, worry slightly clear in his voice.

Tony nodded, never taking his eyes from the screen in front of him "Just put out a plate of Oreos and I'm sure she'll come right back" he said dryly.

Pepper shook her head slightly "Somehow I don't think that will work"

Tony frowned "Its fool-proof" He said with a shrug.

Pepper just blinked at Tony, sometimes for a genius and one of the earth's mightiest heroes he could be a little childish. "She's gone to Queens" Pepper stated, she had asked JARVIS earlier on the last thing Darcy had looked at before she left.

"What's in Queens?" Bruce asked confused.

"Subway.." Tony offered.

Pepper frowned "JARVIS show Tony what Darcy last accessed" She asked the AI and instantly multiple holographic screens appeared.

"Miss Lewis asked for information on the auto shops in Queens, along with the information of a woman named Winter Snow" JARVIS answered

"SHIELD girl?" Tony asked a brow raised.

"SHIELD girl?" Bruce asked confused, even he didn't understand this nickname.

"SHIELD's been following Darcy's friend and it looks as if she went to pay her a visit" Tony concluded as he looked over the information on the screen.

"So she's fine?" Pepper asked slightly relived

Tony nodded "Better than fine…she has Subway"

* * *

Darcy just stared at the reptile in her hands, never had she even heard of a terrapin she had heard of tortoises and turtles but just not terrapins. Yet here she was feeding terrapin food to Michelangelo…yes that was his name…like the ninja turtle.

"Hey Winnie, got any beer?" Darcy asked as she placed the terrapin back in his glass tank.

Winter shook her head, it seemed that she had gotten used to the nickname…or at least was tolerating it "No…allergic to the sulphites…so don't drink it or have any" She answered

Darcy's eyes widened "Holy shit that sucks…got any soda…please tell me you aren't allergic to soda" Darcy added with wide eyes.

Winter smiled "Yeah, I have soda…I'm not sure if anyone can be allergic to that" She said before getting up.

"I'll google it" Darcy called out from the space on the couch before the sound of the television alerted Winter that she had given up.

Winter pulled out to coke's from her fridge and then proceeded to close it with a loud thud; she shivered as a cold wind blew through the kitchen window prompting her to close it. However that was when she froze. She never opened the kitchen window…which meant someone else did.

Swiftly turning around she stiffened once she came face to face with the woman who she assumed had opened her window to let herself in. The woman clad in a black jumpsuit appeared in her early thirties', her blonde hair was tied back into a way too tight ponytail, which Winter assumed must have given her some form of a head ache.

"It's rude to let yourself in other people's homes…" Winter said, feigning confidence.

The woman smiled, and it looked like it hurt "I thought using the front door was a bit cliché" She answered her voice like ice.

Winter didn't even bother asking why she was there, she didn't have an IQ over two hundred and fifty for nothing…this woman was here for her. Winter wasn't even going to try stalling like she had seen in the movies…right now she just wanted to stay alive. So without even thinking she tossed the coke can right at the woman's temple. The shock was enough to get her stumbling back and allowed Winter to make a dash for the living area.

"Darcy get the fuck up!" She shouted grabbing at the dark-haired woman's arm

Darcy stared shock at the silver-haired woman, clutching the terrapin in her arms and her eyes wide and full of surprise "What the fuck, Winnie!" She exclaimed before she sound of bullets hitting the wall caused her to yell out in surprise.

Winter started to usher Darcy towards the front door, ignoring the dark-haired woman's string of curses "Move!" Winter shouted before another round of bullets was fired once again causing both women to yell.

"Holy shit, there's a woman with a gun in your apartment!" Darcy exclaimed as they stood in the middle of Winter's road both gasping for breath. Winter nodded, the earlier adrenaline starting to subside and slowly starting to turn into a throbbing pain in her left hand.

"Holy fuck your hand!" Darcy screamed almost dropping Michelangelo in the process.

Slowly lifting her arm, Winter suddenly noticed the bullet wound in the back of her palm which was undoubtedly the cause of the pain. "I have a fucking hole in my hand…" Winter gasped as she stared at the wound, the blood starting to coat her entire hand.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Darcy stated before the sound of shattering glass caught both of their attention.

"That's a nasty bullet wound there" The attacker hissed as she advanced towards the women and Winter instantly pushed Darcy behind her.

"Winnie, what the fuck?" Darcy hissed from her space behind Winter.

Winter kept her eyes narrowed on the blonde attacker, her uninjured hand buzzing with the familiar silver spark "Just keep quiet for now…I have a plan" Winter whispered back to Darcy.

Darcy frowned "To get killed?!" She whispered loudly

Winter smiled "Hopefully not" She stated before sending the spark through a vacant car, causing it to slowly advance towards the blonde.

"You seem pretty confident…dealt with us before?" The blonde asked, her gun held firmly in her right hand in case any of them dared to move.

Winter shook her head "I don't even know who you are" She sated

The woman smiled "Then I'll give you clue…cut off one head and we grow two more" She stated and before Darcy could even say 'what the fuck' Winter caused the car to rev with life and sent it with such speed towards the woman, who once it collided caused her to fall motionless to the ground.

Darcy stared shocked at the woman; a small pool of blood had formed around her head.

"Hey, Winnie you think she's dead?" She whispered to the silver-haired woman.

"I have a hole in my hand" Winter said drowsily before she collapsed on the ground.

Darcy quickly placed the terrapin on the ground as she went to check on Winter, she seemed to have fainted from blood loss thanks to the hole in her hand and using the energy to activate the car.

"Guess I better call 911.." Darcy muttered as she pulled out her cell, eyes widening at the seven missed calls from Pepper. "How do I explain this over the phone…" she sighed as she stared at the scene around her, a possibly dead woman in the middle of the road, an un-conscious one and a terrapin named after a ninja turtle…looks like the SHIELD-y people were going to have a field day.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**I really would love to have a terrapin and I'm actually in love with TMNT (especially Mikey) so I thought why not make Winter have a pet terrapin name Michelangelo.**_

_**A friend of mine has an allergy to sulphites, they are in all beer, wines and ciders; potatoes (when cut, peeled or sliced ) even jam...he cant consume any of those products or he goes into anaphylactic shock and has to get stabbed with an epi-pen...my poor friend doesn't know the taste of jam...so I kind of stole that for Winter. and the whole Snow thing is because I love GoT and Snow *wink wink...nudge nudge***_

_**The next chapter will have the SHIELD-y people clean up the mess and who exactly was the mysterious blonde agent working for?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter **_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First things first I'm the realest…any who special thanks to every pony who followed and or favourite this fic…sit in awe as your name appears here!**

**First up the followers: ****007Girl****, ****ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp****, ****ClowOcean****, ****HalsGal1231****, ****Hiccup's Flower****, ****ML143****, ****Marmite-1****, ****Onedoesnotsimplyreadfanfiction****, ****RedAngel87****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99****, ****Tacardadiac14c99****, ****Uncontrollable-book-nerd****, ****alkorn****, ****iamgoku****, ****rockobrocko**

**Next up are the favouriters: ****Akuma66****, ****Hiccup's Flower****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99****, ****Tacardadiac14c99****, ****Uncontrollable-book-nerd****, ****alkorn****, ****basketball4444****, ****iamgoku****, ****pyromaniacwithretard****, ****tacoidiot****.**

**And a special thanks to my first followers and favourites you now have a special place in the organ that pumps blood through my veins.**

**Akuma66****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**** and ****tacoidiot**

**DISCLAIMER: The Avengers and all characters do not belong to me, I only own Winter Snow and any other OC my twisted little mind decides to conjure…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE MISUSE OF OREOS**

* * *

Clint Barton was hands down certain that Oreos were a gift from the gods.

As he sat in the control room, legs propped up on the table filled with various surveillance cameras while his free hand popped the treats into his mouth, he had to thank whatever God had decided that Oreos had to be a thing.

Other than Darcy, no one else understood his ever-so-slight obsession with them and often, he and the dark-haired girl would battle royal it out for the last packet which would sometimes led to slight injury and very pissed off avengers. However the archer couldn't help but notice that over the past few days several packets of Oreos disappearing in the tower.

"I smell Oreos…" Darcy stated in a sing-song voice as she walked into the surveillance room and turning around Clint was surprised to see the dark-haired girl most definitely wasn't alone.

"Darcy…who let you have a turtle?" Clint asked whilst gesturing to the small reptile that was now in her arms.

"Terrapin…" She stated before quickly pulling the Oreo packet away from him. "Turtles are primarily aquatic, where, Michelangelo here is semi-aquatic" She explained before eating an Oreo.

Clint raised a brow "If it's a terrapin then why Michelangelo…he was a ninja turtle, not terrapin" Clint pointed out. To be honest Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins just didn't have the same ring to it.

Darcy shrugged "I don't know…ask Winnie" She sighed as she started to stroke the terrapin's shell.

"You just expect me to know who this Winnie is?" Clint asked confused, to be honest, Winnie could have been anyone in the hellicarrier for Darcy had a nickname for almost everyone there…even the new agents who no one gave a rats ass about….even them.

Darcy exhaled loudly before placing the terrapin on the ground "You know…the girl you SHIELD-y people just brought in…shot in the hand" Darcy explained whilst pointing her finger in the palm of her left hand as if to demonstrate a bullet wound.

Clint nodded, it had been a nightmare to clean up the mess back in Queens…so many questions were asked by the neighbours like; _'why is there a dead woman on my street?'_ _'Are you the police?'_ and in the end SHIELD had successfully covered up the unknown assassins death as a hit and run…

The sudden sound od Darcy clicking her fingers in front of his line of vision brought him back from his train of thought "Earth to Barton!" Darcy exclaimed, before placing more Oreos in her mouth.

Clint's gaze zeroed in the packet, it seemed during his thoughts he had been robbed "Fair game…" Darcy sighed before she continued eating his Oreos.

"Any way why are you here?" The archer asked, slightly annoyed that he had been robbed.

Darcy pouted "One: you SHIELD-y people brought me on this flying thingy…and two: I need to know where Winnie is…" She stated.

Clint nodded "So you need my help?" He asked as he slowly folded his arms over his chest.

Darcy exhaled loudly, obviously not liking where this was going "Yes…" She sighed.

Clint nodded sharply "But I'll require some payment…" He added with a small smirk.

Darcy frowned "It's the Oreos isn't it?" She asked as she folded her arms.

Clint nodded once more "It's always the Oreos" He stated.

Darcy pouted once more before crossing her arms over her chest "Fine…in my boot" She said through gritted teeth, clearly not impressed over having just been blackmailed and effectively robbed of the secret hiding place where she had stashed the cookies.

Clint smiled at Darcy's reaction before quickly standing "Bring the turtle too…we're going to the med bay" He said before walking out the door for Darcy to follow.

Darcy suddenly bent down to the floor ready to pick up the terrapin that she had placed on the ground moments earlier, however she suddenly paled as Michelangelo was nowhere to be seen "Clint…" Darcy called out after a short silence.

Clint walked back into the surveillance room, a brow raised at Darcy's pale expression as she stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"I lost Michelangelo"

* * *

It was official, Darcy was hiding something.

Winter sat cross-legged on the med bay cot, giving her best glare to the dark-haired woman sitting in the same position opposite her, however this proved difficult since she was drugged up on pain killers which the SHIELD doctors had administered to her due to the wound in her hand.

It seemed every question she asked Darcy about the whereabouts of her pet terrapin she would expertly avoid the question, leading Winter to believe that something had happened to the reptile.

"You know blue really suits you" Darcy stated interrupting the silent stare off between the pair and gesturing to the icy blue scrubs that Winter was wearing.

Winter hummed in her throat "Thanks…" She sighed before slowly narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired woman.

Silence fell over the two once again, Winter glaring at Darcy through narrowed lids whilst the dark-haired woman busied herself in the hopes of avoiding said glare.

Winter suddenly sighed loudly breaking the short yet intense silence "Darcy, where's Michelangelo?" Winter asked, noticing Darcy quickly avert her gaze and stiffen slightly.

"You know….doing terrapins stuff…" Darcy answered while still avoiding eye contact.

Winter tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?" She asked her annoyance clear in her tone.

Darcy shrugged "You know your eyes look bigger than usual, what have the SHIELD-y people have given you?" Darcy asked quickly changing the subject.

Winter frowned "Michelangelo?" She sighed barely restraining from face palming.

Darcy shrugged innocently once more "Never heard of that…must be a new thing" Darcy muttered to herself, leaving Winter very confused.

The silver-haired woman folded her arms over her chest "My terrapin!" She exclaimed slightly annoyed.

Darcy shifted in her place slightly "Oh…" Darcy said quietly "I may have, kind of accidentally lost him" Darcy added rather quickly, Winter's eyes widening with each word.

Winter suddenly shot off the cot, the sudden loss of weight causing it to wobble slightly and Darcy to stagger in her cross-legged position. "Shit…we have to find him" She declared as started pulling on her jeans.

"Whoa…slow down Winnie…the SHIELD-y people put you here for a reason" Darcy stated trying to slow her silver-haired friend, however Winter seemed to pay little attention to her and was busy pulling on her navy work overalls.

"I know, but my terrapin is now lost on a flying fortress of doom" Winter stated as she started to zip up her overalls, one of her brows raised at the mention of the organisation.

Darcy laughed at the nickname, Winter had given to the hellicarrier, however the laugh was short-lived as Winter sent a glare her way "Come on, Winnie, lighten up" Darcy said with a grin Winter folded her arms, it seems Darcy was never letting go of the nickname she hated "First its, _Winter _and second how do I 'lighten up' when my terrapin is lost" she asked while glaring daggers at Darcy.

Darcy seemingly unaffected by the glare only shrugged "does it feel good?" Darcy asked, causing Winter to frown with confusion since yet again Darcy had changed the subject.

"Does what feel good?" Winter asked as she turned to face the dark-haired woman.

"The morphine" Darcy answered as if the question was obvious.

Winter nodded, she had to admit that apart from the whole 'terrapin lost on the hellicarrier' thing that the drugs were doing their job…she felt literally no pain from her injured hand at all "So fucking great" she replied with a large grin on her face.

* * *

Being the director of a top-secret safety organisation meant that Nicholas Fury had seen many things out of the ordinary. The author could list the many things that the one-eyed man had seen during his reign over SHIELD however that would take time and if the readers haven't noticed effort…and the author is very lazy.

A sudden knock on his on the open door to his office followed by the sound of someone nervously clearing their throat came to his attention, causing him to lift his good eye from the never-ending paper work to the agent standing in front of him.

"Um…sir…is this a bad time?" the unnamed, unknown, irrelevant agent asked which caused Fury to raise a brow to give the gent a 'are you fucking serious' look…since in SHIELD it was always a 'bad time'

Fury's silence clearly caused the agent to appear even more nervous, he started to clutch whatever papers he was holding in his tighter and was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Fury silently gestured to the agent with his free hand to step towards and the agent immediately nodded before ever so quickly walking towards his desk and placed the papers in front of him.

Fury's eye glanced at the photos that had been placed in front of him, each photo showed a different corridor of the SHIELD hellicarrier; however what caught his attention was the appearance of a small reptilian in each shot.

"Um…sir…there appears to be a reptile lose on the hellicarrier" The agent explained as he pointed at the creature he had previously laid his own eye on.

"Then why are you here?" Fury asked making sure that his annoyance of the situation was clear in his voice.

The agent shifted slightly "Well… um I was told to notify a senior agent" The agent answered

If Fury wasn't the director of SHIELD he would have face palmed at that very moment instead he stared down at the agent in clear annoyance, once again causing him to cower slightly "Hill, Barton, Preston, Mason…" Fury said and with every name he listed he grew more irritated at the agent in front of him.

As if sensing the director's irritation, the agent stiffened even more and started to nervously shift from foot to foot.

"Barton was on surveillance however when I went up he was missing" The agent explained

Fury sighed rather loudly "When you find him tell him" Fury started however he stopped as the gent in front him was staring blankly, his index finger pressed firmly to the communicator in his ear.

"Sir, I've just been notified that the girl that had been brought into the med bay earlier...has disappeared..." The agent said quietly.

Fury pushed the photos away from him and slowly lifted his on eyed-gaze once again to focus on the agent who stepped back slightly due to the intense glare that he was receiving.

"Why wasn't I notified one she woke up?" Fury asked.

The agent stared blankly at him "I'm not sure-" The agent started however Fury placing up a hand indicating hi to stop, suddenly silenced him.

"Just find her and Barton too" Fury snapped before the agent hastily nodded and walked out the door a little too quickly.

* * *

"Why political science?" Winter asked as the two women walked through an abandoned corridor of the hellicarrier, it seemed that the surveillance cameras that Winter had hacked showed Michelangelo walking down that same corridor.

Darcy shrugged before turning to face the silver-haired woman "It's what I wanted to do" She answered as if it was obvious.

Winter nodded leaving the subject at that "God...why does Michelangelo love to waltz off at the worst times" Winter sighed as they turned a corner.

Darcy looked at Winter with a raised brow, for it seemed to her that either she was crazy or she literally had a mutant terrapin that loved to explore "Don't tell me that this has happened before?" Darcy asked, her amusement clear in her voice.

Winter nodded "We found Michelangelo at an animal shelter back in Queens...since no one knows where he came from before that, I guessed he was a neglected terrapin" She explained.

However Darcy was more concerned the mention of the 'we' wondering who the other person was that Winter had failed to elaborate on, however Winter continued speaking ushered the thought away.

"So once he was home he would always run off and hide..." Winter said, a small smile on her face at the memory.

Darcy nodded however one thought crossed her mind "...but why is he so fast...I thought that all animals with shells were slow" She said confused.

Winter nodded in agreement "I thought that too...but after running some tests back in high school I realised that Michelangelo had hints of gamma radiation in his blood" she shrugged

Darcy's eyes widened, she did know a thing or two about gamma radiation, which was mostly due to living with a bunch of science-y people "Gamma...why isn't it killing him?" she asked half shocked half surprised...her friend after all had a super terrapin.

"The gamma doesn't seem to have any negative effects however it seems to make him stronger than the normal terrapin...meaning that he doesn't move as slow due to the weight of his shell" Winter explained.

Darcy nodded in understanding...Bruce and Jane- Bruce especially was going to love to hear about the super terrapin.

Opening her mouth to ask another question about the super terrapin, she suddenly stood in awe as Winter sent a spark through one of surveillance cameras. Sending that spark allowed Winter to communicate with the electronic signals the camera sent out, thus allowing her to decipher where exactly Michelangelo was on the hellicarrier.

"Apparently...he's through here" Winter said as she gestured to mechanically operated doors in front of the pair.

Darcy nodded as Winter sent another spark through the door which instantly forced it to open, revealing a strangely vacant room filled with only a large glass cage sort of thing placed right in the middle.

One thing that Winter wondered was how her terrapin even found a way through mechanically operated doors.

"How did Michelangelo even get in here?" Winter muttered as they walked into the room.

Darcy shrugged as she walked over to the cage, a wide grin spreading over her face once she saw the terrapin sat still inside it.

"Hey, Winnie...found your super terrapin" Darcy announced as she crawled through the open door of the glass cage.

"Darcy...I don't think you should go in there..." Winter said as she started walking towards the cage herself. The electronic signals that the technological appliances were exerting causing her to get nervous.

Darcy simply dismissed Winter before picking up the small terrapin "Hey little guy, missed me?" She asked as she stroked his shell.

Winter smiled warmly before walking into the large cage herself, taking a glance around it seemed too big to be a cage for a human...maybe something bigger.

However the familiar feeling that they weren't supposed to be there, washed over her once more pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Darcy, can we get out of here now?" Winter asked her nerve starting to kick in once more.

The dark-haired woman seemed to ignore Winter and pulled out her StarkPhone from her jean pocket "Yeah sure...but first let me take a selfie" She announced before she started angling her phone.

Winter sighed before walking towards the door, however to her surprise and shock it was closed. Pushing her hands against tit the door made no signs of budging "Darcy...the door is stuck" Winter said as she started to push it once more to come to no success a second time.

Darcy frowned before placing the terrapin back on the ground "let me try" She said as she walked over to the door and started to try to push only to get the same result.

"Darcy don't tell me that we're stuck here" Winter whispered as she watched Darcy sigh loudly with defeat.

Darcy shrugged; she seemed out of ideas "Why don't you try that spark-y thing again?" Darcy suggested.

Winter nodded before placing both of her palms fat against the glass an instantly a silver spark was sent through the cage.

"Nothing..." Winter sighed before the cage suddenly shook and the sound of the air beneath them was clearly heard.

"Holy fuck...Winnie what did you do!?" Darcy gasped as she ran to the side of the cage, it seemed that the floor of the cage had disappeared revealing the sky beneath the hellicarrier.

Winter's eyes widened as she stood on the side of the cage holding Michelangelo in her arms "I tried to force the door's to open...this cage must have some sort of defense mechanism to prevent escapes..." Winter explained before she glanced down at the sky beneath them.

"Undo it...I don't want to fucking die!" Darcy exclaimed her eyes fixed on the sky beneath them.

Winter nodded "But what if I make it worse..." She said a little quietly

"Honey..,I don't think you can" Darcy said with a small smile.

Winter nodded before sending a spark out, this time throughout the hellicarrier causing a very loud, almost deafening siren to sound.

"Hopefully someone will find us down here!" Winter exclaimed over the noise, causing Darcy to nod in understanding her hands covering her ears in an attempt to block out the loud wail of the siren.

"Hey, Winnie!" Darcy exclaimed over the siren

Winter rolled her eyes at the nickname but still turned to face Darcy anyway "yeah?" She asked.

"When we get out of this, want to visit the tower?" Darcy asked her voice still raised so Winter could hear her.

"Visit the shower?" Winter exclaimed very confused

Darcy shook her head "No the tower as in Avengers Tower, big ass building in Manhattan…can't miss it" Darcy explained while making hand gestures in the air which vaguely represented a large…thing.

Winter's eyes widened, in understanding "Sure, why not…I mean what else could go wrong?" Winter asked over the noise before suddenly the light flickered before completely turning out and leaving them in total darkness.

"You just had to ask…!" Darcy exclaimed loudly however the grin was clear in her voice.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**FYI all the agents mention by Fury were/are actual agents in the comics thought I might as well put them in.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Darcy has to explain herself and hides Clint's Oreos.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up fourth chapter...**

**Lets get down to business, to defeat the Hun...HUH**

**WARNING: THE AUTHORS GERMAN IS A LITTLE RUSTY**

**enjoy...**

* * *

It had been about seven minutes since Darcy, Winter and of course Michelangelo had found themselves locked inside the cage on board the SHIELD hellicarrier and already the two women had gone insane. The combination of the wailing siren and the pitch darkness had reduced the women to find a new form of entertainment, which sadly proved difficult as both Winter and Darcy had short attention spans.

"Let's have a sing-a-long!" Winter exclaimed her inner child having been released after being locked in a cage for over six whole minutes.

Darcy nodded in agreement whilst clutching Michelangelo to her chest "Sound like fun!" She answered.

"What?!" Winter exclaimed, having now hear Darcy's reply.

"Sound like fun!" Darcy shouted, grinning madly once Winter's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"What song shall we sing?" Winter asked, having now given her amazing plan not much thought.

Darcy grinned before turning to face the silver-haired woman "I know the perfect song"

* * *

It seemed that all the SHIELD agents were currently irritated with the combination of the wailing intruder siren, the pitch darkness and of course the wailing singing which no one knew where it was originating from. However the most irritated was the one-eyed director of SHIELD as it seemed that all the surveillance cameras had gone down due to some sort of interference…which the director assumed was something to do with their silver-haired guest.

"When, Darcy called, saying that the place was dark…I never thought this dark" a familiar voice stated behind him. Fury turned only to be met with the blinding light of the arc reactor as it glowed through the material of Tony's shirt.

"Stark" Fury said however both parties knew that Fury meant 'stark what the hell are you doing on my hellicarrier'

"Liking the darkness and the wailing sirens it really screams 'protecting the earth'…I mean literally because…" Tony suddenly trailed off due to the glare he was receiving from the director.

"Darcy and… your guest are trapped in reindeer games' old cage" Tony said, a smirk clear on his face at the nickname and Fury had to resist the urge to roll as his eyes at Tony laughing at his own jokes.

"That explains the signing" Fury said dryly before the words_ 'Ich weiß, ein Lied, das auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven gehen, auf die Nerven, ich weiß ein Lied, das auf die Nerven gehen wird, und das ist, wie es geht'_ slightly muffled were heard.

Tony cocked a brow at the singing "Singing in German?" Tony asked, slightly impressed at how the singing was even heard over the sirens. "Wonder what they're saying?" He muttered to himself

"Loosely translated it means; I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, the nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves, and that's how it goes" Steve explained as he walked in behind Tony, dressed in his civilians clothing.

Tony feigned a look of mock amazement at Steve's translation "There's just no end to the level of perfection, is there?"

Steve merely shrugged "I try" He stated before walking out the room and leaving Tony confused.

"Did spangles just…joke…as in humour?" He asked, no in particular since Fury was loudly exhaling making it pretty clear that he just wanted everyone to leave him in peace and for the singing to stop.

However he frowned once more once they started singing in a different language.

_"Я знаю песню, которая действует на нервы, действует на нервы, действует на нервы, я знаю песню, которая будет на нервы, и это, как она идет"_

"Russian…well have fun Fury" Tony said with a sigh before walking out and leaving Fury alone to listen once the singing changed to Arabic.

* * *

"Hey look its Agent Galaga!" Tony exclaimed as they spotted the familiar dark-haired agent. Steve felt kind of sorry for galaga- as Tony had so graciously dubbed him ever since the battle of New York where said Agent was spotted playing the game on the hellicarrier.

"Tony his name is Agent Grayson" Steve pointed out to the genius.

Tony made a scoffing noise "I know that, Spangles…but galaga is more interesting" Tony grinned.

Said agent shook his head before using his card key to open up the door to the room where Loki's old cage was currently place and where the singing was residing.

Tony barely stifled a laugh at the sight before them, sitting in the cage were Darcy and the SHIELD girl…and a terrapin.

SHIELD girl had her arms wrapped around the reptile while her back was pressed against the glass cage while Darcy was loudly singing the lyrics to Jesus of Suburbia

"_I'm the son of rage and lo-_ Winnie look its iron face and captain stars and tights!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly as she planted her palms flat on the glass of the cage.

Winter turned round to face Darcy confused "All I see is Tony Stark and Steve-oh wait that's what you meant" Winter sighed before said genius started to laugh.

"Don't just stand there, get us out of this cage" Winter hissed her annoyance clear in her tone.

Tony feigned a look of mock hurt "rude…maybe I'll just leave you there" He grinned

"Don't I need to pee" Darcy whined and thus initiating a short silence.

Agent Galaga let out a small chuckle before pressing some buttons on the control panel thus releasing the two women from the cage.

"Freedom!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the cage, she then turned t face the agent with a smile "...Thanks Galaga" Darcy smiled as she walked towards Tony and Steve.

Winter frowned at said agent "Galaga…is that your actual name?" She asked confused, as far as she was concerned 'Galaga' was a game.

Before Galaga could answer, Tony had his hand on Winter's shoulder "No his real name's pretty boring so we're actually doing him a favour" He stated it seemed that Tony had actually convinced himself that he was actually doing the agent a favour.

Steve frowned "Or we can call him by his real name" He pointed out with a frown and Agent Galaga nodded in agreement.

"Where's the fun with that?" Tony asked and before Steve could answer Darcy had thrown both of her arms round the two men's shoulders thus ceasing the argument about to commence.

"So...I invited Winnie back to the tower?" Darcy declared with a grin.

Both men exchanged glances before Tony narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired woman "Winnie...she's given you a nick name too?" He asked whist trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

Winter sighed loudly "At least it's better than iron face" She muttered causing Steve to let out a small chuckle and respond with "Anything's better than iron face"

"Um...miss Snow" said the voice of Agent Galaga causing everyone to turn and face him, he suddenly stiffened at having all eyes on him and nervously cleared his throat.

"Spit it out, Galaga, we don't have all day" Darcy exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at said agent and Tony laughed at the agents raised brow.

"Fury wants you in the lab" Galaga stated, causing Winter to involuntary shiver at the prolonged eye contact she was having with the dark-haired agent.

"Lab...For what?" Darcy asked, voicing every one's thoughts.

"What, does Fury wan to turn another bastard named snow into a test monkey?" Tony asked, thus earning a glare from Winter at the nickname and a look of confusion from Steve.

"Another bastard named snow...seriously?" Winter asked with a raised brow.

Tony nodded "Can't expect to have the last name snow and for no one to call you that" Tony stated as if the matter couldn't be helped.

The sound of Galaga clearing his throat attracted all their attention back to current situation "He just wants Miss Snow to be assessed by some of the SHIELD scientists" Galaga stated.

Winter stiffened slightly, the sound of doctors prodding her with needles didn't exactly sound flattering.

"Winnie isn't going anywhere...right, iron face" Darcy declared before turning to face Tony.

Tony nodded "Even though I just met her... we have already formed an unbreakable bond" He stated before ruffling her silver hair and earning himself a glare from said woman.

"Has Fury even asked Miss Snow for consent...or has he just decided to call the shots as usual?" Steve asked Galaga with a frown.

Galaga stiffened at the super soldier's tone before turning his attention back to Winter "This isn't compulsory, just to learn more about you and your abilities...completely at your own choice" Galaga stated in a monotonous voice however Winter noted the hint of kindness...it was almost understanding.

"Fine" Winter said after a short silence before turning to Steve and placing the terrapin in his arms "but can you look after Michelangelo...he gets nervous in labs" she asked, leaving Steve little choice but to look after the terrapin as she followed Galaga out of the room.

"He is kind of cute once you look past the wrinkles'" Tony stated after a short silence as he patted Michelangelo on the shell.

* * *

Darcy felt a wave of sadness go through her as she saw the expression of pure fright on Winter's face. Her silver eyes had widened to an extent that he dark-haired woman was worried that they would actually fall from the sockets.

Never before had she seen someone look so nervous- scratch that she had seen Bruce look this nervous when he was worried that he would 'hulk out' in the middle of Disney land...but that is another story.

"This won't hurt a bit, Miss Snow" The SHIELD scientist announced as he prepped one of the syringes for taking a sample of Winter's blood.

The sound of the latex gloves snapping against his skin echoed through the room causing Winter to jump slightly.

Slowly, Winter placed her arm on the chair rest, getting it into an easy access angle for the scientist.

"So...you done this before...you know shoving things in people..." Winter asked and Darcy had to resist the urge to burst into a fit of giggles.

Darcy had her hands covering her mouth in order to muffle out her giggles "Shoving things into people..." she muttered under her breath before giving a small and discreet laugh.

Winter directed a small smile at Darcy before turning back to the scientist who had already finished taking his sample from Winter.

"What are you hoping to find from tests, doctor?" Winter asked the scientist as she he started prepping the test to take Winter's blood pressure. (hella fun)

"Well to be honest Miss Snow-" The doctor started before Darcy gave a loud yawn thus interrupting him "We're hoping to find the case of your...gifts" He explained.

"You think that it may be the x-gene?" Winter asked hopefully.

Darcy suddenly sat up, genetics and mutation always fascinated her "Like the X-Men?" She exclaimed excitedly.

The doctor rolled his eyes causing Darcy to pout "Yes like the X-Men, but to be honest, Miss Snow...I don't think that it s the x gene"

Darcy frowned, if Winter's powers where part of her then that would mean that it was a result of her DNA making her a mutant.

"Miss Snow you said yourself that you had these powers from a young age, sufferers of the x-gene come into their mutation abilities during the adolescent years...during puberty, meaning that you don't' have the x-gene" The doctor stated after a slight hesitation.

Winter nodded in understanding her silver eyes exhibiting a hint of sadness "I was afraid you would have said that" she said before the heart monitor suddenly started sparking causing Darcy to jump slightly.

"Whoa...calm down with the fireworks, okay, Winnie" Darcy gasped causing Winnie to glare at her due to the nickname.

Darcy watched as the doctors eyes widened at the sight, he started scribbling little notes down onto his notepad and then immediately started typing on the small holographic screen that had appeared in front of him.

"Fascinating...Miss Snow, it appears that your powers are linked with your emotions...may I ask how you're feeling right now?" He asked whilst never taking his eyes away from the screen.

Darcy exhaled loudly for it seemed obvious to her how Winter was feeling to her. n

"Um...scared...confused" Winter said between shaky breaths and the doctor nodded before typing more notes down on the holographic screen.

"Most fascinating..." He muttered once he had finished "Perhaps on a later date we can bring you in for further testing to determine the extent f these powers" He suggested causing Winter to stiffen slightly.

"That sounds great, doc...really..." Darcy started as she stood up and started pulling winter out of her chair "But Winnie and I are going to be really busy so we'll give you a call sometime" Darcy said before slamming the door to the lab shut and leaving the doctor very confused as to what just happened.

"Now..." Winter started once she turned away from the lab "What exactly are we supposed to be doing that is really busy?" winter asked with a raised brow.

Darcy shrugged "Game of Thrones marathon?" she suggested with a grin.

Winter nodded "Game of Thrones marathon" Winter answered with an identical grin.

* * *

**So what did you think of that?**

**I gave Galaga a name as in the Avengers movie the poor soul was just a nameless agent.**

**The languages roughly mean 'I know a song that will get on your nerves and that is how it goes?' something like that but my Russian dictionary is a bit meh combined with my mediocre german skills.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be full of a Game of Thrones marathon and hidden Oreoes**

**JustAnotherFairy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERY-PONY WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVOURITED THIS FIC IT REALLY WARMS MY HEART **

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM AVENGERS ONLY MY OC'S**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Darcy was just impressed.

Not only did her new friend, Winter have some shit crazy ability to control technology...she had absolutely no need for a remote when her friend was around...ever.

Darcy sat in awe as Winter casually channel surfed with only a flick of her wrist, making her look like someone out of Harry Potter. Another thought suddenly crossed the dark-haired girl's mind, how would Winter have known that she even had powers.

Darcy highly doubted it was because a half giant wizard came knocking at her door telling her that she was techno path...however as unlikely the idea sounded, it did sound like a good origin story to tell the grand kids.

Sometimes Darcy wished she had an origin story.

Winter stopped channel surfing once she landed back on HBO and thus re-starting the season two Game of Thrones marathon.

Since Darcy was still in her trance and was unsuccessfully coming up with an origin story Winter gently poked her in the arm with her finger "Episode eight's starting" She said before gesturing to the screen in front of her.

"How far have you seen?" Darcy asked before filling her mouth with a handful of popcorn.

Winter shrugged, her silver orbs focused on the action in front of her, she seemed to be concentrating almost calculating. "Season three..." Winter said, turning her head just in time to see Darcy's wide almost chesire cat grin. "So don't ruin shit for me" Winter said while narrowing said silver eyes at the dark-haired girl to give off an 'try it and I will end you look'

Darcy held up her hand's in mock surrender "I wouldn't dream of it..." She said while still sporting the same grin.

The tower elevator suddenly sounded, alerting both women that someone had just arrived and revealing Tony walking out with Michelangelo in his arms with Steve and Clint behind him.

Tony's focus suddenly zoned in on the screen hardly surprised to yet again find Darcy watching the Game of Thrones re-run on HBO.

"Is this the one where all the Starks die...if so I hate that one" Tony stated once he placed Michelangelo on the ground.

Winter turned to glare at Tony, causing Darcy to laugh as the genius had turned around to pick up terrapin making him immune to said glare.

"Tony...I think you just fucked shit up for Winter" Darcy stated once she had calmed her laughing fit.

Clint made a tutting sound at the dark-haired woman "Language Darcy..." He said in a very surprising 'mom' voice.

"So..." Tony started once he took a seat in between the two women "A lot of double d's" he commented before turning to face Winter. "How were the tests?"

She shrugged "Okay I guess...just normal test stuff" She said before turning back to the screen.

Darcy made a small scoffing noise that sounded somewhat like a bird swarking which caused Winter to glance at her in confusion, however the silver-haired woman was more confused at how the others just stood as if nothing had happened, other than Steve giving her a small glance before turning back to the television in an almost dismissive manner of Darcy's behaviour.

"That doctor got a whole science boner over Winnie's blood" Darcy said before turning back to face the screen.

Tony let a small laugh before turning to face Darcy "Science boner?" He asked confused

Darcy nodded "Since Winnie doesn't have an x-gene he got all excited about where her powers actually came from" Darcy explained before filling her mouth with more popcorn.

"I don't know why he even got a science boner in the first place...it isn't like super-powered humans aren't common, I mean look at the x-men" Winter said while gesturing to the article about the mutant group on her phone.

"That's the thing, the x-men are mutants...you aren't" Clint pointed out before quickly swiping the popcorn bowl from Darcy's lap and thus earning himself a glare from the dark-haired woman.

"Mutants are pretty cool though...but I don't get why the governments all 'they'll kill our women and rape our dogs'" Darcy said while dramatically waving her arms about.

Steve raised a brow "When did any government representative say that?" He asked

Darcy shrugged "They didn't outright say it but I just get that sort of vibe from that Senator Kelly dude...maybe he has a screw loose...or hasn't gotten laid in while...yeah I think he just hasn't gotten lad in a while" Darcy concluded with a firm nod.

Winter frowned and leant over Tony so she could face Darcy "So Senator Kelly has started a mutant registration campaign because he hasn't got laid?" Winter asked

Darcy nodded "Yeah...to think of it most of the evil dudes are probably evil because they haven't gotten laid"

Tony suddenly sat up "I've got to hear this, Game of Thrones explain" He ordered Darcy.

"Lets start from the beginning Hitler..." Darcy started which caused Steve and Winter to frown.

"Was a fascist and a racist" Clint added before eating some popcorn and earned himself a few nods from the silver-haired woman and the soldier.

Darcy nodded in agreement "But never got laid..." She added with a grin.

Winter folded her arms "So Hitler started a holocaust against the Jews because he hadn't got laid...seriously how do you come up with all this?" Winter asked...half shocked half surprised.

"I'm half Jewish...I mean have you seen Jewish guys...like seriously that Seth Rogen Jew fro..." Darcy said as in a dream like state.

"I do have to agree that a Jew fro is bit of a turn on" Winter said while nodding in agreement, her silver eyes staring off into the distance as if imagining Seth Rogen standing right in the tower

"Hitler was jealous that the Jews where stealing his game...so bam, holocaust" Darcy concluded.

Tony frowned as if he was letting Darcy's words sink in "I think that Game of Thrones might be on to something" Tony said while nodding.

Darcy grinned widely "Of course I am, I'm a fucking genius" She exclaimed.

Winter snorted, the sound causing Tony to laugh "I wouldn't go that far..." Winter muttered earning herself a small laugh from Steve and Clint, the only ones that were in earshot.

"Take reindeer games for an example...from what Thor told us about his time on Asgaurd he was a bit of a-"

"Chick magnet" Darcy interrupted before sticking her hand into the popcorn bowl that Clint was still holding.

Tony nodded "That...meaning..." He said as he started rotation his arms round each other as if expecting someone else to finish the statement.

"He got nothing but blue balls" Winter finished causing Tony to loudly smack his hands together and Darcy to loudly laugh and spit out her mouthful of popcorn n the process.

She frowned at her now popcorn covered shirt as if wondering how she was going to clean up the mess "I always thought that I was more of a swallow toe of gal" Darcy muttered as she started to clean up the popcorn mess and her statement going unheard to everyone except Clint who was unable to control his laughter.

"Not every villain acted out of sexual frustration" Steve pointed out "Are you telling me that HYDRA just wants to stick it into SHIELD?" he asked causing Clint, Tony and Darcy to snigger quietly. While a confused Winter sat still as she had no idea what HYDRA was.

"Well it explains the multiple tentacle-y things...they're probably secret penises" Darcy added with a grin.

Winter face palmed with her uninjured hand "Now I'm completely lost" She sighed as she placed her face into her knees which she planted on the couch, she had thought that her encounter with the earth's mightiest heroes would have been a little...different.

* * *

The sudden ding of the elevator door followed by the sound of Tony's excited laughter caused Winter to lift her head to spot the olive skinned doctor, followed by the curvaceous red-head woman. Winter was certain that if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in her hand, combined with the looks she was receiving, she would have totally fan-girled at the arrival of Dr Banner and Natasha Romanoff.

Bruce's gaze seemed to linger on Winter for a split second before Tony suddenly appeared to verbally attack his science bro, however Natasha's gaze zeroed in on Winter as if assessing her but it wasn't until Winter met her equally assessing glare that a ghost of a smile crossed her lips "looks like we have a visitor" Natasha stated as she took a seat next to Winter on the couch whilst offering her hand, the gesture seeming to surprise everyone in the room.

"Natasha Romanoff" She said with a straight face, her eyes watching the movement of Winter's own hand taking hers.

"Winter Snow...though you probably already know who I am" Winter said with a small smile.

Darcy grinned "Yeah, you even have your own SHIELD file" Darcy said excitedly which only made Winter frown.

"That only freaks me out..." Winter said in a small voice which caused Bruce to laugh.

"How's the hand?" He asked whilst gesturing to the bundle of bandages that resembled Winter's left hand.

She spared a glance at it before turning back to the doctor. "Fine now, but hurts every now and then" She answered before glancing down to spot Michelangelo crawling towards the doctor.

The small terrapin only stopped once he placed himself on the Bruce's shoe as if signalling for the doctor to pick him up.

"Aww he likes you, Bruce" Darcy said with a large grin as Bruce gently picked up the terrapin.

Michelangelo only met Bruce's stare, dark eyes meeting his own as he would every so often poke his head in and out of his shell as if assessing whether or not the doctor was a threat.

It wasn't until the doctor gave the terrapin a small smile the Michelangelo decided that perhaps he was safe and left his head out of the shell.

Winter smiled at the scene before her, not even with Darcy did Michelangelo war up so quickly so maybe there was something about the doctor that stood out to the small reptile; other than the giant green rage monster that was part of him "Michelangelo doesn't usually trust people..." Winter stated before she placed her hand in the popcorn bowl that Darcy had managed to steal back from Clint.

Bruce glanced from Winter, only just letting the words sink in that something so fragile, something so vulnerable put their trust in him. But it was what Winter said next that surprised him.

"I think I see why"

* * *

Winter was sat crossed legged on the kitchen counter, since the counter wasn't build to contain a five foot seven inched tall female she was forced over in a sort of crouching position as she watched in amusement as Darcy proceeded to pace the kitchen holding a...boot full of Oreos.

Darcy frowned once she closed one of the cabinets and placed the boot on the ground before exhaling loudly. "How hard is it to hide stash of Oreos!?" She exclaimed as she collapsed into the kitchen chair.

Winter shrugged before eating a pop tart "Hide it with your underwear?" She suggested before finishing off said pop tart.

Darcy suddenly gasped loudly before shooting up with what Winter had silently dubbed as the Oreo boot. "Holy fuck, you are a genius!" She exclaimed excitedly before running out of the kitchen and almost knocking over the red-head assassin in the process.

"Looks like someone is making an impression" Natasha stated as she walked into the kitchen and Winter noted that even with her small frame her presence alone demanded your attention and practically filled the room.

Winter shrugged innocently "Guess I have that affect on people" She said with a smile.

An identical smile formed on Natasha's own lips "Guess you do" She stated causing Winters own smile to widen.

Winter glanced around, realising that her terrapin was nowhere in sight "Is Michelangelo-"

"With Bruce" Natasha finished

Winter smiled it seemed Michelangelo was good for the doctor or was the doctor good for Michelangelo. "He seems to like my terrapin" Winter stated with a smile.

Natasha nodded a knowing smile on her lips "He doesn't usually do so well with animals...but it seemed he made an exception"

Winter nodded with understanding, animals had an almost sixth sense and she wouldn't be surprised if they could sense his 'other guy'

Winter quietly jumped from the counter and that was when she noticed the height difference between herself and the ex-assassin, however from her knowledge she knew that it was nothing to celebrate as the red-head was sure to able to take her down if they were ever to spar. "How does he do it...you know control?" Winter asked for if there was ne thing that she had in common with the doctor, was that they both needed extreme control over their 'abilities' which could pose as powerful but on either side f the spectrum.

Natasha raised a brow however, didn't move from her position "Yoga, science..." She said before she paused as a small smile ghosted her lips "You should ask him" Natasha suggested Winter returned the smile "Maybe I will"

Natasha suddenly took a quick glance around the kitchen "Its quiet...too quiet" The red-head stated with a frown.

The loud thud of footsteps followed by muffled shouts could be heard, causing both women to walk out the kitchen to investigate.

Darcy suddenly ran past with a nerf gun in hand, her blue eyes darting around the room as if expecting something-or someone to jump out at any moment. "You two seen Clint?" She asked as she clutched the nerf gun closer to her chest.

Before anyone could answer a nerf bullet was fired into Darcy's arm, followed by one to her stomach.

Darcy suddenly ran firing madly at the ceiling while screaming "Holy fuck Clint you're not getting my stash!" She screamed as she ran out of the living room.

Both women glanced around the tower living room, which was now a mess of discarded nerf bullets and overturned furniture.

"Is this what its always like?" Winter asked after a short silence.

Natasha turned to face the silver-haired woman "Ever since Jane ad Darcy moved here" She stated

Winter nodded "Its-"

Natasha smiled once more "Different" She finished

Winter nodded, that was one word to describe the tower "Yeah...different" she repeated

"But a good different" Natasha stated with firm nod and that was Winter realised that the avengers weren't just the earth's mightiest heroes, but they were a crazy family.

* * *

**So what did you think of that?**

Stay tuned for the next chapter where Winter is a bicycle

JustAnotherFairy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Who put the Glad in Gladiator?...HERCULES!**

**In all seriousness *puts on a serious mask and inhales deeply because I am now serious* thank you to all the people who have followed and or favourite this fic. I would hand out cookies, but there is the whole 'you can't shove cookies through a computer' screen problem **

***takes off serious mask and pulls a sad face***

**Thanks to ****Catsanorchids ****for favouriting (that's an interesting name) and also to ****etatheta ****for following.**

**Next time I'll just paste the names in instead of typing from memory ...but I thought this was Sparta...when it clearly isn't...sadly...I've always to kick someone down a well. *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...MARVEL DO AND IF I DID THE AVENGERS WOULD ALL HAVE LITTLE AVENGER BABIES**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARCY...AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**\- -Sometime while Winter was still unconscious-**

Darcy turned to Clint with a frown, it seemed that she didn't exactly approve of SHIELD's plans for her friend.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, he had explained the situation to the dark-haired woman several times "SHIELD's already set up a living space for her at one of the bases in Long Island" He explained.

Darcy frowned "I got that arrow-face its just...not fair" she added with a pout before crossing her arms. Why did SHIELD always have to take away things that she liked; first her iPod...now Winter...what was next her stash of Oreos for being a level seven threat of pure awesomeness.

"It has to be done...to keep her safe" Clint explained as if reading Darcy's thoughts, she found it kind of amusing how he would switch from the fun loving Game of Thrones Clint to the serious faced 'I work at SHIELD Clint'

"Safe from who...don't tell me that there are more crazy gun people after her"? Darcy asked with a frown however deep down she already knew the answer.

Clint didn't answer and Darcy assumed it was because she didn't have the clearance- a phrase she had heard too many times.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Clint said before he walked out of the lab and leaving her alone with a bunch of science-y stuff.

She suddenly sat on the chair while exhaling loudly...why were things so hard "You're going to do some stupid aren't you" Jane would have said , however the brunette wasn't here and unable to be that little voice of reason or the good angel that Darcy so very needed.

Darcy grinned before she brought out her laptop and started to type , for what Jane didn't know wouldn't hurt her and it looked like Winter's 'vacation' to Long Island was going to be postponed for a little while...

* * *

It seemed that both parties had tired themselves out due to the great oreo battle of avengers tower, and after a scolding from Pepper (which Winter found amusing as she watched from the couch eating pop tarts) Clint and Darcy were forced to clean up the mess.

Winter watched smugly as Darcy picked up the last of the nerf bullets "So how's it going?" She asked with a grin.

Darcy exhaled loudly before chucking the last of the bullets in her bag "Pretty fucking great, if you ask me" She said with a grin.

Winter nodded before crossing her legs on the couch "Wonder when I can go back to my apartment"

Darcy frowned "How about never...there was a crazy gun lady in your house...now that is just fucked up" Darcy added as she took a seat next to Winter on the couch.

Winter pouted "But I need my stuff and where am I supposed to live?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Darcy suddenly grinned, the dark-haired woman knew that the issue of Winter needing somewhere to live would eventually pop up "Here" she stated as if the answer was obvious, before smirking at Winter's open mouthed expression.

"..."

Darcy grinned one more and it was actually starting to make her face hurt "Winnie, you're our friend and Tony can't say no" Darcy argued.

Winter sat staring shocked at the dark-haired woman "My stuff...I have no clothes" Winter stated

Darcy frowned, it seemed that her plan had a minor hiccup "Then we'll go to Queens and get your stuff, simple" Darcy added a grin crossing her features once more.

It seemed that Darcy wasn't going to give up, Winter exhaled loudly and stood up "Fine. But we're getting Subway since I'm starving" Winter stated as she headed for the elevator.

Darcy grinned "Fine by me and its on Tony" She said as she twirled the gold credit card between her index finger and thumb.

* * *

It seemed that Clint's Game of Thrones buddy had disappeared altogether, along with their silver-haired guest. After searching through the tower for the worse part of seventeen minutes, the archer had come to the conclusion that they had left the tower.

Running a hand through his unruly lcks he sighed as the elevator door dinged behind him and the familiar sound of light foot steps followed after, signalling that Natasha had just walked back into the tower living room.

He turned to face her and wasn't surprised to see her arms crossed and a small frown on her face which meant one thing; Natasha was officaly pissed. "No sign of either of them. They've left" She stated, voicing Clint's earlier suspicions.

Clint nodded "We should check-"

"Aleardy checked with JARVIS...looks like Darcy and Winter took a car to Queens" She finished and Clint smiled. That was Natasha, always a step ahead.

"So we're on a first name basis with the guest?" Clint asked, a smirk on his face.

Natasha almost resisted an eye roll, "Barton..." She said in a warning tone, however Clint didn't miss the small smile that tugged her lips.

The smile quickly faded just as it appeared as the pair stepped into the tower elevator "Ready for a trip o Midtown?" She asked, staring straight ahead at the closing elevator doors.

Clint frowned "What makes you think their in Midtown?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Natasha smirked before trning to face him "What make you think that they're not?" She asked and the elevtor turned to an abrupt silence.

"You just had to ruin the moment" Clint groaned, however both agents noted the playful tone in his voice.

* * *

Darcy stared at the giant monkey plush that was currently staring back at her with glassy dark eyes, the stuffed animal had its face tilted to the side and Darcy involuntary shivered at the way its eyes seemed to be glaring into her very soul.

"Ugly monkey" Winter stated as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.

Darcy glanced over at Winter "What the fuck, Winnie?!" Darcy exclaimed, taking the statement to offens

Winter laughed "Fuck, Darcy that's his name" Winter pointed out with an eye roll.

Darcy's mouth formed an 'o' shape before she glance back at Ugly Monkey, his left ear seemed to have a portion missing as if it were a survivor o some sort of animal attack and the stitching that formed his smiling mouth was now lopsided after years of wear.

Winter smiled fondly at the monkey before carrying on down the street, the two women seemed to get a few strange looks since one of them was carrying a battered oversized money while the over was carrying a large suitcase. "He's actually kind of cute once you get passed the battle scars" Darcy stated as she tucked the monkey under her arm.

Winter raised a brow "Yeah, Monkey got me through middle school..." She said before she short pause a hint of sadness in her tone "Kids can be bastards" Winter stated and Darcy nodded in agreement.

"You never said that you were coing back to Queens" A cheerfull voice squealed from behind the pair.

Darcy gently nudged Winter in the shoulder "Just keep walking, maybe she'll get bored" Darcy loudly whispered.

"Winter Snow...I can recognize the hair anywhere...just turn around and lets be nice" The voice drawled and Winter resisted he urge to eye roll.

Winter turned round with a bored expression on her face "What?" She asked making sure that her frustration was clear in her tone, maybe that would get the blonde to leave.

The blonde barely spared Darcy a glance before turning back to Winter with a very wide smile, a smile that Darcy was sure had to be painful. "Little Winnie, fancy seeing you back in Midtown...does some poor unfortunate soul need a ride from the old Midtown Bicycle?" The blonde asked.

Winter smirked "No not today, Nevaeh...though your welcome to give your boyfriend my regards he really wanted round two of the ol' Winter mobile" Winter added with a snarl.

Darcy really felt the tension rising between the two and the dark-haired woman slowly took a step backwards.

The blonde...or Nevaeh snarled once more and Darcy noted that snarling wasn't exactly a good look for her...she was getting snarl lines "And here I thought you've changed...but it seems that little Winnie just wants to give every one a turn" She said before turning her gaze to Darcy "This one doesn't seem like the ususual type...she isn't from here" Nevaeh hissed.

Winter growled, causing Darcy to jump slightly "Neither is that nest resting on your head" Winter pointed out with a snarl, causing Nevaeh to snarl.

"You should just stay out of Midtown...if I were you I wouldn't even show my face in Queens" The blonde added before quickly walking away.

Darcy frowned...a thought suddenly crossing her mind... "Nevaeh...N...e...v- holy fuck...that's Heaven spelled backwards!" Darcy exclaimed once the realization had just hit her. Even she had to admit that it was weird...why didn't her parents just call her 'heaven' or perhaps they were trying to be hipster by spelling it backwards to people such as herself could get the thrill of working it out that her name spelled heaven backward.

Winter laughed however the dark-hared woman noted the hint of sadness "Bitch looks like a fucked up Barbie" Winter giggled added before she carried on walking.

"Hey Winter" Darcy called

Winter turned with a raised brow "Yeah?"

Darcy grinned "I'm so out of your league" She stated as if it were obvious, as if she believed the statement herself - which she did.

Winter smiled, her previously dull silver eyes brightening up a bit "Yeah...I know" She said with a grin "But you're also so not my type" She added.

Darcy grinned "Honey...don't flatter yourself...you couldn't handle all of this" Darcy said in a playful tone as she gestured down her body.

Winter laughed "You're way too woman for me"

Darcy nodded "Damn straight...and you're not a bicycle" Darcy added with a smile.

Winter frowned "Then what am I?" She asked.

Darcy shrugged "A Harley Davidson" She stated causing Winter to brighten a bit and a small smile to cross her features.

That was when she realized that the world would have been an interesting place if there were more people like Darcy Lewis.

* * *

"You should have totally went all spark-y on her ass when she called you a bicycle" Darcy grinned as the pair walked out of the tower elevator and into the living area.

Winter shrugged "Neveah's a bitch...I didn't want to give her the satisfaction...and besides I don't want to waste my powers on her" Winter added with a grin.

Darcy nodded in understanding...but to be honest she would have just went all 'spark-y on her ass' and would have been done with it.

She suddenly turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, a wide grin crossing her features once she saw the familiar brunette sitting next to a muscular blonde.

"Look who finally came back" Darcy exclaimed as she placed herself between the couple. "Decided that you missed me?" She asked as she turned to face both Thor and Jane.

Thor grinned "Lady Darcy, indeed I have missed your bold comments" He declared loudly.

Jane smiled "Yeah Darcy I really missed my faithful assistant" She added before glancing over to Winter.

Darcy suddenly stood up and pulled Winter over so that she was sat next to Jane "Jane, Thor...Winnie and Winnie, Thor and Jane" Darcy said before sitting down "Whoo...that was a mouthful"

Winter snorted "That's what she said" She muttered causing Darcy to laugh and high five.

Darcy grinned "Seriously, Winnie I am rubbing off on you" Darcy declared, though she didn't say if it were a bad thing.

Winter smiled "But seriously...stop calling me Winnie...I hate it" Winter added with a snarl, the memory of the walking Barbie coming back to her.

Jane sadly smiled "Sorry, Winter...Darcy has a thing for nicknames...once it sticks it sticks" Jane stated causing Winter to sigh.

Winter crossed her arms in defeat "But why Winnie...even Tony has a better name" Winter sighed.

"The man of iron has given you a new name?" Thor asked

Winter frowned before her mouth suddenly forming an 'o' shape...it was like Thor had come straight from Game of Thrones. "Yeah...he calls me 'another bastard named snow'" Winter said with a frown.

Thor laughed loudly "The man of iron has a talent for giving the crude new names" Thor pointed out.

Darcy frowned "Speak for yourself...he calls me after a show" Darcy pouted.

Winter laughed "Anything is better than being called a bicycle" Winter groaned.

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion "A bicycle..." He said before turning to face Jane "Why is the Lady Winter being compared to a Midguardian means of transport?" He asked with his brows still furrowed.

Jane smiled before tenderly placing a hand on Thor's forearm "Its an expression, Thor" She tried to explain. "Winter was being insulted, when she was called a bicycle what the woman really meant was that..." She suddenly trailed off to spare Winters dignity.

"She means that I've had sex with multiple partners...I am a bicycle since I've apparently given the whole town a ride" Winter said, the anger clear in her voice.

Thor frowned "I understand...but does it bother you, Lady Winter that you are a means of transport?" Thor asked.

Winter shrugged "Not really...sex is fun" She stated, earning herself another high five from Darcy.

Darcy nodded, so what winter liked sex...everyone liked sex...it _was_ made for fun...and of course making babies but in Darcy's mind that just happened to be a side affect "Seriously, Winnie...people can be bastards...not the Game of Thrones kind...the rude, messed up kind" Darcy said with a grin.

Winter grinned "You're right there, Darcy "

Jane nodded "People will often say anything to get you down, Winter but the trick is to hold your head high" Jane added.

Darcy placed her and in the air, obviously waiting for a high five from Jane "Jane, don't leave me hanging'" Darcy whined. Jane shook her head lightly before lightly high fiving the dark-haired woman.

Clint suddenly appeared on the couch next to Darcy causing her to jump slightly"You're in trouble" Clint announced in a sing-song voice as the elevator door sounded and a pissed off looking Natasha walked out.

Darcy quickly gulped before hiding behind Winter "Darcy...what the fuck-" She exclaimed in shock.

Darcy ducked behind Winter's back as Natasha walked over towards them "She likes you...she wont kill you" Darcy whispered loudly.

Clint laughed before turning to face Winter "It true...Tasha actually smiled when she talked to you" The archer pointed out.

Natasha glanced past Winter and glared at Darcy "You had us worried" She stated.

"_Us_...I wasn't worried" Clint called out causing Natasha to glare at him.

Darcy whimpered "Sorry?"

Winter smiled at the dark-haired woman...she didn't blame her since the glare that Natasha was giving was downright terrifying "We just went to Queens to get some of my old stuff...its not Darcy's fault" Winter added

Natasha nodded at the silver-haired woman before turning back to Darcy "You're heart was in the right place, Darcy" Natasha stated.

Darcy's eyes widened for if she heard correctly Natasha just complimented her "But next time you change SHIELD plans...don't make it so obvious" Natasha added with a small smile before walking out.

Clint exhaled loudly as he jumped from the couch, ruffling Darcy's hair in the process "That went well..." He sighed a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Winter nodded in agreement before frowning "Darcy you can let go now" Winter whispered loudly before trying to pry Darcy's fingers from her arms.

Darcy whined "I think I'll stay here for a while...that was..."

"Scary?" Jane offered

Thor laughed once more, the sound causing Darcy to jump "Lady Natasha has that affect on people" He pointed out.

Winter nodded for if anyone deserved to be feared it was hands down Natasha Romanoff , she had an effect on people that when she walked into a room she would demand your attention and even the toughest of people would cower under her glare.

But if there was one thing that Winter noticed about Natasha, was that she hardly smiled...that wasn't necessarily a bad thing... it just meant that if you were there to witness it then you were a lucky person indeed.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

**_There was no Michelangelo in this chapter...but don't worry I have something very special planned for him and his new bestie *wink*_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where Darcy's maternal instincts kick in_**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Son of man a man in time you'll be...**

**Back to business...a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck it out this long. Every review, follow and favourite I get warms my heart *smiley face***

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DARCY IN MOM MODE...READ AT OWN RISK**

**DISCLAIMER: MARVEL/DISNEY WHOVER I FORGET OWNS THE AVENGERS AND I AM ONLY OWN WINTER 'ANOTHER BASTARD NAMED' SNOW**

* * *

If there was one thing that Bruce and Michelangelo had in common it was their sleeping habits-or lack of.

The small terrapin had decided to watch the doctor as he quietly read the pages of 1984 in the safe haven known as the lab.

Every so often Bruce would glance from the pages to the terrapin that seemed to be watching him intently and he decided that it definitely wasn't normal. But that didn't mean that he didn't like it. Bruce didn't actually mind that he had a visitor since on the usual day the lab was normally occupied by himself and Tony and occasionally Pepper but even then her visits were short.

There was a small pressure on his foot causing Bruce to glance down and find the terrapin calmly perching his front legs on his feet and staring up at him with dark, beady eyes.

Once he placed the terrapin on his lap and resumed reading that was when Bruce decided that Michelangelo was a good friend to have around.

* * *

Winter frowned at the equation sat in front of her-something just wasn't just right, maybe it was the late night/early morning 'I can't think straight period' that was causing her brain to turn to mush.

Jane turned the notepad towards her and frowned at the equation "Something isn't right..." She muttered to herself which caused Winter to loudly smack her hands together.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed the sudden sound causing Darcy to dart up from her slumber.

Darcy's eyes were open wide however her face still had the 'I'm still sleeping' look written all over it "I...I'm awake" She declared before placing her head back in her hands.

Jane frowned once more at the equation "I don't know...I think active dry yeast would do the trick" Jane suggested causing Winter to gasp.

Winter suddenly pulled the lid off the pen and began writing quickly on the notepad, while Darcy just stared confused at the two. "Wait I'm lost...I may have fell asleep" She said before she yawned.

Jane smiled before patting Darcy's arm lightly "Darcy, Winter and I were trying to perfect a formula that would allow the consumption of large amounts of alcohol, but without the effects" Jane explained.

Darcy suddenly sat up "So drink but not get drunk!" She gaped "That is fucking cool" She added with a firm nod.

Winter nodded in agreement before pushing the notepad towards Jane "And I think that we may have solved it..thanks to Jane" Winter added with a grin.

Jane blushed in her placed before ducking, causing a curtain of chocolate brown hair to fall in front of her face "It wasn't all me...you were the one that came up with the foundations for the formula...I just added stuff-"

"Yeah, Jane real modest...real talk when are we testing it?" Darcy asked excitedly.

Winter frowned "I'm not sure we don't even know if it will work...let alone not hurt someone" Winter added.

Darcy whined "Why sell me false dreams" She said before dramatically lying over the table.

"Well we could test it a little...I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Winter asked before Darcy flashed a large grin and proceeded to pull both women towards the kitchen and it looked like they were in for a long night.

* * *

**\- -Several hours later- -**

Tony was the first to walk into the tower's large kitchen and find the three women sitting in a circle with several large bottles of vodka, whiskey and beer spread over the ground.

Darcy gave a small hiccup before placing her hand to her forehead and releasing a loud groan. "Winnie...I need more formula I'm getting a hangover" She whined.

Winter clutched her head with her forearms before rolling into a small ball "Ran out...too much noise" she whimpered before snuggling closer to Jane.

Jane made a small groaning noise before clutching her own temples "Looks like we didn't think of the after effects once the formula wore off..." She sighed before placing her head against Winter's back.

Darcy nodded in agreement, the sudden movement causing her to clutch her forehead "Yeah one killer hangover..." She added with a loud groan.

Tony laughed before picking up the notepad that had been discarded by the women during their late night activities. "So I'm guessing it worked?" He asked as his eyes skimmed over the various doodles and equations on the page, his eyes stopping on a small doodle of what looked to be of a stick figure that looked vaguely like Clint but as a bear.

"Bear-Hawk or Hawk-Bear-Eye...haven't decided" Darcy called from her spot on the floor.

Tony nodded in understanding "Any name they're both as sucky as each other" Tony pointed out causing Darcy to pout.

Winter groaned in her place next to Jane before clutching her head "Too much noise" She groaned.

Tony smirked before reaching into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a small box of aspirin. "This should help with the headache" He said before he tossed the box over towards Winter.

She moaned before giving a small grunt which Tony assumed as a thanks before leaving the kitchen, smirking when Darcy moaned that he was 'moving to loudly'

As Tony walked into the living area he handed the notepad to Clint, the archer narrowed his eyes at the small doodle in the corner of the page before turning back to face Tony.

"Is that me as...a bear?" He asked slightly confused.

Clint then passed the notepad to Natasha who was sitting beside him, she released a small scoff as she glanced at the drawing "Impressive...and accurate" She added with a raised brow which caused Clint to pout.

The archer took the notepad back from Natasha and pointed back to the drawing "She clearly got my hair wrong..." He pointed out.

Natasha frowned at the picture before giving Clint the same expression "No I think she got it perfectly" She answered causing Clint to groan.

"What are they doing in the kitchen?" Natasha asked Tony as she leaned over to Clint in attempt to catch a glance at the three women.

Tony snorted "Seems they tried creating a formula to drink alcohol yet not get drunk" Tony explained.

Clint suddenly sat up intrigued "Did it work...not that I'm interested" He added quickly.

Tony shrugged "Must have...but now they have pretty shitty hangovers" Tony sighed.

Clint frowned "That's a shame...that formula would have come in useful..." The archer sighed.

"Forget it, Clint, you are not having a drinking contest with Steve" Natasha said to archer, causing him to visibly deflate.

"No fun..." He mumbled before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

A large crash coming from the kitchen caused both Tony and Natasha to raise a brow.

"Darcy...I'm so going to get you for that!" the angry voice of Winter shouted

"But its bad for you" Darcy whined

Tony merely shrugged before heading back to the lab...for when Darcy was involved is was best to not ask questions.

* * *

Winter was sat with her arms folded over her chest with a pout crossing her features and if looks could kill, Darcy would probably be dead.

Darcy shifted the glasses on her face before returning the glare that Winter was giving her "It's for your own good..." She pointed out to the silver-haired woman in a sing-song voice.

Winter snorted before narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired woman "You sound like my mom..." Winter said through gritted teeth and somehow Darcy felt as if it was a bad thing.

Darcy shrugged before turning back to face Winter, the glare still on her face while she aggressively held the phone in her hands, leading Darcy to believe that the device was sure to crack under the pressure that the silver-haired woman was applying to it.

"Smoking kills..." She declared before turning to face the tower's resident archer who was sitting on the couch next to the dark-haired woman "Right, Clint?" She asked.

Clint suddenly perked his head up from the tablet he was reading, somewhat confused as to why Darcy had mentioned his name "What now, Darcy?"

Darcy exhaled loudly before gesturing to the crushed, empty cigarette packet in her hand "Cigarette bad...equals cancer" She stated before turning back to face Winter "No more smoking...it ruins your nails and makes your breath smell"

Winter pouted in her place on the floor "My breath doesn't smell..." She moaned

"Not yet" Clint added whilst never taking his eyes from the screen in front of him.

Winter frowned before focusing her gaze back onto her phone, squeezing the piece of tech with such aggression that a small crack actually appeared in the corner of the screen.

Sighing loudly she slammed the phone onto the ground whilst accidently sending a silver spark throughout the tower living room, causing all the technical appliances' to deactivate.

Clint suddenly dropped the tablet to the ground; a silver spark ran through the device causing him to frown.

Darcy frowned once her iPod stopped playing a groan releasing her lips once she caught a glimpse of a =n almost guilty looking Winter.

Winter innocently shrugged "Sorry...cigarettes keep me calm" She stated matter of factly.

Realising that he was never going to get his tablet to work again, Clint turned to Darcy with an annoyed expression "Give the woman her cigarettes" Clint groaned, causing Darcy to pout.

"No smoking...it's bad" Darcy stated in mom voice.

Winter groaned before folding her arms again thus releasing a second spark which happened to cause the kitchen appliances to turn on and whir with life.

This must have come to a shock to Thor since his booming voice could be heard "What form of sorcery is this?!" He loudly exclaimed over what sounded like the blender.

Clint loudly groaned before turning to face Darcy "I hope you're happy"

* * *

"This isn't working" Winter groaned as she popped on the next nicotine patch, a number of discarded patches littered the tower living room floor while a numerous amount were placed over both of Winter's arms in an attempt to get her off her smoking habit.

Darcy groaned before placing on another nicotine patch, and it was at that moment that Pepper returned to the tower looking very confused. "Darcy...somehow I don't think that this is good idea" She said with a frown as she watched the dark-haired woman place yet another nicotine patch on Winter's arm, making her look like some odd Dalmatian.

Darcy shrugged "I might work" She said before studying her handy work "That should do it"

Winter glanced down at her arms before frowning "Thirteen nicotine patches...somehow I feel as if you've gone overboard" Winter stated as she started on peeling off one of the patches.

Darcy slapped away Winter's hand before frowning "Nuh uh, young lady...you are going to sit here like a good girl and leave those patches on" Darcy said in a warning like tone which caused Pepper to smoke.

Pepper shook her head slightly "Darcy I never saw you as the maternal type...but here you are, mothering Winter" Pepper stated before she walked off to find Tony.

Darcy grinned before patting Winter on the head "Don't worry, Winnie...momma Darcy is going to take good care of you" Darcy said with wide smile that sent chills down Winter's spine.

"That's what I'm worried about" Winter mumbled before the faint sound of Clint and Tony laughing could be heard and that was when Winter decided to quit smoking.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**And the moral of the story is 'don't smoke or you'll get covered in nicotine patches'**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter where 'things' happen **_

_**I don't think that I thanked my first reviewer (and I'm glad to make you laugh): **_**ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub**

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Our teeth and ambitions are bared...be prepared! **

**IN ALL SERIOUSNESS A MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK IT OUT SO FAR AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVORITED THIS FIC...IT REALLY WARMS ME AND IT IS REALLY COLD.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO BODY...EXCEPT WINTER AND MICHELANGELO**

* * *

The last remains of the blizzard were starting to clear and thus leaving a grey slush type of residue lingering on the streets of Manhattan and probably most of New York. Unfortunately the grey slush was causing many pedestrians to not-so-subtlety slip on the ground and tread cautiously to avoid doing so, however this provided a source of entertainment for everyone's favorite taser-er.

Darcy was sat on her knees with her hands perched on the top of the couch, while every so often letting out a small,and somewhat evil giggle or snort as New Yorkers slipped on the ground due to the slush. It should have worries her that she found some enjoyment in the misfortune of others, but when boredom strikes even the best of people succumb to the 'dark side'

A second laugh escaped her lips as a middle aged man slipped on a slush pile causing him to bump into an unsuspecting young woman "Ha...he touched her boob..." Darcy laughed as she watched the man quickly apologise to the younger woman.

The sound of a sudden thud caused Darcy to avert her attention the spot next to her, where her iPod had miraculously appeared "Fixed your iPod..." Winter declared as she jumped on the couch next to Darcy. "And I may have put a few new songs on there...since there isn't much to do round here" Winter added with a sigh, it seemed that the blizzard ruined a lot of people's plans as well as triggered boredom for most of the tower residents.

Darcy turned to face Winter and noted how she was absently fidgeting with her fingers with a worried expression on her face...perhaps the lack of smoking was finally getting to her.

"Travel ban's been lifted" Jane announced as she walked into the common area.

Darcy turned to her with a grin, since with the travel ban lifted that meant that Natasha and Clint could finally return...and the group could have the Game of Thrones marathon which whenever previously held always managed to get interrupted.

"That's great" Winter muttered with her gaze still focused on her fingers making Darcy wonder what was actually so fascinating about them.

Darcy placed her hand over Winter's fingers causing her to frown at the contact and then glance at Darcy "Winnie...what's up?" Darcy asked, causing Winter to double blink before hastily removing her hands from Darcy's grasp.

She shook her head before placing her hands into her lap "Nothing...I'm fine" She said which caused both Darcy and Jane to exchange a knowing look.

Winter defiantly wasn't fine, en when Darcy made a snow joke...the kind of joke which caused everyone to groan loudly with disappointment, Winter just sat there fidgeting with her hands as if her mind was focused on something else. Even Michelangelo knew that something was up, the terrapin followed Winter closely around the entire day with the silver haired woman not even giving him a second glance. And lastly when Darcy addressed her by 'Winnie' the technopath didn't even show disgust to the nickname.

Jane slowly took the empty space on Winter's other side while offering her a small smile, Winter turned her gaze to look at her, her eyes distant "Winter...talk to us" Jane said softly.

The silver haired woman gently bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to avoid looking at both women "Its...its getting stronger" She said, it was so soft that both women almost had trouble hearing her.

Darcy frowned before turning to Jane for conformation, only she wore the same confused look "What do you mean?" Darcy asked after a short silence though she was sure that both herself and Jane already knew the answer.

Winter shifted slightly in her place "I...I used to have to be in a certain radius, in order to understand of a piece of tech..." She started before turning her attention back to her hands, slowly turning them, wondering why she had so much power.

"But now?" Jane asked which broke Winter from her trance.

Winter slowly gulped and placed her hands on either side as if she no longer wanted to look at them...as if they disgusted her "But now...I don't have to be...I can hear the electronic signals from further...and they're louder" She said before placing her head in her hands in what appeared to be defeat "...and there's too many" She added with a small voice, a voice that sounded so unlike Winter...a voice that sounded so broken.

Darcy gently placed a hand on Winter's arm, the contact caused her to stiffen slightly before turning to face her. "Winnie, we can help" Darcy stated causing Winter to smile, she sounded so sure so confident as if she knew that there was a way out of this.

Winter exhaled quietly before rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, undoubtedly smudging the remains of her mascara. "How...Darcy I'm scared..." Winter added with hint of sadness.

Darcy frowned before placing a hand on Winter's back and thus forcing her to look at her once more. The dark-haired woman had a small smile on her face, one that caused her blue eyes to brighten...one that reminded Winter of someone else "Life's too short to be scared" Darcy stated which caused Winter to double blink once more.

"_Life's too short to be scared" _

Winter just stared at Darcy...to afraid to speak...to afraid to remember.

* * *

_It had happened again._

_A small yet apparent outburst of the familiar silver spark caused the Midtown Elementary School fire alarm to sound and thus cause the sprinklers to go off and many students to turn to widespread panic. No one had seen, at least not this time and it seemed that her secret was safe...at least for the time being and then it would repeat again and they would have to move to some new town across state just like the last time._

_The water still clung to her silver locks and drenched her clothes, giving her the appearance of some sort of wet dog and too be honest she thought she smelt of one too. _

_Her bag was thrown unceremoniously to the ground once she walked through her front door, and her mother instantly recognized the sight of shiny silver eyes. Sapphire orbs met silver once her mother put two and two together knowing that these were eyes of sadness._

_Without a word or even a sound her mother cleared the space between them and embraced her so tightly as if she were her only lifeline...the only reason why she kept going._

_Once she released her mother turned her so they could face each other her blue orbs had brightened to show that familiar sense of hope that was often the trademark of Laenna Snow...the trademark that told her that everything was going to be okay._

_Winter was afraid to speak her hands were entangled in the hem of her damp shirt, she was afraid to let out her emotion s...to show her weakness._

"_I'm scared..." She barely whispered, surprise hit her at how small her own voice sounded...how broken._

_The sound of laughter broke her thoughts, causing her to stare up at her mother with a 'what the hell are you doing' expression. For if there was one word to describe Laenna Snow it was 'crazy' and if there were two words they would be 'bat-shit crazy'_

_Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders, giving Winter no other choice but to stare into the familiar blue irises "Life's too short to be scared" Laenna stated as if the answer was simple and obvious._

_Winter frowned...now was not the time for Laenna Snow to be all philosophical... "But my powers-"Se started only to be cut off once her mother placed a finger on her lips and thus effectively silencing her._

"_Are a gift...one to embrace not to fear" Laenna finished with a large smile gracing her lips._

_Winter frowned "But I could hurt someone...or kill them!" Winter exclaimed as familiar ot tears ran down her cheeks._

_Laenna just smiled before placing her thumbs on Winter's cheeks to wipe the tears away "Which is why we learn control..." She stated before smiling once more "Learn to love your powers...for when you fear them that is when trouble starts" She finished with a conformed nod._

_Winter nodded, "But-"_

_Laenna rose a brow "But nothing...life's too short to be scared" She stated once more before embracing her daughter in a tight hug and that was when Winter realised that to fear her powers, meant to fear herself... for they were a part of her and always would be. And maybe, just maybe her mother was right...life is too short to be scared._

* * *

"I think we broke her..." Darcy whispered over to Jane loudly, she wasn't even sure where this 'we' came from for Jane was sure that whatever Darcy had said to Winter caused her to blank out in the first place.

Jane frowned at the dark-haired woman before turning back to Winter "Winter...can you hear me?" She asked before frowning once more due to the lack of response.

Darcy clapped her hands loudly in front of Winter's eyes causing her to double blink before turning to glare at Darcy. "At least it worked" Darcy muttered before adding a shrug.

"You really scared us there...you just blanked out" Jane said softly causing Winter to frown.

Darcy nodded in agreement "It was weird..." She added before Jane glared at her.

Winter smiled before quickly wrapping her arms around both women, Jane squealed in surprise while Darcy just stared up at Winter in confusion. "Yeah, Jane I think we broke her...one of us should get Bruce" She stated before glancing back up at Winter.

Winter grinned "Or we could watch some Game of Thrones?" Winter offered which instantly caught Darcy's attention.

Darcy nodded in agreement, but then quickly noted their current position and stuck out her tongue in mock disgust "Or that...but no hugging...its weird from you and I don't like it" Darcy added with an exaggerated shudder before successfully wriggling out of Winter's hug.

Winter shrugged "Then how about you stop calling me 'Winnie' then we'll call it a deal" Winter offered with a smile.

Darcy shook her head, she would _never_ give up on 'Winnie' "Sorry...no can do" Darcy said innocently.

Winter sighed loudly "Then I have to hug you!" She exclaimed before reaching over to Darcy, causing the dark haired woman to quickly bolt from the couch, with Winter behind her.

Darcy let out a shriek before landing on the ground and Winter took his opportunity to wrap her arms around the smaller dark-haired woman "Jane help...she's trying to love me!" Darcy shouted as flailed her arms in an attempt to escape.

Jane shook her head slightly before turning her head to watch the display in front of her, she wasn't sure what happened when Winter 'blanked out' but whatever it was it was good and Jane had a certain feeling that it had something to do with Darcy Lewis and for that Jane was glad.

* * *

_**ah! I love hugs!**_

_**So what did you think of that?**_

**_This chapter is shorter than my last ones but hopefully no one took much notice...until I mentioned it and I got to put in some mother Laenna._**

**_Shout out to those who survived the blizzard of 2015._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where things happen and people return._**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mr Aladdin sir, what will your pleasure be?**

**Thanks to the reviewers...pat yourself on the back you are wonderful.**

**Also thanks to those who have stuck it out this far :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE...EXCEPT WINTER**

* * *

Clint always made himself at home wherever he went, Natasha noted how he would often place his combat boot clad feet onto the tops of tables or the back of chairs in an attempt to get comfortable.

Even with the two of them sat in Fury's office, the director's one eyed glare set straight on the archer who had his arms crossed behind his head in his place. Clint seemed not to notice, or if he did he seemed not to care for his straight face betrayed any sort of emotion.

As if unable to bare the silence any longer, Fury straightened in his seat with his hands knitted together on the desk in front of him, "Feeling comfortable yet, Barton?" Fury asked, not trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

Clint smirked in his seat; he opened his mouth to reply with some sort of remark however the glare that Natasha sent him caused him to close it.

"Has Miss Snow been enjoying her stay at the tower?" Fury asked, though both agents knew that the director had little interest in Winter's well being.

Natasha straighter in her seat, mimicking Fury's own posture "_Winter_ has been getting along fine...she's getting along well with everyone" Natasha stated.

Fury raised a brow at the red-head's tone "You mean getting along well with you?" Fury asked, though the question was definitely a statement.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with why we're here" Clint said causing both Fury and Natasha to turn to face him.

Natasha smirked at the glare Fury sent over to Clint, "I was about to get on that Barton" Fury answered, causing Natasha to narrow her eyes at the director.

"This has something to do with, Winter" Natasha stated, the directors silence confirming her statement.

Fury watched as Clint slowly retracted his arms from the back of his head to turn and exchange a quick look, and it was at that moment that he knew that two of his best field agents had gotten attached to the silver-haired technopath.

He glanced at both agents before continuing, "What I say now does not leave this room. Understood" Fury said causing both agents to nod in unison.

"The agent we found dead in Queens...she wasn't HYDRA" Fury stated, causing the agents' eyes to widen.

Clint leaned forward slightly in his place "Not HYDRA, then who was it-" The archer asked before getting nudged by Natasha, for seemingly interrupting Fury.

Fury stared blankly at the archer before continuing "That hasn't been confirmed" He answered.

Natasha nodded, since the agent wasn't from HYDRA perhaps that was a good thing. However the agent knew that in this game, there were no winners... only the ones that managed to escape with their lives yet still manage to live with the scars.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, both agents were greeted to the sight of a silent tower. There seemed to be not one Avenger in sight, which usually meant that someone was up to something "Where is everyone?" Clint asked as he walked into the middle of the empty living area.

Natasha frowned before glancing over to the couch where she spotted Darcy's discarded iPod, which meant that the dark-haired woman was still somewhere in the tower.

"JARVIS, who's in the tower?" Natasha asked the AI

"All the usual tower residents are here currently, Agent Romanoff" The AI answered and thus causing Natasha to frown.

It was then that Winter walked in the living area, dressed in a floor length icy blue dress and her long silver hair styled into a braid that fell down the side of her neck to rest on her shoulder.

She turned to face Clint who was trying and failing to stifle his own laughter before glaring at him...she was getting good at glaring. "Don't say a word..." She hissed before taking a seat on the couch.

Natasha took a seat next to her before smirking at the silver-haired woman's current attire...

"Care to give an explanation, or are you going to let it go?" Natasha asked before Winter stared at her wide eyed. Clint suddenly raised his hand next to Natasha and thus prompting the red head to high five him.

Winter pouted before folding her arms over her chest "I expected this from him..." She started as she gestured over to Clint who feigned a look of mock hurt.

Clint frowned before taking a seat next to Natasha "Okay, now I'm hurt" He sighed.

Natasha shrugged "Sorry, I had to. You can't go walking around like that and not expect anyone to say something" She pointed out.

Winter frowned before sighing "I know..."

"So spill..." Clint said, and Natasha noted how at that moment her partner sounded like a gossiping school girl.

Winter exhaled loudly before unfolding her arms "I lost a bet with Darcy, so I am now Elsa until Sunday" Winter explained.

Clint shook his head sadly "One thing you have to learn, Snow is that Darcy plays dirty" the archer stated.

Winter frowned "I know that now...note to self to never place a bet with Darcy" Winter muttered.

"Elsa, Jane wants to see your dress!" Darcy's shouted as she walked out from the elevator.

She slowly craned her neck out to get a better look at the two agents before a grin crept across her features "Hey, you guys are back!" She exclaimed excitedly before turning to face Clint with a smile "When season five starts, Tash, you are going to see less of your man" Darcy stated.

Winter frowned "Season four...I haven't even finished season three" She muttered, causing the two hard core Game of Thrones fans to sigh with disappointment.

Natasha frowned at their reactions before turning to Winter "They are way too attached" She stated, causing Winter to smile and nod with agreement.

"Maybe they need a new hobby" Winter offered.

"Any maybe you need to catch up, Snow...you are a disappointment to the realm" Clint exclaimed causing both Winter and Natasha to roll their eyes.

Winter sighed before standing up "It looks like I'm needed...see you guys later" Winter called out before following Darcy in the elevator.

Natasha silently stood up from the couch, Clint frowned as he followed her towards the elevator. "Where are off to?" He asked before folding his arms.

Natasha silently punched in one of the buttons to the elevator and Clint noted how it was the number to Tony's floor...he also noted how the red-head never went there willingly.

"To look into that agent" She stated before the door's started to close. Clint quickly walked through them before they did so a small frown of confusion across his face.

"And you are going to Tony for help?" The archer asked. "Didn't Fury say not to tell anyone"

Natasha smirked slightly before turning to face him "Who said I was telling Tony if I'm borrowing his skills..." She stated before stepping out of the elevator.

Clint didn't see how this was going to work...Tony Stark wanted to know something he would find out. "You're going to let him find out aren't you?" Clint asked with a raised brow.

Natasha innocently shrugged before continuing down the hallway "If Stark finds out, he finds out...and that way it didn't technically 'leave the room'" She answered before turning her back to him.

Clint shook his head slightly before following after her; it was going to be a long evening...

* * *

**_So what did you think of that?_**

**_stay tuned for the next chapter where things happen_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim...**

**Okay in all seriousness Tenth chapter *whoop* got a nice long chapter for y'all and as usual thanks to everyone who has stuck it out like you are troopers**

**WARNING: THIS IS A CHPATER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK ...PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE...EXCEPT THE OC'S**

* * *

It seemed that Darcy was dead set on ensuring that Winter kept up her Elsa persona until the coming Sunday. Winter noted how the dark-haired woman had somehow hidden all of her clothes, leaving Winter with little choice but to wear the icy blue floor length dress that made her look like the recent Disney princess.

Sighing Winter reached under the large bed, before fishing out her old work overalls and after placing on the outfit before checking the date on her phone, realising that she owed a very important person a visit that had been put off for way too long.

"Hey, JARVIS...you don't mind telling Tony I went out?" Winter asked the AI, she still felt slightly weirded out talking to the ceiling.

"Certainly, Miss Snow...may I ask where you are going?" The AI asked.

Winter smiled before finishing up the buttons on her overalls "Mount Sinai Hospital...got to visit someone annoying yet lovable" Winter answered, her smile widening slightly.

"May I point out that they are the same choice of words used to describe, Mr Stark " The AI said which caused Winter's smile to widen.

"Oh yeah..."

The bus ride to the hospital allowed her to think for usually when kept alone with her thoughts, the silver haired woman often found herself regretting past decisions and reliving old mistakes.

She never liked hospitals, there was always an overwhelming sense of sadness whenever she passed or even looked at one. Long forgotten memories of sitting with her mother in the same hospital suddenly resurfaced as the men and women dressed in scrubs rushing around reminded her of the same doctor who dropped the 'c' bomb on mother and daughter that day.

The same day a daughter promised to stand beside her mother, only believe herself to weak to face the burden of one day losing the mother that was hope of her life.

* * *

_They had been sitting in the small office for a few minutes now; Winter kept slowly fidgeting with her hands and fingers. Hospitals always had made her nervous, the combination of the smell and the bright and colourful posters of cartoon clad diseases sent shivers down her spine. Her nerves suddenly caused her powers to spike and a short silver spark was sent through to the laptop placed at the doctors desk, she jumped slightly once the device began to sizzle with a faint trickle of smoke before completely dying, causing the doctor to frown with confusion. _

_He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning his gaze to focus back on the women in front of him "It can be cured..." the doctor stated once the little pan flips giving information on the disease had been passed to the both of them. _

_Laenna gently squeezed Winter's hand, it would have been assumed that the mother was comforting the daughter however deep down Winter knew that Laenna sought comfort for herself._

_She half listened as the doctor went through the various treatments. She had researched most of them, and they mostly involved the procedure of cutting a part of her stomach but since it was diagnosed so late it was most likely that the whole thing was to be removed._

_Laenna turned to face Winter with the same smile, she would never understand how her mother could still remain hopeful after a bomb like that was dropped upon their she still smiled as if she was the luckiest woman in the world "We can get through this, right my little snowflake?" She asked with that same smile, and it was that moment that Winter realised that her mother needed her now more than ever, however Winter had never been more afraid about losing Laenna Snow._

* * *

The walk through the hospital was even worse, for the silver haired woman had pictured herself numerous times walking down the very hallway...though sadly she never found herself able to. Never found herself able to face the woman sitting on the hospital bed, with her fragile form still managing a smile that caused her familiar sapphire irises to brighten, the same smile that brought back those old feelings of hope. The eyes of Laenna Snow.

Laenna straightened on the hospital cot, allowing a small wince of pain to escape her before the smile quickly returned "So are you too old to hug your mom, or you just going to stand there?" She asked with a wide grin which cased Winter to take in a sharp breath.

Winter gave a small smile before clearing the space between the two of them to embrace her mother. She was smaller than she last was, for Winter found her arms easily circling around her mother's petite frame and she was afraid that if she hugged tight enough that the woman would break there and then.

Laenna smiled brightly once Winter released her from the embrace and gently patted the vacant space on the cot next to her "Please tell me that you're not still working at that shitty auto shop..." Laenna said with a grin before gesturing to Winter's current outfit.

Winter gave a small laugh before shaking her head. It was no secret that Laenna Snow wanted the best for her daughter and it seemed the best deffinatly wasn't working in a small autoshop on the outskirts of Queens.

"No" Winter said after a short silence "Though I haven't been to work in over two weeks" She said, her mother raised a brow in confusion before Winter lifted her still bandaged left hand causing Laenna to gasp.

"What trouble have you gotten in to now?!" She exclaimed with a look of pure shock on her face.

Winter placed her hands on Laenna's shoulders in an attempt to calm her "Mom, its fine...I just got shot in the hand...no biggie" Winter added with a shrug.

Laenna exhaled loudly before frowning "Sure...after all it is everyday that your only daughter get shot in the hand...after all this is New York" Laenna snapped her voice thick with sarcasm.

Winter smiled at her mother, she missed her worrying about her. She missed _her_ .

"Is that sarcasm I sense?" Winter asked with a grin which caused her mother to frown once more.

"Don't get sassy with me, Winter Amelia Snow" Laenna said in her mom tone which caused Winter to groan.

She folded her arms with a pout before turning away from her mother "I hate the mom voice" She muttered before Laenna wrapped her arms around her in a sudden hug.

"Well too bad...since I'm going to be using it more often" Laenna grinned though Winter couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in her mother's words, which made her wonder how long did she have left to hear that same voice.

"The operations on Thursday, right?" Winter asked once she pulled from Laenna's embrace.

Laenna shook her head slightly before tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, it was often said that the two looked so alike. Since Laenna has Winter at a young age there was actually only seventeen years between the two, however it was often that they were mistaken for siblings and due to Winter's tall frame she was often mistaken for the 'older sibling'.

"No, it's on Tuesday" Laenna answered which caused Winter's eyes to widen.

She frowned at her mother wondering w she never told her this information "Why didn't you tell me...?" She asked her voice barely a whisper, which was due the overwhelming sense of guilt that was building up inside of her. She hadn't been around enough, hadn't been there enough. After all the times Laenna had supported her, due to her own fear she wasn't strong enough to support Laenna.

Laenna smiled softly before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, causing Winter to slowly turn and face her mother with sad silver eyes. If there was one thing to know about Laenna Snow it was that she always smiled, no matter the situation that same bright smile was always present and once upon a time Winter too had that same smile...

"You're here now" Laenna whispered and it was at that moment that Winter's smile returned.

* * *

Darcy's antics never ceased to amaze the Avengers and there never seemed to be a dull moment whenever she was in their company. Something unexpected always seemed to happen but at that moment the unexpected just turned out to be the really unexpected.

The dark haired woman had placed a trail of Oreo's around the tower and was waiting patiently by the tower living area elevator, the tower's resident billionaire walked passed suddenly admiring Darcy's little plan "What you up to Wile.E?" Tony asked before he skilfully avoided stepping on an Oreo-they are hell to get out of carpet.

Darcy frowned before turning to face Tony, gently pushing her glasses up her nose in the process. The things always seemed to fall off at the most annoying times, like Velma Dinkley...only prettier "Just trying to catch a Winnie...haven't seen her all morning" Darcy added with a sigh.

Tony nodded before heading to walk away, before suddenly remembering what JARVIS had told him earlier "Another bastard named snow left" Tony stated before typing quickly on the holographic screen that had suddenly appeared.

Darcy perked up "Where?" She asked before Tony caused an image to flash of a hospital on the screen.

"Mount Sinai" He muttered before showing the image to Darcy.

Darcy frowned in confusion "That's a hospital" She said

Tony sarcastically clapped before Darcy gave him a glare...it seemed Natasha was giving out glare lessons... "Apparently she's visiting an annoying yet lovable person" Tony muttered.

Darcy frowned "but you're still here" Darcy pointed out innocently, though her grin contradicted her voice.

Now it was Tony's turn to frown "Hey, let's get one thing straight I'm not just annoying yet lovable...I'm hands down gorgeous" He added with his grin which caused Darcy to roll her eyes-another lesion that Natasha seemed to be giving out.

Darcy smirked before failing to stifle her laughing any longer "Sure thing...whatever helps you sleep at night" She said before turning back to the screen.

She frowned slightly before turning back to face Tony "Who do you think she's visiting?"

* * *

"So what, now you're that Frozen chick till Sunday?" Laenna asked with her grin widening. After Winter had informed her mother over the last few weeks of her life it seemed that the older silver haired woman just couldn't believe the shenanigans that her daughter had gotten herself in to.

Winter frowned before playfully shoving her mother "It's not funny, mom...my dignity is at stake" She pointed out with a small pout.

Laenna merely laughed at her daughters reaction "Honey, after this you'll have no dignity" She said before Winter shook her head.

Laenna suddenly stopped laughing once she realised that the two of them were no longer alone and craned her neck slightly to get a better look at the newcomers "Hey, little snowflake, are they your friends?" She asked gesturing to the group of people all dressed in civilians clothing complete with sunglasses. Except Thor who was awkwardly stood in his usual armour...which he never took off?

Darcy slowly pushed her way through Steve and Tony "Aww...little snowflake that is precious..." She said before pausing in front of Laenna and offering her hand "Darcy Lewis, Winnie's attractive and witty bestie" She said with a grin.

Laenna nodded before shaking her hand "Laenna Snow...and this is the part when you all say that you didn't know Winter had a younger sister" She said with a grin.

Tony offered Laenna a grin before taking off his glasses "I am loving your mom, Winter..." He said before Winter sent him a glare...Natasha was seriously giving out glare lessons "well not in that way since I have a girlfriend" He added quickly which caused Natasha to smirk.

The earth's mightiest heroes continued to greet Laenna Snow, though it was clear that were out of place in the small hospital room and it seemed that they were starting to get a bit of attention from the public.

With a sigh Natasha closed the blinds and thus disallowing the public from looking inside though it was clear that the entire hospital was aware that the heroes were in the hospital.

Laenna glanced at the heroes in here..." She said before turning to face Winter "Why are you guys here?" She asked.

Winter shrugged before turning to Darcy "Yeah...why are you guys here?" she asked.

Darcy shrugged innocently before turning to Laenna "Just wondering where Winnie was going" Darcy stated with a smile.

Laenna smiled at the nickname before turning to her daughter "Aw a pet name...snowflake that is so adorable" Laenna declared with a wide grin which caused all the avengers to smile, whilst Winter moaned, face palming in the process.

Darcy suddenly took the empty space on the other side of Laenna with a wide grin, resembling a small child with the hope of a bedtime story "So...any embarrassing stories about, Winnie?" Darcy asked with excitement showing in her blue orbs.

Laenna placed her hand on her chin as in deep in thought before matching Darcy's own grin. A grin that looked similar to Winter's own. It was clear that Winter and Laenna not only shared appearances but also the way the crinkles by the eyes appeared when they smiled and how they would both tuck stray strands of silver hair behinds an ear when trying to concentrate.

Laenna suddenly gasped with excitement before turning back to Darcy "Well there was one time Winter was convinced there was a monster underneath her bed" Laenna started

Steve frowned, "Isn't that normal for children?" He asked which caused Laenna to turn red with laughter.

Winter groaned before folding her arms "Well not for a fourteen year old..." She muttered to herself which caused both Tony and Clint to snicker slightly before Winter sent them both a glare which earned the approval of Natasha.

Laenna laughed before continuing "She even conducted experiments and everything...it was kind of cute before we realised that there was a vent that lead to the floor below us" Laenna added with a shudder.

Clint frowned before Laenna further elaborated "The growls that Winter was hearing weren't from a monster and eventually lead me into giving my fourteen year old 'the talk'" Laenna explained which caused the heroes to laugh once more.

* * *

Laenna carried on retelling her numerous tales of Winter's childhood antics, the younger silver-haired woman managed to slip undetected by the rest of the heroes' out of the room-well almost all of them.

Noticing her sudden change in mood, Natasha watched out of her peripherals as Winter up and left with what looked to be like a solemn expression on her face.

Without a word Natasha followed after her, quickly catching up to her as she sat with her hands on her knees in the small waiting area, her head lowered so her hair covered and shadowed her eyes from view.

The red-head took the vacant seat next to Winter, going unnoticed until she spoke up.

"Didn't take you as the type to run" Natasha stated as she stared straight ahead, watching as the numerous doctors and nurses rushed passed.

Winter slowly lifted her head to turn to the red-head "Didn't take you as the type to care" Winter answered in a monotonous voice, a voice that Natasha noted was very unlike her.

Natasha straightened in her seat slightly, Winter was right why did she care? She wasn't the type to create attachments, relationships for they brought emotions and emotions brought actions and actions often brought trouble. And yet she found herself sitting next to the young silver haired woman, a woman who often reminded her of herself for like her she shut away her emotions when things got difficult...when people she cared about were in trouble.

"It appears that we were both surprised" Natasha stated which caused Winter to stiffen slightly. "She's sick?" Natasha asked, though the question came out more like a statement,

Winter was silent before nodding slowly "Stomach cancer" She said quietly, though the 'c' word felt alien escaping her lips. For in the past it was often referred to as 'the illness', 'the disease' or just the plain 'c bomb'

"I left her once before...I couldn't face her...I couldn't face it" Winter said quietly, her head lowering once more to avoid looking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded in understanding, it was normal to be scared- practical, no...but normal, yes for everyone gets scared.

The was a short silence before Natasha spoke up once more "She was happy you were there" She stated, she saw the way Laenna's eyes lit up whenever anyone mentioned her daughter's name. The way she smiled as Winter sat next to her...she was happy.

Winter shook her head sadly "Now she is...but before I-"

"There is no use living in the past" Natasha said, effectively silencing Winter "It only ruins the present...and the present your mother was happy that you were there right beside her" Natasha finished never taking her eyes off Winter.

Winter nodded once more before looking down at her hands "You think so?" She asked with a small glimmer of hope in her voice.

Natasha nodded with a small ghost of a smile "I know so" She said before quickly standing, prompting Winter to do the same.

Winter smirked slightly before turning to face the red-head "Who would have thought that you actually had a should under there" She said with a smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes before smirking, it looked like the old Winter was finally back...and with a vengeance "I only bring it out on special occasions" She stated before Winter's smile widened.

"I'm special?" She asked with a smirk which caused Natasha to roll her eyes once more.

She shook her head slightly before turning to face Win ter "No" she stated but her smile contradicted her words.

Winter smiled before embracing Natasha in hug "I knew you liked me" She exclaimed before Natasha gently peeled the silver haired woman from her.

"Winter" Natasha causing the silver-haired woman to stop before reaching for the door handle to Laenna's hospital room.

She turned to face Natasha with a frown "Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay" Natasha stated and Winter actually believed her.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**I don't know about you but I kind of want Laenna as a mum (No offense to my real mum...she is great but just not Laenna Snow)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where the actual plot begins to thicken.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Out where they walk, out where they run, out where spend all day in the sun!**

**Chapter eleven *yay* once again thank you for sticking it out this long and if you followed and/or favourited...its very appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN OC'S AND NOTHING ELSE**

* * *

The smoke began to perform its usual contorted dance as it whipped through the cold winter air, the heat from the cigarette begun to warm her face and thus turned her cheeks a warm pink while her hands remained the same ghostly white due to the cold.

She had vowed to stop the habit, though after being decorated into a nicotine tree by Darcy in an attempt to get rid of the habit she still found herself finding comfort in the tobacco sticks.

The sensation of being able to inhale the smoke as well as the somewhat artistic look of the way it curled in the air had always appealed to her. It was almost as if the smoke was trying to escape the confinements of the cigarette, which in itself was a ridiculous idea, but one that the silver-haired woman had herself admiring on many an occasion.

At first the little habit ha started out as a source of rebellion. Too show that she no longer was the seventeen year old child and could now make her own choices. But as the weeks and the months passed, the habit became less of a rebellion but more about something else. Control.

She had always told herself that she was in control, she smoked because she wanted to and she could quit at only time...only she found herself no wanting to.

There were many things in her life that she could not control; her powers, her ever growing bust and her mother's illness. But if there was one thing she could control it was being able to smoke. She controlled if she lit the lighter, she controlled whenever she inhaled and she controlled placing the dollar bills on the counter. And that was why Winter Snow loved to smoke.

She raised her hand to take the last puff of the cigarette, only to get it slapped out of her grasp at the last possible second. It took her a few moments to register the still lit cigarette that was slowly dying out on the pavement before she turned her head to look at the grinning culprit.

Laenna simply dismissed Winter's 'are you fucking kidding me' look and innocently shrugged "Smoking is a disgusting habit" She stated matter of factly before clutching the hooded jacket she wore tighter to her chest as a strong gust of wind blew past.

The wind whipped past the two women, catching the tendrils that Winter had tied into a high ponytail and pulling it around like some sort of strange silver kite.

Winter frowned at her mother before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the packet of cigarettes that she had just bought, serving as a sort of silent 'fuck you' to her mother.

Laenna frowned before snatching the packet, with a speed Winter didn't know she possessed from her daughter's fingers before chucking it into the busy road of Queens and thus forcing the small packet to meet its oncoming fate from the New York traffic.

Winter stared wide eyed at the remains of the cigarettes before turning back to her mother with her mouth agape "What the fuck-" Winter shouted before her mother lightly smacked her upside the head which effectively silence her.

Winter frowned at her mother once more before clutching the area where her mother had hit, she hated it when she treated her like a child, she was twenty two for pete's sake.

"Don't swear, is fucking rude" Laenna stated which caused Winter to frown once more.

Winter shook her head in disbelieve "But you just fucking-ow!" She exclaimed once Laenna hit her upside the head – in the same spot.

"You need to learn manners and live a healthier lifestyle" Laenna stated as the two continued down the busy streets.

Winter frowned, she hadn't been the healthiest of teenagers growing up- well there was one time she had been part of the cheer squad before she found out that the school quarter back only convinced the head cheerleader to let her join just so her could stare at her breasts during games. However once that was ousted, she was forcibly kicked off the team for being too distracting. But in Winter's opinion she was a great cheerleader.

"Sorry mom, me and healthy don't co-exist...its unnatural" Winter stated, the matter couldn't be helped.

Laenna rolled her eyes before reaching for her keys, giving Winter time to look at the house she had used to call home during her late teens. Still hadn't changed at still appeared to be the same shit-hole "Winter, please don't let me do this alone" Laenna pleaded with her best puppy dog expression, her bottom lip quivering to add to the cuteness.

Winter tried her best to ignore her mother's expression; however the occasional whimpering along with deep sadness in her sapphire orbs caused Winter to exhale loudly. It looked like the puppy dog face was Winter's one and only weakness "Fine. I'll be healthy with you" Winter stated which caused her mother's expression to change to complete happiness "...but I won't enjoy it" She added quickly causing Laenna to roll her eyes.

* * *

Natasha sighed before closing down the holographic screen in front her it seemed to be no use and none of had any leads on the nameless agent that had attacked Darcy and Winter back in Queens. It had seemed obvious at the time that the agent was HYDRA, the uniform, the saying...but it made o sense as to why someone would go through the trouble of making themselves out to be HYDRA it was as if to them it was all just some sort of game...

Clint was the first to have given up after coming to un breakable SHIELD file "So any ideas with who's after Snow?" He asked and thus breaking the silence.

All the heroes shook their heads sadly, Tony seems frustrated, Steve annoyed and Thor tired for he had no idea on where to start looking.

Steve ran a hand through his dark blonde hair before sighing loudly, it would have been simple and easy if it was just HYDRA, however now it seemed to be someone better at hiding, someone unexpected.

"Shouldn't we tell, Winter...I mean doesn't she have the right to know?" Bruce asked once he too had closed down his own screen.

Thor shook his head in disagreement "Wouldn't that upset, Lady Winter?" Thor asked, his voice echoing throughout the meeting room and causing everyone to cower slightly - he had a very _distinctive_ voice.

Tony frowned at the thunder god "Use your inside voice, he-man" He said before opening up another screen, he wasn't giving up just yet.

Natasha nodded in agreement "She's been through enough already" She said, referring to her mother's illness and concerns over her growing powers.

"She probably could handle it" Clint offered

Steve shook his head slightly "Her powers are linked with emotions, if we add more stress to the mix we don't know what could happen" He added with a frown which caused Bruce to stiffen slightly. The doctor knew what it was like to be feared, yet he also knew what it was like to be kept in the dark, and that usually resulted in more anger and stress.

"Snow's a big girl...she can deal with a little stress" Tony said whilst never taking his eyes from the screen. He didn't want to admit it but he was...concerned, an agent just appeared and attacked the two most irritating, yet somewhat lovable women of the tower and they had no idea who they worked for. If there was one thing that annoyed Tony Stark it was _not_ knowing things, for it meant that he was at a disadvantage and when you at a disadvantage you were vulnerable and he hated being vulnerable.

Natasha frowned at the billionaire, none of them knew the full extent of Winter's powers so perhaps stress wasn't the best idea for the young techno path

She rolled her eyes before speaking "We all know that stress is a good thing" She said sarcastically which caused Bruce to stiffen once more...had everyone forgotten that he was still in the room?

* * *

It seemed like a life time later that Winter had finally managed to get her mother to rest, the older silver-haired woman was adamant that she could clean the mess that had taken over the house herself only for her to pass out minutes later.

Winter sighed softly as she placed a blanket over her mother's sleeping form, allowing her to register just how small she actually looked tucked away in the soft pink blanket like a small child.

Laenna was stubborn and adamant that despite the doctor's suggestion on a week of bed rest post surgery, that she could just waltz around as if nothing had happened – as if everything was okay. At least the surgery had bought them more time together, more time to laugh, more time to dance around like fools and more time to be the family that Laenna always wanted.

Smiling, Winter continued to quietly sweep up the dust from the floor, since no one had occupied the house for a good while due to Laenna being in hospital the dust had taken this as an opportunity to form and cover the ground in a disgusting grey snow which Winter had the wonderful privilege of cleaning.

As Winter ran the broom over the floorboards once more it suddenly stopped and clanged against the ground as if something were obstructing its way. Crouching down slightly and moving the dust out of the way Winter noticed that one of the floorboards was slightly out of shape, making her realise that the house was more of s shit hole than she first thought.

Reaching down she proceeded to place the floor board back into its original position, only for it to slide forward into the ground below and reveal something that shouldn't have been there.

A numerous amount of papers and files seemed to be scattered around in the ground below the out of shape floor board as if someone had placed them there.

Winter reached down and pulled out one of the tanned coloured files, which had the words 'terminated' stamped red across the front. A second thing that caught her attention was the strange logo on the front, the logo that appeared on the top right corner of each paper and was stamped across the middle of each of the tanned coloured files, meaning that all the paper and the files came from the same place, a place that Laenna, for some reason was trying to hide.

Slowly opening the file Winter quickly scanned over the various charts, blood results and ultrasound s all of which meant nothing to her. She frowned before placing the file back on the ground only for one paper to fall out, picking it up she stared wide eyed at the photo in front her, the photo of young girl no older than four with long silver hair and bright silver eyes. The photo was of her.

The sound of her mother quietly shifting came to her attention and Winter quickly shoved whatever files she could up the back of her hooded jacket before quickly replacing the floorboard back into its original position.

She turned around so that she was facing her mother, whilst trying her best to make sure that the multiple files didn't creep out of its hiding space.

Laenna slowly sat up, double blinking once she noticed Winter in front of her sweeping up the remains of dust from the floor "Snowflake, you don't need to tidy up I can do it later" Laenna said with a small yawn before she rubbed at her eyes.

Winter smiled at her mother before placing the broom back down "Nah, its fine and you were tired" Winter stated before silently clutching her hooded jacket closer to her skin.

Laenna smiled before standing up "How about I make us dinner?" She suggested before she started on heading towards the kitchen.

Winter smiled before softly shaking her head at the request which caused Laenna to frown slightly – Winter never said no to the offer of food.

"It's just I promised Darcy that we would go out and eat later...and I want to go on an empty stomach and all" Winter lied

Laenna nodded in understanding before sitting back down on the sofa "How about you visit me tomorrow and I make you something then?" Laenna suggested with a grin.

Winter nodded "Yeah...that sounds great" Winter added with a grin before heading for the door. "I'll call you later" Winter called out before walking out the door and leaving Laenna somewhat confused.

Winter quickly walked down the street and pulled the files from out of its hiding place, she knew that theses files had some sort of importance otherwise her mother wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hiding them in the first place.

She also had a hunch that maybe one of the agents- Clint or Tasha knew about the strange yet somewhat familiar logo and maybe to extent Tony, for some of the papers had shown information on advanced technology which she had limited knowledge about.

But all Winter did know was that it had something to do with the letters A. I. M.

* * *

**_So what did you think of that?_**

**_I just had to put in a little cliffhanger and all that jazz._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where secrets are revealed and an a.i.m. is revealed_**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The peace the evening brings **

**Chapter Twelve *whoop* Thanks again to those who have stuck it out, reviewed, followed and/or favorited.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL ONLY THE OC'S**

* * *

Winter had decided that the world now officially hated her, for it decided to let it pour down with rain on the journey home and thus give her the appearance of a wet dog.

The tower receptionist gave her the strangest of looks once she walked in however Winter held her head high as she did live there after all.

The files that she had successfully 'borrowed' from her mother - which she had absolutely no intention of giving back had managed to keep dry thanks to Winter stuffing them up her hooded jacket.

Once she stepped out of the tower elevator and onto the living room floor she was attacked by Darcy who was wearing a wide grin at the sight of her.

Darcy frowned at Winter's soaked appearance whilst giving her the once over. Most likely her make-up was smeared, her hair stuck to her face and she was shivering like a Chihuahua in the cold.

"You look terrible" Darcy stated once she had finished her assessment on Winter.

Winter rolled her eyes before she gave a small sneeze. Next time she visited Queens she was going to take an umbrella.

Winter sniffed a little before wiping the water droplets from her face.

"Yeah, and I feel terrible too" She added with a sigh.

Darcy frowned at her friend, she was a little quieter than usual so maybe perhaps something was wrong with her mother.

"Winnie, you okay?" She asked after a short silence.

Winter shook her head sadly before releasing another small sneeze "I found these at my mom's place" Winter started as she pulled the multiple files from under her hooded jacket.

Darcy frowned at the files Winter placed in her hands. The logos stamped across the front meant very little to her but due to the worried expression on Winter's face she guessed that they served some sort of importance.

"I was going to show them to the others..." Winter started before she sneezed once more "But right now I feel like shit" she said with a sigh as she rubbed at her nose.

Darcy frowned at the files before glancing at Winter who was heading towards the elevator.

"What do you want me to do with these?" She asked the silver-haired woman.

Winter shrugged "Take 'em to Tony" she suggested before punching in the button to her floor and leaving Darcy alone.

Darcy glanced at the files once more, she frowned once she looked at one of its contents of all sorts of complicated equations that meant little to her. But if there was one thing she wanted to know it was what this AIM was.

* * *

The heroes had been in the same meeting room for hours now, and each of them had met a numerous amount of dead ends.

They were no closer to the mystery than they were at the start, however little did they know that they were in for some luck.

The sound of the glass door being knocked on loudly was enough to distract each of them from their screens and none of them were surprised at the sight of Darcy wildly flailing her arms about in order to grab their attention.

Once Steve had motioned for her to come in, she quickly placed a multiple array of files onto the middle of the large glass table.

Tony was the first to let his curiosity get the better of him, as he picked up the first file which had the words 'terminated' stamped across in large red lettering.

The AIM logo was plastered across the front, reminding him how close he was to losing everything and it looked like they were back.

He opened up its contents before glancing back to Darcy "Game of Thrones, where'd you get these?" He asked with a raised brow. The equations looked complicated for her to understand and files like these didn't just fall from the sky.

Darcy shrugged innocently "Winnie" she stated before glancing over at the rest of the heroes who had busied themselves with looking over the other files.

Tony frowned before flipping over a certain page, his eyes widening at what he saw. He glanced over to Bruce who was wearing the same shocked expression on his face, the same look of pure horror. Dotted over the page where details documents of embryonic experimentation and clipped next to the page was a small photo of an ultrasound scan.

A scan of a foetus of around twenty - four weeks, a scan that proved that the experimentation was a success.

The other heroes were not genius or scientists but they got the gist of what was recorded on the files.

Natasha frowned as a loose photo fell from her file, her eyes widening at the sight of familiar silver orbs staring right back at her.

"They were trying to create something?" Steve asked, his voice thick with confusion as he glanced over the information which made little sense to him.

Natasha shook her head sadly wishing that it were only that simple and glancing over to Bruce and Tony she knew that they felt the same way.

"They were creating _someone_" She corrected in her monotonous voice, though knowing her so well Clint could sense her anger.

Clint frowned before closing his file and glancing at the logo stamped on the front. It was so faint that you could almost miss it and it was staring at them in the face, laughing at them for missing the most obvious clue. It was all a game.

HYDRA never played games. They were secretive but they were all about fear, coming out from where it was least expected.

But _they_ were different, they liked to toy, to confuse and make even the smartest minds seem useless.

Darcy frowned once more before peering over Clint's shoulder to get a better look at the file, a certain page outlined details of some sort of technology that appeared alien to her - yet again most science related things were alien to her.

"What's a Technovore?" She asked and it was at that moment everyone went silent.

* * *

Laenna was sure that she was no longer alone, if her father had taught her anything it was to keep on her toes. That was how she survived for so long

Straightening her composure she advanced towards the kitchen where she was sure her intruder was waiting. No one made Laenna run.

She was quick and easily had the gun in her fingertips and pointed at the intruder who for some reason was content with staring out of kitchen windows to admire the scene below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The intruder asked her and Laenna tried get best to hide the sharp intake of breath at the sound of the voice. It had been too long.

She wasn't stupid for once the intruder had turned she was met with the sight of the familiar silver eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past twenty two years.

The intruder took a step closer to her in an attempt to close the gap between them and Laenna instantly tensed whilst clutching the gun tighter.

"Don't..." she said her voice barely a whisper.

The intruders' eyes softened and thus gave Laenna the opportunity to fully register his appearance. He had aged well, his dark hair fell in waved around his face which seemed more angular and his silver orbs filled with a curiosity she had seen in her daughter were fixed on her.

"How is she?" He asked after a short silence.

Laenna scoffed before rolling her eyes, why the sudden need to care now. What or who was after "Fine" Laenna spat her voice sporting an alien iciness that she wasn't used to.

The intruder nodded seemingly aware that he had brought out the worst of her.

"She looks like you...a lot" He stated in an attempt to style up a conversation.

"She has your eyes" She answered almost instantly however the intruder registered sadness in her tone that caused his heart to hitch slightly.

"You aren't here for a reunion...what's your purpose?" Laenna asked, her gun still pointed at the intruder yet they both knew that she wouldn't shoot.

He smiled at her bluntness "Forson's going to make another move" He stated which caused Laenna to freeze.

"Has he found her-" she asked though she was instantly silenced by the intruder.

"No...but they're planning something. Something big" He answered sadly.

Laenna narrowed her eyes in confusion; Forson wasn't that crazy...was he.

"Technovore" she whispered and the intruder nodded. Technovore meant the end, destruction and death.

"You need to get away. Take Winter and-" He started but was cut off by Laenna.

"And what?" She asked, hide she never hid it was weakness and if there was one thing Forson hated it was weakness.

"Forson will find us. Find her, find me and then...and then I'll lose my baby" Laenna cried before dropping to her knees on the floor.

The intruder placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. He was part of the reason why she was in the situation in the first place.

"We can find a way. I swear on it, Laenna Forson" He said softly which caused her to shake her head softly.

"It's Snow" she said quietly.

He smiled softly, she still did care and it sent a sense of pride through him "like me?" He asked and she nodded.

She saw his expression and lightly punched him in the gut with a small grin, she needed to have hope for her daughter and Snow was a symbol that they could be a family.

"I need to find her" Laenna stated as she stood.

The intruder nodded it was time for them both to make ways but he somehow doubted the likelihood of their paths crossing or for him to ever meet his Winter Snow.

* * *

**_So what did you think of that?_**

**_Not many questions were answered I'm afraid, but what we do know is that AIM is behind stuff and Technovore is bad._**

**_HINT: both Forson and Technovore are in the comics _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where mom's kick ass._**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?**

**Woo new chapter and once again thanks to those who have survived this long and to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS**

* * *

The question asked by Darcy had been on all of their minds and from what the files shown there wasn't much to go by.

After sitting in the same room until the early hours in the morning the heroes had decided to take a well-deserved break and get some rest.

Though the mysterious Technovore, still confused each of them.

The tower residents were sat watching Tony scan through various holographic screens in an attempt to discover what this Technovore was.

He frowned as he came across particular notes, which portrayed something virtually impossible - but here he was sitting with two master assassins, a super soldier, a doctor who turns into an angry green rage monster, a technopath, a god, his astrophysicist girlfriend and her assistant.

"Whatever this technovore is, it has a total nanite structure" Tony explained with a frown.

Darcy frowned before turning to Winter "I don't know much about tech, but wouldn't that mean each bit would be able to move on its own?" Darcy asked.

Winter nodded slowly, the structure of technovore seemed somewhat impressive. As it was made entirely out of nanites that meant it could potentially deconstruct and reconstruct itself at a given command, it could prove useful however in the wrong hands could be a weapon somehow Winter felt that technovore already _was_ in those hands.

Natasha frowned it the screen, what was the real purpose of technovore for AIM. Sure it gave them leverage over other bigger names on the technology business since a weapon made entirely out of nanites did serve as deterrent of some kind. Only it wasn't like AIM to make deterrents they never sat back and waited for the enemy to make the first move for they _were_ the first move.

"Stark, you've dealt with them. What's next?" The red-head asked.

Tony exhaled loudly, to admit that he had very little of an idea felt alien to him, he always had some idea but right now he felt frustrated.

"They might try to use the technovore...but I'm not sure for what" Tony answered.

Winter looked over the files in her lap, there was very little on technovore itself it was almost as if something was missing.

"If we find out what it does maybe we can find out what AIM will do next" Winter suggested before turning back to the files in front of her "But some information seems to be missing so maybe if I went back to my mom's-" She started before Tony stopped her mid-sentence.

"Hold up another bastard, why do you need to go back to your mom's?" He asked with a frown.

Winter shrugged before glancing back at the files...It seemed that she may have missed a teeny little detail out about where she came across the files.

Clint frowned before turning to face Winter.

"Shit, Snow...your mom's AIM" Clint sighed before running a hand through his hair, things were just getting more complicated.

Winter frowned before folding her arms over her chest, she didn't exactly ask for all this to happen. But yet no one does.

"I'm not sure...It's not like I can just go up to mom and say 'hey mom do you work for any secret evil organisations that I should know about'" Winter said with emphasised sarcasm.

Darcy placed a hand on Winter's shoulder before sending a glare at Clint.

"Winnie, no one's saying that your mom's evil..." Darcy said with her mom voice.

If it were under different circumstances someone would have laughed yet they all stayed silence.

"Maybe we should go to Queens...your mom has answers and we have questions" Steve suggested.

Clint nodded before frowning "Somehow I doubt she'll welcome the earth's mightiest heroes with open arms" Clint muttered which caused both Bruce and Tony to chuckle slightly before Natasha sent them a glare.

"He's right we don't want to overwhelm her" Natasha stated.

Steve nodded before turning to Winter

"Winter you should stay, it's probably not safe for you out in the open" Steve suggested which caused Winter to frown.

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it" She added with a pout.

Steve smiled before turning to the two assassins "Then Clint and Natasha, you're with me" he announced before turning to the rest of the group "and the rest of you try and see what you can find" He added which caused everyone to nod while Tony grunted his response.

* * *

To say that she was on edge was an understatement. She was paranoid. Laenna was sat alone in her small apartment in Queens desperately trying to pinpoint Forson's next move, however it seemed all her efforts were in vain.

Sighing loudly she placed the large file down with a thud before turning her focus towards the kitchen, perhaps her intruder would drop in and visit...yet again maybe not.

Laenna was many things one of them being a hopeful person however at this point she was finding being hopeful difficult, especially when her daughter was concerned.

Walking towards the kitchen she gave a small frown, she was no longer alone.

Turning to face her intruders she smiled before folding her arms.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it was rude to come into someone's home uninvited..." She pointed out with a small smile.

The red-head stared her down as if she were trying to read her. The archer however seemed somewhat amused which caused Laenna to frown slightly.

"Ma'am, what do you know about technovore?" The soldier asked.

Laenna tensed for it was clear that they knew which meant that Winter too knew of technovore.

"A lot of things" She stated before turning to reach for the box of fruit loops behind her.

Natasha raised a brow; she had ways hated when they played dumb.

"Winter could be a target...Make this easier for us" She said which suddenly caused Laenna to turn. "Make this easier for her" Natasha added causing Laenna to sigh.

She ran a hand through her silver hair, she had never intended for things to have gone this way or for anyone to get hurt.

"It's a virus" She said leaning against the counter.

Clint frowned exchanging a look with Steve "A virus...but it's technology" Clint muttered, how could the two be the same.

Laenna nodded before turning to the window-a shadow moved passed yet no one was there.

"It's techno - organic...living almost" She added with a sigh.

Steve turned to the two assassins; with his lack of experience with modern day technology he was certain that a living one was bad.

"What do you mean by living?" Steve asked.

Laenna sighed "Like a human it learns, adapts and heals" She explained

Natasha's eyes widened "You know a lot about technovore" Natasha stated causing Laenna to nod slowly.

"It's because I created it..." She said before turning back to the window-something wasn't right.

"Ma'am I think we should take you back to the tower for further questioning" Steve suggested.

Clint frowned before turning to Steve "So we're inviting AIM agents to the tower now?" Clint asked his voice filled with sarcasm.

Natasha sent Clint a glare before turning to Steve "Cap, it's your call" She said before turning back to Laenna.

Laenna frowned before slowly picking up the fruit loops box.

"You know...I've always hated people threatening my family, this time I'm not standing by" she announced and at that moment the fruit loops box fell to the floor with thud and gunshots echoed through the kitchen, reducing the glass window to shattered shards.

A loud thud was heard before Laenna placed the gun back on the kitchen table.

"I should probably deal with that before we leave" Laenna stated with a small smile before she walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to get on her bad side" Clint stated before following after Laenna.

* * *

The avengers were slightly wary of the ex-AIM agent in the tower however it was difficult to see her as threatening when she was currently mixing a batch of cookie dough.

Darcy who had already gotten acquainted with Winter's mother happily stuck her finger in the bowl to take a scoop full of the stuff.

"Mm. Laenna this is good..." Darcy said with a grin before reaching for the bowl once more, only to get her hand swatted away by the older silver haired woman.

Laenna shook her head before scooping the dough onto the baking tray. "Wait till they're done" She said in a mom voice which sounded similar to Darcy's own.

Darcy gave a little pout before Laenna handed her the last of cookie dough causing the dark haired woman to squeal with delight before placing herself on the sofa in between Steve and Winter.

"You know..." She started before filling her mouth with more cookie dough.

"It's hard to you know be afraid of your mom when she makes killer cookie dough" Darcy stated.

Winter shook her head slightly before taking a scoop full of cookie dough herself.

Darcy grimaced before shoving the bowl in Winter's lap.

"Ew...cooties..." She muttered causing Winter to shrug before dipping her finger in once more.

She smiled in delight before offering the bowl to Steve, who politely declined so she offered it to Clint who shook his head with a frown.

"I just ate..." He muttered, whilst grimacing.

Winter shrugged before reaching into the bowl once more.

Laenna emerged from the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies, she begun offering them out to the heroes before taking a seat next to Darcy.

"So what do you kids want to know?" Laenna asked though Bruce was sure that she was younger than he was.

Tony collapsed the screen he had been looking at before turning to Laenna.

"Something about technovore would be nice" Tony suggested before biting into one of the cookies, he nodded his head in satisfaction before raising the bitten cookie to Laenna in a sign of thanks.

Winter nodded in agreement before adding "And how it includes me"

Laenna nodded before clasping her hands together.

"Like I mentioned before, it's a techno organic virus" She started before Tony cut in.

"A virus with a nanite structure...something tells me that there's more" He muttered with a slight frown.

Laenna nodded before turning to Winter "It can also adapt to make itself more efficient" She added.

Winter frowned before turning to face her mom, if it were adapting it would mean that it was living...

"Mom does that mean it adapts to other forms of tech?" She asked.

Laenna nodded once more causing Tony to groan, things were just getting better.

Darcy exhaled loudly before turning to Laenna.

"This is all great...evil nanite thingies and shit, but how does Winnie fit into this?" Darcy asked.

Laenna exhaled loudly before running a hand through her silver hair.

Natasha noticed her nervous expression, it was mostly likely that Laenna wasn't going to explain in front of all these people but whatever she had to say Winter needed to know.

"In case technovore went out of our control we needed a way to stop it..." Laenna starred her eyes were lowered to the floor as if she couldn't bare to look at anyone - least of all Winter.

Tony glanced at Laenna before turning to Winter. Technovore essentially was technology it could adapt and learn so if it ever turned on its creators they needed something - no _someone_ to stop it.

Winter stiffened before placing her head in her hands.

"Shit...It's me isn't" She whispered and if Laenna's silence was anything to go by then she was right.

"We made you to stop technovore" Laenna confirmed with a straight face. Winter had always believed that everyone had a purpose, their own song to sing but somehow she couldn't help but feel that stopping technovore was the end of that song.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**I try my best to leave cliffhangers and all that jazz.**_

_**Not sure why this chapter took so long to get out but stay tuned for the next one where things happen and all that.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have friends on the other side...**

**Once again thanks to everyone who's stuck it out not much longer left *silent tear* **

**Quick recap from the last chapter, technovore is a techno organic virus created by AIM for a purpose yet to discover. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL**

* * *

Winter had at least finished the cookie dough so perhaps one good thing had come out from the surprise meeting. Her mother appeared distressed as if something was bothering her but Winter wondered what more could Laenna be possibly hiding. The heroes continued to talk with Laenna in their conference room however that didn't ease the awkwardness in the living room.

Jane exchanged a look with Darcy as Winter silently fiddled with her hands while her gaze remained distance on the television.

It was a documentary portraying the lives of sea turtle hatch-lings, a numerous amount of were attempting to make it towards the ocean, however one turtle was trapped on its shell and this making it a possible victim for an impending gull.

"It's kinda sad..." Winter said with a sigh as she stared at the television screen.

Jane turned to Darcy who only frowned in confusion at Winters actions.

"The mother turtle just fucks off to the ocean and leaves her babies to fend for themselves" Winter continued with a scowl.

Jane frowned at the screen, watching as the turtle hatch-lings attempted once more to get off its back it started to wave its little legs around in the air, but all its effort were in vain - the gull sat waiting.

"Winter, it's life...you know survival of the fittest things like these have happened for centuries" Jane explained with a small smile.

Winter exhaled loudly before folding her arms.

"But she's their mother...She can't just hide shit from them and expect them to be okay with it, not cool man...not cool" Winter exclaimed.

Darcy shrugged in confusion once more before turning to Jane.

"I don't think she's talking about the turtles any more..." She whispered loudly.

Jane raised a brow whilst giving Darcy a 'are you fucking serious look...of course it's not the turtles'

Darcy simply shrugged before eating the last of Laenna's cookies...They were really good.

"I'm sure that your mom was trying to protect you...After all she has your best interest" Jane tried to reason.

Winter nodded slowly before turning back to the television screen where the hatch-ling had managed to right itself and was now a mere centimeters from the ocean.

"Protect me - I'm twenty two...and anyway it doesn't feel like it" She added with a sigh.

Jane gave a small smile before turning back to the screen. It seemed that the mother turtle had just abandoned her hatch-lings - left them to die. But in reality she was protecting them, for if the hatch-lings could survive the journey from the beach to the ocean even with all the dangers, then they could survive anything.

"It will feel like that, Winter, but trust me she was protecting you...It's just that you don't understand her way of showing it" Jane stated.

* * *

The avengers were sat in the conference room once more only this time to be joined by the ex-AIM agent otherwise known as Winter's mom.

Laenna had explained very little to the heroes about Winter's involvement in technovore; except that her only part was to ensure it didn't go out of control...Only it seemed that she was still hiding something.

"If and when, Forson decides to release technovore it will be from the base in Barbuda" Laenna stated.

Steve frowned for island was new to him since it was so small.

"Antigua and Barbuda, a small island in the Caribbean and it's practically deserted" Natasha explained upon Steve confused expression.

Clint nodded in agreement "which makes it the perfect location to be hidden from the public eye" The archer added.

The island was only inhabited by tourists and the few people that worked the tourist attractions but somehow the heroes doubted that a trip to Barbuda meant a vacation.

"So what's the plan...go to Barbuda and smash technovore?" Bruce asked with an added nervous chuckle.

Tony turned to his science bro and nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" Tony answered almost instantly.

"Don't get me wrong, but smashing technovore sounds like a great plan...but doesn't something like this concern Fury?" Clint asked with a frown.

Natasha nodded at her partner in agreement before turning back towards the rest of the heroes.

"Clint's right, technovore a threat and SHIELD has a right to know about threats" Natasha added.

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, for he did think that both agents had a point about alerting the director on the possible threat, however since technovore was essentially a machine who was to say that SHIELD wouldn't treat it as they did the tessera and attempt to use it for their own gain.

"We deal with this ourselves" Steve stated which seemed to surprise almost everyone in the room. " We're the avengers this is what we're here for to make decisions and to protect" he added.

Thor nodded in agreement whilst raising mjolnir in the air "I agree with the captain, we are what the midgardians call 'the earth's mightiest heroes' so it is our duty to protect - even from themselves" Thor added with his usual booming voice.

Clint shuddered at the echoing through the room, it seemed that no matter how many times they had told the Asgardian to use an 'inside voice' he still found it necessary to project his voice as if he were a large crowd.

"Well, looks like we're going to Barbuda to smash" Clint sighed before placing his boot clad feet on the table in an attempt to get comfortable.

"You'll need someone on the inside to get you in" Laenna added after a short silence.

Tony turned to face the silver-haired woman with a frown, ever since the whole 'I used to work for AIM and I helped them build a deadly robot' thing he found it hard to trust her.

"What someone like you?" He asked with a raised brow.

She shook her head with a sigh.

"No, Forson would put my head on a platter the moment I stepped foot on the island...I have someone on the inside and if it weren't for him we wouldn't even know Forson was about to make a move" She added with a small smile.

Natasha sat up with interest, it seemed that Laenna had someone feeding her information but the real question was if they were to be trusted.

"A double agent...how do you know they can be trusted?" She asked with narrowed eyes, she trusted hardly anyone the only ones that were lucky enough to gain her trust were the tower inhabitants.

Laenna gave a small smile before turning back to Natasha.

"I trust him for we want the same thing" She answered after a short pause.

Natasha narrowed her eyes in confusion once more "And what would that be?" She asked in a somewhat icy tone.

Laenna smiled once more and it was at that moment Natasha realised that the woman smiled a lot - maybe a bit more than necessary but a smile all the same and Natasha envied it. She wished she could smile like that, she wanted to smile like that.

"For Winter to be safe" Laenna answered.

* * *

Darcy sat with a pout once the avengers had revealed that they were going to the caribbean island to destroy technovore.

"Aw...you guys get to go to a Caribbean island..."She added with a whine.

Bruce frowned before turning back to the dark haired woman.

"It isn't exactly a vacation, Darcy" he tried to reason.

Clint laughed at Darcy's expression before heading towards the elevator

"Don't worry, Darce, it's strictly professional" he added with a grin.

Darcy snorted before turning to Winter

"Yeah because you don't mix business with pleasure, right Natasha?" Darcy asked with an innocent smile.

Winter would have laughed at Clint's 'clearly not impressed ' expression but if the glare that Natasha was giving was anything to go by she concluded that it was a bad idea.

Tony laughed before turning to Thor who was still giving his 'goodbye' to Jane.

"He - man hurry up...and keep it PG-13" he added with a wide grin.

Thor nodded before parting with Jane and heading towards the elevator with the others.

The three women sat in a short silence before Darcy turned to her phone and proceeded to have a conversation.

Winter couldn't help but notice the nervousness that Jane was displaying. She was absently fidgeting with her fingernails, a habit that Winter herself had fallen victim to on occasion. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her, for it must of been hard when someone you cared about did something so dangerous even though you know that they would be fine you still worry.

"They'll be fine" Winter stated causing Jane to turn to face her.

Jane gave a small smile before nodding

"I know but I can't help but worry" Jane said with a loud sigh, she hated feeling so helpless, so small and it was times like these that she envied Thor's Asgardian ally, Sif.

"Someone has to...and anyway it shows we care" Winter offered with a shrug.

Jane frowned at Winters logic, she was like Darcy in a way a sort of shoulder to cry on yer less vulgar and someone you could have an adult conversation with, yet she had that fun side. The side that made people laugh with dirty jokes and weird habits.

"How did you figure this out?" Jane asked.

Winter shrugged before turning back to Jane.

"Before when you was telling me about my mom I thought I was done with her...but watching her leave...I was worried if that was the last time that I was going to see her and it was then that I knew that I cared" Winter answered.

Jane smiled for it was times like these that she was grateful to have Winter as a friend; she had some good advice.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time but I ordered us Thai food...It will be here soon so Winnie will have to get it" Darcy announced once she had stuffed her phone back into the confinement of her jeans pocket.

Winter turned to send Darcy a mock glare with her arms folded.

"Way to ruin a moment, Darcy" Winter said with a small smile.

Winter slowly got up before Darcy called her once more.

"And send Happy up here...I promised him a Mario kart game" Darcy added with a smile. Happy was surprisingly good at Mario kart.

"Anything else, since apparently I'm your new assistant" Winter said with a frown before heading for the elevator.

* * *

The lobby was empty, save for Happy and it seemed that the receptionist- who Winter had forgotten her name or just didn't care to remember had left at some point, leaving the lobby eerily quiet.

Happy was a nice man, apparently he used to be a boxer which made him perfect for his job at the tower. But that still didn't explain his talent for Mario kart.

"Happy, Darcy wants you upstairs something about Mario kart..."Winter explained once she saw him.

Happy instantly smiled and headed for the elevator leaving Winter to open the lobby door for Thai food delivery woman.

It wasn't very often hat Winter had seen a grown woman deliver take out, it was usually some teenage boy with a sad look on his face for making poor life choices. But the woman in front of her seemed proud to work for a Thai takeaway probably because she got to deliver to avenger's tower.

"How much do I owe you?" Winter asked as she fished out her purse.

The woman shrugged "$23.98" She answered almost instantly making her sound like some robot.

Winter nodded before pulling out some dollar bills and placing them in the woman's waiting hand.

The woman nodded a smile on her face yet she was still holding Winter's hand.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable she attempted to withdraw her hand, only for the woman's grip to tighten.

"Um you can let go now..." Winter said with unease as she attempted to pry the woman's fingers off her with her free hand only the woman had her in face-hugger like grip and wasn't going to let go.

The woman smiled and before Winter could even register what was happening there was a sharp pain in the back of her hand and right where her just healed bullet wound was.

Since the woman's grip had lose nee she had the opportunity to push her away N from her, but that was the least of her worries as Winter suddenly felt a throbbing pain throughout her entire body.

"What the fuck-"Winter shouted as she instantly covered the back of her left hand. Why was it always the left hand?

The woman laughed before revealing a now empty syringe leading to Winter putting two and two together.

"What did you so to me?!" Winter exclaimed as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

The woman laughed before pocketing the syringe.

She seemed a little too pleased with herself and the smile that she was displaying was starting to set Winter on edge.

"That my friend was technovore 2.0...a much more interesting version if you ask me" she explained.

Winter growled before using all the energy she could muster to search for technological device on the woman and upon finding a communicator she sent a silver spark through it, causing it to short circuit and send the woman convulsing on the floor.

Winter did feel bad for the woman but if there was a new technovore that her friends didn't know about then that could mean trouble.

The pain suddenly shot through her once more only this time it sent her to the ground.

Her joints and limbs felt like heavy weights and her eyelids were attempting to shut but Winter grit her teeth and using her arms she dragged herself along the lobby carpet and headed once more for the elevator.

But the one thing going grouch her mind was that she had just given an AIM agent thirty dollars and they didn't even give her change.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**I told you last chapter that things would happen...and things did indeed happen.**_

_**So before this was written I had no idea that Barbuda was real...I legitimately thought that it was a marvel made up place and that is why I don't do geography.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where the avengers arrive in Barbuda and more things happen.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I AM NOT GROOT!**

**It's getting closer and closer to the end and for that I am really sad.**

**Once again sounding like a broken record, a massive thanks to those who have stuck it out and a slightly smaller thanks to those who have just joined in Winter's journey.**

**Recap from last chapter the avengers just left for Barbuda and Winter was injected with an upgraded version of technovore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL**

* * *

The quinjet hovered almost quietly over the island of Antigua and Barbuda since it was in the early hours of the morning the island seemed pretty quiet.

Natasha proceeded to bring the jet down to the clearing of the beach, the reflective panels allowing it to remain hidden from public view.

Steve or Captain America as he was now on duty donned his trademark shield before turning to address the rest of the group.

"It's straight forward, Widow Laenna head in first to cut off the eyes, followed by Hawkeye and myself to make a clean passage for Iron Man, Bruce and Thor to find and destroy technovore" Captain explained.

The group nodded save for Iron Man who closed his face plate in a silent and non existent nod of agreement.

"We've got over four hundred eyes on us and that's not even counting the agents...so anything we do has got to be quick" Natasha added with a scowl.

The group nodded once more.

"Whatever you guys do it can't involve guns or a machine of any kind for if you fail to destroy every scrap of technovore it will only rebuild itself" Laenna pointed out.

Iron Man nodded and if his face plate were down they would have seen his trademark Tony Stark smirk.

"So smash and smash good" He stated before turning towards Bruce "looks like the big guy will be smashing today" He added causing Bruce to nervously chuckle.

Widow gave a silent nod to the Captain before exiting the quintet with Laenna in tow...It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Darcy was winning.

She was officially beating Happy at Mario kart yet no one other that Jane was there to witness her impending victory.

She vigorously turned the steering wheel and as a result knocked bowser of the edge of rainbow bridge and into the dark abyss of space.

"That should be illegal" Happy called out other the hum of the karts.

Darcy snorted before sending a banana peel behind her cart and thus causing Luigi to spin wildly out of control and fall off of the bridge.

Jane let out a small moan of frustration for her character had been declared seventh place.

"Now that was cold" Happy commented once he had sped past Jane.

Darcy shrugged before heading for the finishing line when suddenly the elevator sounded causing her to pause the game.

"That must be, Winnie" Darcy muttered as she craned her neck to see who was there until to see no one there.

"Can someone fucking help me" a small voice croaked out.

Jane suddenly ran over to where Winter was sat and Darcy almost gasped at her paler than usual complexion.

Winter sat up slowly with a grunt whilst placing her back against the couch for support.

Darcy turned to Happy with a worried expression, the large man instantly ran off towards the kitchen.

"Winter...what happened?" Jane asked softly.

Winter winced once more and it was clear that she was in pain.

"The Thai food delivery woman...She was from AIM" Winter gasped.

Jane gasps whilst Darcy frowned in confusion, so AIM was just impersonation delivery food people now...what was this world coming to - other than ever so slowly heating up.

"So does this mean no take out?" Darcy asked which instantly caused her to receive a glare from both Jane and Winter.

Happy quickly returned with a glass of water for Winter and he too sat on the ground next to the women.

"JARVIS can you find out what technovore in doing to Winter?" Jane asked the AI.

"Certainly miss Foster" the AI answered instantly and a blew holographic light appeared in front of Winter.

There was a short silence before the AI spoke up once more and numerous amount of charts appeared showing Winter's vitals.

"Miss Foster, it appears that a nanorobot is attempting to shut down, miss Snow's bodily functions" The AI explained.

Darcy frowned before looking back at the screen.

"Shut down...but she's not a machine, she's a person" Jane pointed out.

"Yes, miss Foster, miss Snow is indeed human..." the cool British voice answered.

Darcy rolled her eyes...like suri, JARVIS could be oh so helpful.

"This is bad..." Winter groaned out.

Darcy frowned Winter had gotten paler causing the icy blue of her veins to stand out.

"I know you could-" Jane started only to be cut off by Winter.

"No the guys...They don't know about the new technovore...They don't know what they're up against" Winter said with an added wince...The pain was getting worse.

Darcy frowned sharing a worried look with Jane. If the avengers didn't know that the upgraded technovore could now infect people then they were in for a fight.

"We have to do something" Winter whispered.

Jane turned back to Winter, she had the same look on her face she had when she had started the nerf war with Darcy despite everyone's objections and anyone who had seen that look just knew that the silver haired woman that a plan, a plan that was usually not really a good one.

"Do what, you're..." her voice trailed off almost afraid to muster up the words.

Winter nodded as if she understood.

"Dying...I know. But if we don't do something - anything then people we care about could be" Winter added with a determination unlike her.

"What do you want us to do?" Darcy asked after a short silence. There was no way to contact the avengers with comprising their position and even if they did would they have warned them in time.

"You heard Laenna...I was created for a purpose and it's about time I did something right" She said with a small shrug as if it was obvious.

Jane sat wide eyed at her friend.

"You do know that they left for Barbuda - the caribbean" Jane pointed out.

"that would take at least three hours and fifthy seven minutes' Darcy added causing everyone to look at her.

She innocently shrugged whilst holding up her StarkPhone.

"What...I Googled it" She stated with a small smile.

"And with the quinjet the flight time would be at least halved" Winter pointed out.

Jane frowned "and who's going to fly?" She asked.

Darcy shrugged before turning to Winter.

"We don't need a pilot...We have a technopath" Darcy pointed out with a gesture towards the silver haired woman.

Jane pouted she was outnumbered and she turned to face Happy who only shrugged.

"It's my job to help out Tony and of course the rest of the avengers...I would be a fool to stop you" He added with a sigh if tony didn't trust him so much he would have been fired , maybe the worst that would happen once the avengers returned would be that his pay got slashed or something.

Darcy grinned and Winter gave a small smile.

Jane sighed, defeated.

"Well...We're going to Barbuda" Jane sighed and instantly Winter and Darcy headed for the elevator they were going to take the spare quinjet.

* * *

Natasha had been in many awkward situations, being a SHIELD agent meant that she had to work with people that she may have not wanted to work with but being to woman - and the agent she was she stuck it out and acted like nothing was wrong. But standing in a quiet security camera control room with a woman she hardly even trusted proved to be very difficult.

It was almost as if the older woman could tell she felt this way for she kept her distance with the redhead as she worked away on the controls leaving the only sound to be buttons tapping away and the soft sound of breathing.

"Once I shut off the cameras your team had only ninety seconds before the backup systems kick in and turn them back on...and even then agents might get suspicious" Laenna informed the red-head with her focus fixed on the scream in front of her.

Natasha nodded before pressing her pointer finger to her communicator.

"You hear that Cap?" She asked before waiting for a response from Steve and it was a few short seconds before he responded.

"_Loud and clear, Widow...just let us know when you shut them off" _He answered.

"Understood" She responded before removing her finger from the communicator.

There was a short pause before Laenna held her palm over one of the controls and then turned to the red head.

"Natasha I'm going to shut them off" Laenna announced, more so for her to alert Captain.

Natasha nodded before pressing her finger to her communicator once more and doing so.

Laenna pushed the last button and instantly all the outside cameras were shut down and thus allowing the others to get in with ease.

There was a short silence as both women watched on the security footage the team making their way through the AIM base.

But one thing played on Natasha's mind the fact that whenever someone even mentioned the name Forson in a conversation Laenna would visibly stiffen, an obvious sign of resentment to this Forson.

"Forson. Who is he?" Natasha asked getting straight to the point.

Once more Laenna stiffened slightly before giving a small smile.

"The Scientist Supreme, the leader of AIM" she answered as if it were obvious.

Natasha frowned Laenna defiantly knew more than she was letting on.

"Hm. You seem awful close" She said with a sigh never taking Laenna out of her peripherals.

Laenna shrugged "people are pretty close here in AIM" Laenna answered.

Natasha gave a small smile, this woman was good.

"Winter's twenty two...yet you don't even look forty."Natasha started.

Laenna frowned slightly at the younger woman.

"So where are you going with this Agent Romanoff?" Laenna asked putting extra emphasis on her status as an agent.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I was merely pointing out that if Winter was twenty two then that would place you at around seventeen when you had her...but the real issue is why Forson would enlist a teenager to a secret terrorist agency?" Natasha stated.

Laenna frowned once more she had to give the agent credit she was smart.

"So you have a theory...tell me" laenna said.

Natasha nodded slowly tracing her fingers across an old computer.

"The reason you were brought in young and the reason why you hate Forson is because he's your Father" Natasha stated.

Laenna nodded.

"But you got one thing wrong...I don't hate him" She said sadly for she knew that she could never hate her own father and she hated herself for it.

* * *

Tony had managed to get himself, Bruce and Thor into one of AIM's laboratories. Scanning the area his eyes widened at the sight of the numerous inactive technovore robots that had filled the room.

Thor raised mjolnir before abruptly bringing it down onto one of the robots and thus rendering it to a harmless pile of metal.

"This technovore is a tiny foe" Thor remarked as he eyed the now crushed robot.

Bruce nodded in agreement, he had decided not to Hulk out unless they needed to and it seemed that the technovore posed no such threat at the moment.

"They're tiny but from what Laenna told us they're deadly" Bruce pointed out to the Asgardian.

Tony snorted at the mention of the older silver haired woman. He still couldn't understand how Cap trusted her so easily despite her working for AIM. ex agent or not for to Tony once an agent you were always an agent.

"So we're on a first name basis with big Snow?" Tony remarked once he had removed his face plate.

Bruce shook his head slightly before turning to Thor who seemed to be having fun destroying the technovore robots.

"You know, Tony it must be hard for her" Bruce tried to reason.

Tony quirked a brow at the scientist. "Which part. Being associated with AIM or creating a dangerous form of nanotechnology?" Tony asked with a frown before sending his own blast at the technovore.

Bruce stiffened slightly at Tony's tone, AIM almost cost him to lose everything that he loved, so trying to get him to trust an ex agent wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You know Tony did you ever do the math... Winter's twenty two" Bruce pointed out.

Tony frowned wondering where the conversation was heading.

"And her mother...She can't even be forty at least not yet" Bruce continued.

Tony nodded understanding Bruce's point, though he didn't like it.

"Putting her mother at around seventeen, eighteen when she um...had her" Bruce concluded.

Tony nodded for everything Bruce said did add up though one thing he did wonder was why a teenager was having genetically modified babies in the first place and why would she even be involved with AIM.

It was then that a mechanical whirring was heard followed by one of Thor's battle cry's and upon glancing around the lab, both Tony and Bruce realised that technovore had been activated which meant that someone knew that they were there.

Tony sighed before putting his face plate back on, guess it wasn't going to be as easy as the group had initially had planned- but yet again saving the world never did go to plan where evil robots were concerned.

"Guess you will be suiting up after all, Bruce" Tony said with a grin as he got stuck in the battle with the nano-bots.

* * *

**_So what did you think of that?_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where the girls get to Barbuda and more things happen._**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Be our guest, be our guest put out service to the test…**

**Once again thanks for sticking it out this far, it's quite sad but not much longer left **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL**

* * *

If there was one thing that Winter hated it was heights however when flying a plane being able to actually see was essential.

So with Winter squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the fact that they were hundreds of feet in the air wasn't helping anyone.

Jane clutched onto the seat in front of her in fear as the quinjet continued to rock from side to side thanks to Winter's flying.

"Winter, you know it would really calm me if you know...kept your eyes open" Jane pointed out as the pressure she was applying to the chair in front of her was turning her knuckles white.

Winter shrugged slightly before opening one of her eyes. A scream escaping her once she realised how high they actually were.

"Shit...I'm going to puke!" Winter exclaimed before clasping her hands over her mouth.

Darcy grimaced before turning to face her friends.

"Winnie, if you puke I am not cleaning it up" Darcy called out before peeking out of the window.

Winter frowned before looking out of the window and trying her hardest to calm her racing heartbeat and breathing. And to top that was the pains she was getting throughout her body thanks to the nanorobots.

"Hey guys I can see the island, were getting close" Winter announced.

Darcy peeked out of the window before grinning widely.

"Oh lookie a beach!" Darcy exclaimed as she pointed at the window.

After carefully landing the plane without jostling it too much Winter was the first to run out and welcome the land.

"I've never been so happy to be on the ground" she declared with a grin as she sat on her knees in the sand.

Jane frowned before glancing round the beach, for a tourist destination it was very deserted.

"Winter how far is the base from here?" Jane asked the silver-haired woman.

Winter slowly stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain that shot through her and using her powers searches for the AIM base.

"Not that far...We landed quite near" Winter offered.

Darcy frowned before stretching out her arms

"Maybe we should get a move on...I don't know about you guys but I'm getting pretty hot outside in the sun" Darcy said before wiping the bead of sweat from her forehead.

Winter nodded before leading the way, she just hoped they reached the base soon.

* * *

Everything seemed to go down in flames in a split second. The doors to the control room were smashed open revealing a hoard of AIM agents and thus causing the two women into a battle of their own against the beekeepers.

The agents were dressed in bright yellow protective suits which covered the entirety of their bodies. Their bright yellow uniforms gave them the appeared of beekeepers hence their nicknames.

Natasha swiftly dodged an attack one of the agents sent her way before quickly firing one of her Widow's bites at the attacker and causing them to convulse before falling to the ground.

To say that Laenna was a bad fighter was an understatement, for even Natasha seemed impressed by the older woman's fighting skill.

Laenna fished out a device which looked similar to a stun gun, the device emitted a large electric pulse which caused the AIM agents uniforms to short circuit.

"Romanoff, we should get word to the others...AIM knows we're here" Laenna said before blocking another one of the agents.

Natasha nodded before deflecting another punch, the AIM agents were really kissing her off.

"_Cap...AIM knows we're here...Cap, do you read me?" _She asked before groaning. It was just their luck that the communicator would cut off at that moment.

More agents started pouring into the control room and it was clear that the women were outnumbered.

Laenna frowned before glancing up the air vents it looked like there was going to be way out.

"Romanoff, I think we got a way out of here" Laenna said as she gestured to the vents above them.

Natasha dodged an oncoming attack with a side roll before turning up towards the vents.

"A little high..." She remarked before using a sweep kick to send an agent to the floor.

Laenna chuckled lightly before heading towards Natasha, hitting and shocking the agents in her way in the process.

"I can give you a lift...and create a distraction" She added with a mutter.

Natasha nodded before turning to the older woman; Laenna quickly set her device on the computers causing them to short circuit and explode. The explosion and smoke was enough to surprise the agents as well as give Natasha the opportunity to escape via the vents.

Laenna passed her the grate causing the redhead to frown.

"You're not coming?" She asked causing Laenna to shake her head slightly.

Laenna gave a small smile before closing the grate, the smoke was starting to clear and she could see the agents starting to come to.

"Winter would most likely kill me if something happened to you...and besides you can do a lot more than I can" She added with a grin before turning to the group that had started to surround her.

Natasha had to hand it to the older woman; she was holding her own against the agents and was good. She fought not only for herself; but for her daughter and if Natasha knew one thing it was that a mother's love was a powerful thing. And Winter was lucky to have her.

* * *

The nanorobots were starting to swarm the lab for when they were hit they would heal and it was starting to anger the Hulk.

The large green beast was pummelling the robots only for them to continue crawling over his body and heal themselves. He released an animalistic roar before smashing more of the robots.

Thor wasn't having much luck with the robots either, the Asgardian lightening was enough to cause them to short circuit, however as they weren't completely destroyed they too gained the power of Thor's lightning.

"Tony, the technovore is proving to be a worthy foe!" The Asgardian declared before using mjolnir to smash the nanorobots before they could attempt to shock him.

The nanorobots formed a large hand as they attempted to overpower Tony's iron man suit. Tony sent out an electromagnetic pulse causing the robots to fall to the floor, however some of them remained standing and starting on trying to shut down his armour.

"The bastards are shutting down anything tech related..." He added with a sigh before scanning the robots for any possible weaknesses.

"And they seem to have no weak points" he added before reducing a large amount of the nanorobots to harmless bits of metal.

There was a loud explosion as Hulk ran through the one of the lab walls and it was at moment that a number of agents decided to enter the lab and compliment things.

"Looks like the party just started" Tony remarked before firing at the agents. Nothing was ever simple when evil robots were concerned.

* * *

Sirens were wailing agents were running the whole scene was just chaos.

The three women stood adorned in beekeeper outfits thus allowing them to conceal their identities as well as move around with ease.

Winter frowned before repositioning the rifle in her hand it was heavy and holding a weapon made her slightly nervous.

"I say we follow those guys" Winter suggested as she watched a group of agents run past. Her voice sounded alien in her ears thanks to the suit, almost masculine.

Darcy turned to see where they went before shrugging.

"I don't know, Winnie it looks as they're heading towards the danger" Darcy remarked, her voice also sporting a masculine tone.

Jane nodded before turning to Winter.

"It would most likely be the others that set off the alarm...so following sounds like a decent enough plan" Jane reasoned before walking after Winter.

A large group of agents suddenly entered a room which Winter assumed was the laboratory, only thanks to its destruction it was clear to assume that Bruce had Hulked out.

Both Tony and Thor were seen fighting off the multiple agents though the task served difficult thanks to the nanorobots.

Darcy quickly ducked to the ground wildly using her gun to shoot at the AIM agents however thanks to her inability to see due to her closed eyes, stray bullets were fired across the room.

"Winnie...plan?!" She exclaimed over the sound of gunfire.

Winter shrugged before using the but of her gun to hit the back of an agent before turning to Jane who was hiding with Darcy underneath a lab station desk.

"I think I might be able to take them out using the suits" Winter suggested before ducking to the ground next to the other two women.

Jane frowned before turning to her friend.

"So are you saying that the suits are machines?" She asked with raised brows.

Winter nodded before gesturing to the suits helmet.

"They have devices attached allowing the wearers to communicate with each other...If I short circuit them I could take down the agents" She explained.

Darcy grinned before peeking over the top of the table, the battle was still commencing and more agents were pouring into the lab.

"Just don't fry us..." Darcy said with a smile.

Winter nodded before glancing around the room. It was going to take some concentration and energy to ensure that she didn't short circuit Jane and Darcy's suits as well as damage Tony's. However with the nanorobots trying to shut her down were causing a problem for they were weakening her.

A silver spark suddenly erupted through the room and the strangles cries of the AIM agents were heard causing the women to flinch slightly.

Once the noise had died down and the only sound was the occasional sizzle of electricity coursing through the suits, the three women came out of their hiding space.

Darcy grimaced at the sight of a dead AIM agents however she was great full for the suit design for they prohibited the face to actually be seen.

"That was something..." She remarked before not so gently poking the motionless agent.

Winter gave a weak smile before nodding though thanks to her suit no one could actually see it.

"Let's just say that I'm never doing that again" she muttered before taking a seat on the floor.

Jane quickly ran over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder for support.

"You okay, Winter?" She asked.

Winter nodded before glancing over to the side of the wall where Tony suddenly appeared through the wreckage with Thor behind him.

Tony turned to face the three women, his face plate removed so they could see his confused expression.

Winter exhaled before removing her own helmet, gesturing for the others to do the same.

"Surprise..." She offered weekly causing Tony to just stare wide eyed at then.

Tony then turned to the Asgardian who looked equally confused as to why his girlfriend was in the AIM base.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got here, I just want to know...why?" Tony asked with a frown as he stared at each woman in turn.

Darcy shrugged before turning to Jane for an explanation.

"AIM's made an upgraded version of technovore...The one you just destroyed was a decoy" Jane explained.

Tony frowned once more before turning to Winter.

"How'd you find this out?" He asked knowing deep down that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Darcy gestured towards Winter, the silver haired woman gave a weak smile before brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Apparently some agent attacked Winnie with the new technovore...so now it's ever so slowly shutting her down" Darcy said sadly.

Tony's eyes widened before turning to Winter.

"How you holding up, Snow?" He asked.

Winter shrugged though she noted how it was the first time the billionaire hadn't referred to her as 'another bastard'

"Fine...could be better" She said with a small grin.

To be honest it could've been worse for if the silver haired woman wasn't a technopath the nanorobots bots would've already killed her.

Though somehow Winter didn't feel so lucky.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**What will happen with Tasha, will Laenna die? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Natasha finds Clint and Steve and Winter gets into more trouble.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy **_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Let me take your order, jot it down you ain't ever had a friend like me.**

**The countdown has started to the end of Winter's story with the avengers and once again thanks for sticking it out.**

* * *

Crawling through the vents was Clint's thing; the archer had a fascination with crawling around in the ventilation systems.

More so he liked having a bird's eye view of things no pun intended.

However the redhead assassin found crawling through closed spaces somewhat inconvenient but she still managed to push away the throbbing pain in her palms and knees, for after all she had been through worse.

She came to a sudden stop as she crawled over an open hallway though due to the lack of light she couldn't see what was going on.

Narrowing her eyes she caught sight of two AIM agents, their beekeeper like outfits making them look like something from that surprisingly touching monster movie that Darcy and Winter had convinced her to watch.

She watched as one of the agents pulled out something familiar, something that they shouldn't have. A bow.

Quickly pulling up the grate she slipped through the vents and landed softly behind the agents.

"Isn't the bow a bit much?" She asked with a quirked brow.

The agent lifted his helmet, revealing familiar dark spiky hair and blue irises and a small grin that Natasha knew too well.

"Thought it added a nice touch" he remarked before turning to the agent beside him.

"What do you think, cap?" He asked.

Steve shook his head slightly before turning to Natasha, wondering why a certain silver haired woman wasn't with her.

"You lost Laenna?" He asked his voice alien to the redhead due to the helmet.

Natasha nodded; her face betrayed no emotion as she started walking causing the others to walk to catch up to her.

"We got ambushed" Natasha stated causing Clint to frown.

"Communications are down, something's messing with the signal so that means not getting in touch with Tony" Clint said with a frown before he placed his helmet back on.

Natasha frowned communications going down couldn't have been accidents at least not when AIM was concerned.

"AIM knew were here they must have disturbed the signal somehow" Natasha suggested.

Steve nodded in agreement before turning to face Natasha.

"Which means we're on our own until we find a way to get back online" he stated.

"And that could take a while...so what's next?" Clint remarked before readjusting the helmet.

Natasha frowned turning to face Cap, the super soldier turned to face the two agents.

"We go after Forson" He suggested causing both agents to nod in agreement.

"I think I know where he is...I saw it on the security feeds up in the control room" Natasha explained.

Steve nodded before gesturing for the redhead to lead the way. It was then that an all too familiar animalistic roar wad heard follow by the ground starting to shake.

* * *

The lab they were standing suddenly shook, dust falling from above and the ground starting to crack.

"Holy fuck, earth quake!" Darcy shouted ad she reached for one of the lab tables clutching to it for dear life.

"This defiantly isn't an earthquake!" Jane shouted, her voice slightly muffled due to being shielded by Thor as she hung onto the Asgardian for support.

"Fuck this shit!" Winter exclaimed as the ground suddenly tipped and thus causing her to slip towards the giant crack in the ground.

"Shit, Snow" Tony cursed as he attempted to reach for Winter however a piece of debris landed on him as a result pinning him to the ground.

The floor started to tip at an even further angle she slipped from his grip and fell with a scream into the dark abyss.

* * *

Falling from a height was one thing but falling from a height whilst being killed slowly from the inside by evil Nano robots was another thing.

Winter groaned as she attempted to move but as she sat up something kept her leg pinned to the floor.

As she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see in the dark light she noticed the piece of debris now forbidding her from releasing her leg and from moving.

"Oh shit..." She cursed realising that she was stuck until someone helped her.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and turning to the source her eyes widened at the sight of the beekeeper.

Whereas the normal beekeepers had yellow suits this one's was black, instantly alerting Winter that this guy was hot shit - well not literally.

hot shit beekeeper - as Winter had so kindly dubbed him took a few steps closer to her. And if Winter wasn't pinned to the floor she would have cowered away or even attempted in kicking the guy in the Crown jewels for getting in her personal space.

The fact that she couldn't even see his face set her on edge the tinted glass of the suit helmet merely showed her own reflection and she noted how pathetic she must have looked in his eyes.

Suddenly the man tutted causing Winter to narrow his eyes. Just who did he think he was.

"Looks as if we got ourselves in a bit of a situation" he remarked his voice sporting a somewhat amused tone which Winter did not like.

Winter exhaled loudly feigning confidence that was at least one skill she possessed other than being able to touch her nose with her tongue.

"Yeah trouble has its way of finding me" she answered with a weak chuckle.

Hot shit didn't seems amused he just continued to stare at her and if it wasn't for her discomfort she would have called him up on it.

"Your resemblance in uncanny" he stated in almost a whisper.

Winter tilted her head to the side in confusion who was he talking about.

And then it clicked.

"You mean -" she started only to get interpret by hot shit.

"Yes, Winter, your mother" he answered a slight hiss to his tone. Was that resentment towards her mother or something else like a longing?

Winter frowned at hot shit before tilting her head to the side.

"You hate her, why?" She asked and to her confusion hot shit laughed.

Hot shit shook his head his shoulders jolting due to his laughter before it abruptly ceased as it begun.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked his question confirmed by her confused state.

"And you were supposed to be a smart one" he remarked causing Winter to frown once more.

Winter really didn't like hot shit he really thought he was well...hot shit.

"Then tell me...fucking spell it out why do you hate my mother?!" She exclaimed her frustrations clear in her voice.

Hot shit stood still and for a moment Winter's breath hitched in her throat as he took a swift step towards her before silently cupping her chin with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Now, Winter that is no way to speak to your elders, is it now?" He asked causing Winter to snarl.

Hot shit was really pissing her off the fact that his fingers were still on her face was one thing and them there was the fact that he was still invading her personal space as if he had a right to.

"You're a smart man...a powerful one too so for you to hate her she must have really pissed you off" Winter concluded with a frown.

Hot shit seemed to stiffen slightly at Winter's words.

"She had me when she was what...seventeen so what was a teenager doing in AIM unless she knew someone on the inside" Winter added.

Hot shit took a step closer to her and if Winter wasn't pinned to the ground or in pain from the technovore she would have shivered.

"Someone like family...?" She said her statement coming out more like a question.

Hot shit placed his hand next to Winter's face, his masked face only inches away from her own and it starting to make her nervous.

"Well aren't you a smart one?" He said with a sneer.

Winter gave a lopsided grin before shrugging, though she instantly regretted it due to the pain shooting through her shoulder from the fall.

"Yeah...I guess" She offered.

Hot shit nodded.

"But there's one thing her family is AIM" he stated

Winter frowned then that would mean that AIM was closer than she thought - which she doubted since the agents didn't even trust each other to show their faces so that was out. So maybe hot shit meant the she had family in AIM, which was why she was involved from a young age.

"So she has family in AIM?" She asked

Hot shit didn't answer so she assumed she was correct.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet...After all I was made to stop your technovore thingy" She said with a frown and thus attempting to change the subject and get answers from hot shit.

Hot shit nodded

"I don't kill family...and you could be of use" he said causing Winter's eyes to widen.

Before she could ask any more questions a flash of red and gold flew passed and knocked hot shit away from Winter and into a nearby wall.

* * *

"Tony!?" Winter shouted before attempting to free herself once more from her entrapment.

She gave an annoyed sigh, for just as she was going to learn the 'juicy' details from hot shit Tony just _had _to save her. The nerve.

A small thud alerted her and slowly turning without causing too much pain saw Darcy standing over with a crooked smile.

"A little stuck?" She asked with a grin.

Winter frowned; if it wasn't for the pain in her arms she would have folded them over her chest with a pout. However Darcy had to make do with an angry glare.

"How did you even get down here?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Darcy shrugged before gesturing to the hanging cables from the ceiling above them.

"You shouldn't ask questions, Winnie...now let me help you" she said before reaching down in an attempt to move the beam from her leg.

Winnie frowned at the dark haired woman, watching as she attempted to move the beam with a determined look on her face.

"This sonofabitch is heavy...!" Darcy exclaimed with a added grunt.

Winter nodded in agreement before attempting to help, the sound of a wall crumbling was heard, it was most likely Tony's battle with hot shit getting more intense.

"Darcy it's actually moving!" Winter exclaimed as the beam started to budge.

Though her excitement suddenly ceased once the pain kicked in...And oh was it intense.

Darcy gave a final tug on the beam and thus caused it to fall to the ground with a loud 'clang' she gave a triumphant fist pump to the air before offering Winter a hand up.

"How's the leg?" She asked with a frown.

Winter hissed in pain before throwing her right arm round Darcy's shoulders for added support.

"Dunno, could be worse...I could be a prostitute with an STD" She said with a shrug.

Darcy gave a snort before walking ahead. The sounds of Tony's fight with hot shit could still be heard,

"Thanks Darce...I really owe you one" Winter said with a small smile.

Darcy gave Winter a smile before turning to face the silver haired woman. She gave her a lopsided grin before pushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"I'll put it to the list the amount of times I saved your silver ass" Darcy answered with a snort.

Winter frowned before turning to face Darcy.

"Saved my ass...enlighten me" Winter said with a frown.

Darcy gave Winter a grin before the pair turned another corner, neither woman actually knew where they were heading.

"The time I helped you quit smoking, the time I stopped you eating jam-" Darcy started only to get cut off by Winter.

Winter shook her head with a chuckle.

"I recall you sticking a box of nicotine patches to me and as for the jam...you told me there was jam in the pie after I ate it" Winter pointed out.

"But I stabbed you with the epipen" Darcy whined

Winter scoffed, Darcy was having too much fun with the ephedrine and almost injected it into the wrong part of Winter's thigh.

"I'll give you that...but next time I'll stab myself with the epipen" Winter said.

Darcy frowned, Winter just had to take the fun out of everything.

They turned another corner, coming to a set of mechanically operated doors.

She gestured to the silver haired woman who gave a small sigh before sending a small sigh before sending a silver spark through the door and thus causing it to open.

Darcy gave the silver haired woman a small grin. Winter offered Darcy her own small grin.

"I love it when you do that" Darcy declared before walking the both of them inside the room.

The room appeared to be a security room only, hundreds of monitors filled the room showing the security feeds from around the AIM base and the island.

"Holy shit, they've been watching us?" Darcy asked and she pointed to one of the screens, a feed of three agents were shown, only one of them was holding cap's shield.

Winter nodded as she took a seat in one of the office chairs, spinning around in it.

Darcy was poking around with the security feeds, switching between cameras and not so carefully touching the office equipment.

Turning back to the screen, Winter noticed a large machine or what appeared to be a rocket that was showing on one of the cameras on the island.

"Why would AIM need a rocket..." She muttered to herself as she looked at the screen.

There was a sudden crash as Darcy stood with a guilty look on her face as what used to be some glass ornament was now reduced to shards of glass on the ground.

"Wasn't me" she said innocently before kicking the glass under one of the tables.

She took a seat next to Winter before pushing her glasses up her nose, her gaze focused on the screen.

"Hey, it's like incredibles" she said with an added grin.

Winter quirked a brow at the dark haired girls statement, she didn't seem to understand how or why the animated movie had any relevance to the current situation.

"What that pixar movie?" She asked.

Darcy nodded with a wide grin before pointing to the screen with the video if the rocket.

"Yeah, since in the movie they use the rocket to drop the robot in the city" Darcy explained.

Winter's eyes widened before turning back to the screen.

"Holy mother! Darcy you genius...I know where technovore is!" She exclaimed before pulling at the dark haired woman's arm.

While Darcy remained very confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Darcy and Winter find the real technovore; Natasha and the guys find Forson and Jane uses tech.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: For the first time in forever...woop got like 61 followers, (I think) thanks once again to everyone who's stuck it out. I love you guys..**

* * *

Rockets definitely were not toys and glancing around the one that stood in the launching bay of the AIM base didn't confirm this.

Darcy watched with curiosity as her friend tried her best to open the door with her 'sparky powers' as the brunette had so graciously dubbed it, but to no avail.

In frustration the silver-haired woman kicked the door, only to hiss in pain, if it wasn't a serious situation she would have laughed - but despite this she laughed anyway.

"Fuck this shit!" She exclaimed before turning back to a grinning Darcy.

Darcy pointed to the door in front which had now miraculously opened. Which only caused Winter to exhale loudly at her own actions

"Don't. Say. Anything" she said through gritted teeth at Darcy's smug expression.

Darcy merely grinned whilst Winter rolled her eyes before walking into the launch station, her eyes wide in excitement and a small grin across her face.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the pack of oreos she expertly stashed in the beekeeper uniform, the only problem was that the pockets were very small and thus made stashing things quite difficult.

"Should have brought my iPod. Could have totally instagrammed this" she said to herself once the pair was inside.

Winter nodded in agreement before walking to a control station. Her heels echoing loudly.

* * *

To be honest Darcy was starting to regret not bringing her iPod, for this adventure was certainly social network worthy. Maybe even Twitter worthy

Suddenly brought back from her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming, she realised that they were no longer alone.

The sight of the beekeeper standing a few feet away from her caused her to freeze in place, but once it's gun was raised she panicked.

It's said that everyone has a fight or fly instinct. Though Darcy being Darcy, had an oreo instinct; chucking the half empty packet at the beekeeper was enough to distract him and give her enough time to run, though she instantly regretted it for she realised that it was one half of a pack that she would never get back.

"Winnie. We got company!" She shouted as she ran, the agent not far behind her. Either he was fast or she was slow or as Darcy put it just plain unfit.

She noticed Winter pop out from the railing above them and with a silver spark she knew too well, caused the agents suit to short circuit.

Darcy climbed up the ladder beside her, climbing in heels was definitely not advised or practical.

"I managed to hack the flight pattern. Technovore's going nowhere" Winter said with a smile.

Darcy frowned, why would it even need to go anywhere in the process.

"Where were AIM sending it. A vacation, because I feel that would be too easy" She asked with a raised brow.

Winter shook her head before pulling Darcy into another control room. A large map was behind them and the silver haired woman placed her hand on North Korea.

"AIM was going to send it there, and start a war" She explained.

Darcy's eyes widened, war wasn't a great idea. Especially when evil robots, North Korea were involved and in the same sentence.

"And with North Korea attacked, by the states, they would react" Darcy offered.

Winter nodded in agreement, AIM weren't stupid. If they attacked North Korea they would assume it was the states. Since North Korea and the Americans weren't the best of buddies, they would go to an enemy for help. They would go to AIM to attack the states and they would happily oblige, which would only start a technology driven war with AIM left on top to control the broken pieces.

"They want to start a war" Winter stated flatly as she stared at the map.

Darcy nodded, the sound of the door opening behind them signalling that they were no longer alone.

"Well aren't you smart little girls?" A mechanical voice purred through the confinement of the bright yellow beekeeper suit.

Both Darcy and Winter froze in place at the sight of the intruders for they were truly outnumbered.

Now they definitely had two options; to fight or fly however each option seemed virtually impossible.

The dark haired woman did only what she thought she could, she ran and pulled Winter by the arm as the sound of bullets and shouts echoed behind them.

Darcy could feel Winter tensing as the pair continued to run through the rocket complex as they attempted to outrun them.

Winter suddenly stopped, pulling Darcy next to her as they hid in the shadows.

She opened her hand to speak; only the sight of Winter silently shaking her head stopped her.

Turning her head Darcy spotted multiple agents running passed in an attempt to pursue them, releasing a small sigh once they were out of earshot.

"So...let's get the fuck out of here?!" Darcy exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Winter frowned her eyes fading from their metallic silver hue as she turned back to face the dark haired woman.

"They've got the place on lockdown. No one's getting in or out" Winter explained.

Darcy gave a small pout before pushing her glasses back up her nose.

If there was one thing she learned whilst her time involved with other worldly beings and super humans, is was that nothing was ever simple.

She turned back to Winter with a sigh, she knew what they were going to have to do, but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"So...what's the plan?" She asked before exhaling loudly.

She would have rolled her eyes at the sad smile that Winter was giving her - as if she wanted her pity. What she really wanted was the pack of oreo's that she would never get back until that long journey back to New York.

"We don't leave until we destroy technovore" Winter stated matter of factly.

Darcy folded her arms over her chest with a small pout.

"I thought you might say that" she sighed as Winter continued to walk on.

"Hey, once this is over how about a walking dead marathon?" Winter suggested.

Darcy raised a brow, Game of Thrones was their thing. Not the walking dead.

"Not that I have anything against zombies, why not the usual healthy dose of everyone's favourite snow - FYI which isn't you" she added with a grin.

Darcy's grin only grew wider at Winters look of mock disappointment at not being the favourite 'Snow'

"I'm still waiting on season five and call me crazy but I'm already emotional from that ending of season four" Winter remarked with a smile.

Darcy smiled before shaking her head, trust Winter to get emotionally attached to something that wasn't real.

"Well if it makes you feel better we can watch the walking dead" Darcy said with a grin.

"Aw...Thanks, Darce" She said with a small smile.

Darcy returned her friends smile before placing her arm round the taller woman's shoulders - with some difficulty.

"Anything for you, Winnie" she said her smile much wider.

Only that time Winter didn't object to the nickname.

* * *

It was proving to be difficult trying to walk without stepping on an AIM agent corpse.

Jane did feel a little remorse for the agents since perhaps one or two had families which were now perhaps broken, however once she remembered them trying to kill her boyfriend and friends those feelings all but diminished.

She watched partially hidden as Thor battles his way through the agents and she suddenly wished that Darcy or Winter was with her. Her assistant had climbed down the large hole in the ground not long after Winter had fallen and it took Jane a lot of willpower to not follow after her friends.

She gave a small squeaking noise once the motionless body of an AIM agent landed next her, and quickly shifting to standing position she glanced through the lab window.

The large empty space below them sported what appeared to be a rocket. Things like that never ceased to amaze her.

Picking up her phone she gave a small sigh as she placed her hand on the call button, ready to find where her friends were.

"_Jane...where are you?" _Darcy's voice asked in somewhat of a hushed whisper.

Jane frowned wondering what situation her friends were in.

"still in the lab and wondering where you two are" She answered with a frown.

_"Come on Jane, your favourite assistant and her silver haired sidekick are having an adventure of our own" _Darcy answered, and with her tone of voice it was obvious that she was grinning.

"_Hey I am not your sidekick!" _Another voice shouted in a hush whisper, Jane mused that it belonged to Winter.

_"Just go with it, Winnie and you should be honoured" _Darcy's voice laughed, obviously forgetting to whisper.

"Darcy just tell me where you are!?" Jane exclaimed through the phone.

She could faintly hear Winter's own quiet laughter followed by Darcy releasing a sigh.

_"I know you're my boss, Jane but that doesn't mean that you don't have to be so bossy" _Darcy sighed.

_"Darcy give me the phone-" _Winter's voice hissed.

_"No it's mine, buy your own- " _Darcy whined before the sound of the phone rattling cut off her voice.

Jane waited patiently, half of her wondering what was going on, whilst the other half was screaming to not find out.

"_Now listen, Jane, Darcy and I are inside the rocket" _Winter explained.

Jane ' eyes widened, before taking a quick glance out of window.

"I'm assuming that it's the one that I'm looking at " Jane offered.

_"I'm assuming that too, since there is only one rocket" _Winter offered which was followed by Darcy saying something along the lines of 'sassy little bitch'

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked with a small frown.

Winter gave a small sigh before answering.

_"We were ambushed, so the agents put the rocket on lockdown...so unless you can shut down the security systems we won't be able to get out alive"_

_"'Won't get out alive'" _Darcy exclaimed in the background _"What the fuck, Winnie, where was this piece of info before-" _

_"Darce, I'm trying to explain, if we destroy technovore we have to do it properly and to do that means if we don't get out we go bye bye " _Winterhissed, which caused Jane to let out a breathy laugh _"Jane head to a control station, there you can shut off the power" _

Jane nodded before heading off, holding the phone close to her as she awaited instructions.

"So where to, from here?" She asked as she walked down a corridor careful to avoid the agents.

_"Towards the lower levels of the base- the basement to be exact" _Winter answered.

Jane nodded before heading for the stair well, the staircase cashing her to get light headed.

_"You there yet?" _Winter's voice asked through the phone.

"Not yet" Jane answered before attempting to open the basement door. However to her luck it was locked.

"It's locked" She said with a sigh.

_"Key lock or card key?" _Winter's voice asked the sound of bullets echoing.

"Are you guys okay...It sounds a little dangerous" Jane asked

_"We're fine, just a little busy...now pick the lock" _Winter ordered

Jane frowned before running her hands through her hair in frustration. However her fingers came across a bobby pin causing her to smile.

_"Told you I was a genius" _Winter's voice said with a smirk through the phone.

"Wait how did you-" Jane started only to be interpret by said genius.

_"Genius, remember..." _She answered which only caused Jane to roll her eyes.

_"Now hurry up," _

Jane shook her head slightly before placing the phone into the crook of her neck as she started on picking the lock with the hair pin.

Snapping the pin in half she placed one part into the top of the lock and the other into the bottom, using it as a makeshift tension wrench.

Twisting both pieces simultaneously she let out a small squeal once the lock clicked and the door slowly swung open.

"Winter I did it" She said excitedly before walking towards the power grid.

_"Good. You at the power grid?" _She asked.

Jane nodded before quickly remembering that Winter couldn't actually see her.

"Yeah, now what do I do?" She asked with a frown.

She could hear Winter release a small laugh.

_"I thought you made your own equipment?" _She asked with a smirk.

Jane frowned once more in confusion before picking up a bundle of wires. She smiled once she remembered what Darcy had once said 'when in doubt always cut the red wire'

"That was New Mexico, things are different they're, not as advanced" she retorted with a frown.

_"Yeah...I'll just make it easy for you, just cut the red wire it will shut off all power throughout the base so things will get a little dark" _Winter explained.

Jane slowly lifted the red wire, pulling off the beekeeper helmet she slammed it against the ground, the force causing the glass to shatter.

Gingerly picking up a glass shard she used it to cut the wire through the middle, and thus the basement lights went out.

Glancing around the dark room she lifted the phone to her ear once more "Now what?" She asked with a slight frown.

_"Sit tight and wait for us to get rid of technovore" _Winter offered.

Jane released a small yet light laugh, "And try not to die" She answered.

_"We won't"_

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**If you didnt know I have an unhealthy attachment to Oreos :P**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where things blow up.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: For real this time there's like five chapters left. Give or take. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the OC'S**

* * *

Both Darcy and Winter were stood with their backs against the wall as they hid from the AIM agents.

The darkness was enough to conceal them, however it was only temporary, for the winter knew that the backup power was soon to automatically kick in.

In truth, the silver-haired woman was more frustrated at the fact that she had missed the opening episode of Game of Thrones, rather than AIM attempting to start a technology war with a communist state.

She was vaguely aware of Darcy crawling behind her, the dark brunette serving as her current right hand woman - or ambidextrous hand woman since Winter had such an ability.

With a small breath of relief, both women quickly turned into the small room, where Winter was sure that the nanorobots were being held. Hopefully the whole ordeal would be over soon, and would thus allow Winter to get back to the tower, to her beloved terrapin as well as catch the latest GoT episode before she was once again behind.

There was a short silence as Winter scanned the dark room, her eyes sporting the same metallic hue whenever she used her powers. However it seemed that the either the nanorobots weren't in the room, or they were expertly hidden.

She exhaled loudly wondering why it couldn't have just been easy, Darcy taking a seat behind her whilst twirling slim tazey between her forefinger and thumb.

"We're missing the game" Darcy stated with a pout.

Winter nodded in agreement, instantly realising that Darcy meant their favourite show.

It was kind of funny since the women's mutual love of the show was what brought them to gain the close bond in the first place. And it was from there that the discovered their mutual love of Channing Tatum, as well as their equally dirty sense of humour.

"It's pretty sad...Though I'm sure Clint must have asked JARVIS to record it" Winter answered, though she hoped the archer did.

Clint too had a love of the fantasy drama, and on numerous occasions was often found sandwiched between the two women on the towers living room couch whenever they had their weekly Game of Thrones marathon.

Their love was a borderline obsession, which even lead to archer buying the three of them matching t shirts, which was also a sign that they needed a break from their little obsession.

"Hmm...hopefully" Darcy sighed before twirling slim tazey, the oh-so trusty tazer gun once more.

Sighing once more she turned to where a pile of old computers were stashed, even with the monitors off the screens seemed to be lit which was strange since they were certain that Jane had turned off the bases power supply.

Darcy too noticed this and frowned; she was no tech genius but knew something was wrong.

A quiet whirring sound, similar

"That's deffinetly weird" Darcy pointed with a frown.

Winter nodded in agreement before placing her hand over the monitor. A silver spark was released causing the screen to turn off, however as quickly as it had turned off the screen was once again on, which only meant that something else was controlling the computers.

Pulling open the back of the computer Winter was met with the sight of thousands of microscopic parasites feasting off the machines wiring as if it were some sort of snack.

Gasping she raised her hand, positive that this technological parasite was the creation that they has sought to defeat.

"What an ugly little shit" Darcy muttered as she clutched her tazer tighter in her grip. She would be lying if she said that Technovore's grotesque appearance didn't somewhat frighten her the slightest.

Winter nodded in agreement, bile threatening to spill from her since she knew that the same parasite was swimming through her veins and attempting to kill her from the inside. Though is it wasn't for her technopathic powers she was sure to be long dead.

"And this is where it dies" She stated as the silver spark grew brighter on her hand.

The parasite must have caught wind of what was going on, for they ceased on their feasting to hiss at the technopath. Even with their small size their glowing crimson eyes and sharp teeth made them look very menacing.

A loud hiss escaped the parasite before Winter prepared to release the spark and it was at that moment Winter felt a pang of sympathy for the creature.

It definitely wasn't human. It did not have any emotion, no sympathy for others nor did it feel love. It had no knowledge of right or wrong, good or evil. It's only purpose was to adapt and survive but at the cost of others. Yet like her it was created for a purpose; only hers was to end it's.

Before she could fulfill said purpose, a loud thud sounded to her left and turning she was met with the sight of an unconscious Darcy. Her dark hair was covering the side of her face, as she lay almost peacefully on the floor.

Her eyes widened as the sight of the tranquilizer dart in the side of her companions neck, and before she could respond or act on her findings, she felt a sudden sting.

She had been hit and the last thoughts she had before her world plunged into darkness was that she had failed.

* * *

The power cutting out was enough to confuse everyone. For one the fact that AIM was a terrorist organisation meant that they had to have some sort of budget placed aside for the basic necessities such as electricity; however that seemed to not be the case.

Trying to find Forson was proving to be a difficult task for the super soldier and the agents. For one the hardest hitters, Hulk and Thor were off smashing the base while Tony was off one his own.

And with communications down that meant that trying to form some sort of plan as a team was out of the question.

But one thing plaguing the archers mind was the fact that Darcy hadn't called.

It had become some sort of a routine for the pair, whenever he went on a mission, Darcy would attempt to call or text him. She would often ask little questions here and there and then remind him to be safe - as if he wouldn't.

Natasha had asked why he didn't simply tell her stop, after all he was a grown man and didn't need to be reminded to floss and on top of that he was an assassin - the words greatest marksman.

However deep down it made him feel a little normal.

Clint and Natasha shared a close bond; they were as close as two people could possibly be. Often knowing things about the other and Clint often wondered if Tasha knew him better than he knew himself.

However Tasha was like him, she too needed that piece of normality. A normality that they couldn't provide the other; it was one of the unfortunate perks of the job.

So his friendship with Darcy and Tasha's own with Winter, gave the assassins that normality they both craved.

He was vaguely aware of Natasha's gaze upon him, every so often she would deliver a kick or a blow to one of the beekeepers, and however her focus was on him.

They knew each other so well that they always knew how the other was feeling or what they were thinking.

"You're side-tracked" She stated before swiftly turning to deliver a kick to the back of a beekeepers knees which sent him crumpling.

Clint double blinked before coming out of his standby mode. His body was on autopilot and he quickly regained his full senses, allowing him to deliver a strong blow with his bow to an oncoming beekeeper.

"Somewhat" he answered before him and Tasha took their back to back stance.

The beekeepers had surrounded them in an arc shape and Clint drew out one of his exploding arrows.

Letting the arrow fly the arrow released a puff of smoke along with its explosion. This allowed the agents the cover they needed to quickly dispose of the beekeepers.

"You haven't looked at your phone" Natasha pointed out before quickly turning. A beekeeper had attempted to sneak up on her but with her Widow's bites the attacker was reduced to a convulsing mess on the ground.

"Good observation" he offered before letting a shock arrow loose. Similar to the Widow's bites they related a small voltage. They were enough the short circuit their suits and render the beekeepers unconscious.

"Duck" he told his partner, before letting another arrow loose over her now slightly crouched position where a beekeeper had been waiting to attack her.

She barely had a second to glance at the fallen beekeeper before turning back to Clint.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile before quickly kicking a beekeeper in the Achilles heel.

The action causing the beekeeper to fall allowing her to attack with her Widow's bites in the side of the neck.

"She hasn't called you?" She asked once she gracefully jumped over the motionless beekeeper.

He let another arrow fly before shaking his head.

"Nope" he answered while adding a little pop to the 'p'

Natasha raiser a brow before glancing round at the surroundings, most of the beekeepers were down. However a select few had retreated, most likely for reinforcements meaning that the agents needed to leave.

"Call her" Natasha suggested before jumping up to pull the grate from one of the ventilation shafts.

Clint frowned before glancing back at his partner.

"Mission" he pointed out.

Natasha rolled her eyes at his tone before hoisting herself up into the vent.

"Multitask" She remarked with an added eye roll. Which Clint didn't actually see.

He smiled at her tone before climbing up after her. Using the grate she passed back to him to seal the gap shut and hopefully hide their tracks.

After calling Darcy's phone a number of times Clint was met with her voice mail message each time.

With a frown he dialled her number once more, only to once again be met with Darcy's voice mail message.

_"What up...I'm not here right now and if you're important, maybe I'll get back to you!" _The voice mail Darcy exclaimed before the dial tone sounded.

From here space in front of him Natasha turned to face him and even with the darkness of the vents the worry across her features was evident.

"Try Winter" Natasha suggested.

Clint nodded before dialling, it was a little difficult to balance a phone, a bow and to crawl at the same time, yet he was always open to a challenge.

He dialled the number only to be met with the same fate.

"_Not here. Leave a message" _voice mail Winter stated.

Now the only one left to try was Jane, the oldest as well as the most mature out of the three women.

Clint noticed how it was clear the three women all seemed so different, they managed to bond one way or another.

Jane and Winter talked science, similar to that of Tony and Doctor Banner. The two women would often get into deep conversations about astrophysics and other things he didn't want to understand.

Jane and Darcy talked Thor; the pair would laugh and joke about the Asgardian's quirks and habits...as well as other stuff. Which often lead to Winter offering her expertise on her own night time activities as well as giving Jane advice that he didn't need to hear.

Darcy and Winter talked Game of Thrones. And when it wasn't their favourite show the conversations slid to innuendos which flew of Steve's head or once again night time activities and past exes.

And together the three women talked all the above.

They complimented each other too, whereas Darcy was outspoken, Jane was reserved whilst Winter stayed between. Since Darcy and Jane were polar opposites it was strange how they got on so well yet again it wasn't.

Jane sometimes had to keep the darker brunette in line, whereas Darcy kept the scientist looked after.

Dialling the astrophysicists' number, Clint was surprised that she actually answered.

Only her voice sounded quiet, as if she were whispering.

_"Um. Hello?" _

Clint frowned and glancing up at his partner, she was sporting the same expression.

"Why's no one answering their phones?" He asked getting straight to the point.

He was aware of a shifting noise and what sounded like Jane humming to herself.

_"They're going straight to voice mail?" _ She asked a hint of concern in her tone.

Clint grunted in agreement allowing Jane to continue.

_"That's weird...Darcy only just called me"_ Jane muttered to herself

"Why would Darcy call you if you're both in the tower?" He asked with a furrowed brow. It was clear that something just wasn't adding up.

He could hear Jane hum to herself once more, something she did only when she was nervous.

_"We aren't in the tower" _

Clint frowned once more.

"Then where _are _you?" He asked.

_"Same place" _Jane answered.

"As what?" Clint asked with a frown.

_"You" _

_Shit._

There was a silence at Jane's end. Natasha looked furious and Clint wondered what possessed the women to follow them in the first place

_"There's more..." _Jane said with a small voice.

Natasha gave a small laugh.

"Any why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked with a small sigh.

Clint shrugged before the pair turned a corner, the sounds of animalistic roars echoed quietly.

"Because it usually means something bad" Clint offered.

_"Technovore's been upgraded, so we came to warn you. Only we have a few...complications as it were" _Jane explained

"Complications?" The archer asked with a raised brow.

_"Winter found out where they were keeping it. Only they got locked inside, so she told me to shut off the power" Jane started _

Natasha nodded in understanding.

"So we have you to thank for submerging us in darkness" She stated and rather darkly too.

_"And one more thing...she's dying" Jane added with a hint of sadness._

It was then that Natasha froze, curing Clint to halt to prevent bumping straight onto her rear. Not that he would have minded.

"Who's dying?" He asked though he feared that both him and Tasha already knew the answer.

_"Winter...an agent got into the tower. She was disguised and managed to inject technovore inside her" _Jane started.

"_Now it's trying to adapt-" _

"By shutting her down" Clint finished.

He was aware of Natasha's whitened knuckles, she had taken it hard.

Out of the two assassins she had to be the closest to the technopath.

They often were seen talking together and on occasion even laughing.

At first it had come to a surprise to the archer, for the redhead hardly formed close bonds with anyone. It even took her some time to get to know the avengers and Clint knew that there were still things that the team didn't know about her.

Though he assumed that it was because Tasha saw something of herself in the younger woman. And Clint saw it too.

Before she had joined shield, she was closed, reserved and found it hard to trust. Yet he had Seen how Winter made it so easy.

She saw Tasha as Tasha, not Agent Romanoff the assassin or the infamous black Widow. She was the first person other than Clint to see past that and get to the woman underneath the title.

She was her normality.

Just then Jane spoke up once more, reminding Clint that she was still on the line.

_"There's not much we can do...but she's fighting it" _Jane said. It sounded like their Winter, too stubborn to let technovore win, too stubborn to die.

Natasha gave a small smile, she must have been thinking the same thing. She turned round to face her partner and this time she looked pissed.

Clint knew one thing from his close relationship with Tasha it was to never get personal. And Forson just did that.

"I'm going to kill him" Tasha stated before turning back around.

Clint had barely enough time to tell Jane to be safe before hanging up and following after his partner.

If one thing was clear it was that shit just for real.

* * *

Once Laenna had regained consciousness, her vision blurry and head feeling as if it were to potentially explode, she started on taking a look at her surroundings.

Since she had been separated from Agent Romanoff she had been captured by the beekeepers and placed in the Rockets control station.

But once she fully registered the room she realised that she was no longer alone.

A familiar dark brunette was placed next to her, her wrists secured at the base of her back with cable ties and her head lolled to the side as if she had been heavily sedated.

However Laenna's eyes widened at the sight of her own daughter.

The young silver haired woman had a small gash at her temple most likely caused by a fall. And like Darcy her eyes closed and wrists tied to prevent an escape.

There was a small groan to her right and slowly turning, Laenna noticed her daughter starting to stir.

Another groan was released from her lips as she slowly sat up. Laenna watched silently as she attempted to raise her hands, only for a small grunt of surprise to escape her once she realised they were tied.

Her silver eyes were trained on Laenna's own sapphire gaze. it was at that moment that Laenna felt like a deer on the headlights.

When she had departed from Avengers Tower, the two didn't exactly leave on good terms.

Deep down Laenna felt it was her fault, Winter was lead to believe that her powers were some sort of curse. A freak of nature yet it turned it was a part of some sort of destiny and purpose.

"You like like shit" Winter stated, the edge of her lips slowly twitching as if to smile.

A smile formed on Laenna's own lips. It was just like Winter to be brutally honest it was something the pair could give and take to the other.

"I do actually feel like shit" Laenna answered quietly.

Winter only gave a small nod in response. Laenna wasn't surprised that her own daughter was now wary of her, she had broken her trust - one thing that a mother should never do.

"I won't say I did it for you..." Laenna began, causing Winter to turn and face her with wide doe like eyes.

"Because I didn't" She paused allowing Winter to digest her words.

"I was selfish...and I hurt you...and if you hate me I...understand" She continued.

The silence that followed was deafening, Laenna fidgeted with her fingers within their restraints with her gaze lowered to the floor.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you" Winter stated after the silence.

Laenna glanced over at her daughter with a newfound respect. If she were on Winter's own shoes she wouldn't have hesitated to pour out her rage against the woman who lied to her.

"Yet I can't trust you...At least not now" Winter added with a sad smile.

Laenna nodded in understanding before turning back to face her daughter.

"Baby steps?" She offered with a small shrug.

Winter nodded with a smile, only it was less sad than before and suggested to Laenna that perhaps the pair had a chance to regain the close bond that they had once shared.

"Baby steps" Winter confirmed.

It was then that Darcy started to stir, the brunettes eyes slowly opened confusion clear as to not being able to move her hands.

"I feel like I missed something" she stated with a frown as she turned to each silver haired woman in turn.

Laenna shrugged, the older woman turning to Darcy with a grin.

"I wouldn't know, Darcy I've been a little tied up" she said with a laugh whilst Winter groaned.

Laenna was sure that if Winter didn't have tied hands she would have face palmed.

"Mom. Please just stop" Winter groaned whilst shaking her head.

Laenna only laughed, even though she hadn't got her daughters complete trust. The three of them were captured she felt as if things were only going to get better.

"No seriously, what did I miss?" Darcy asked once more, Laenna's laughter now subsided.

* * *

**_So what did you think of that?_**

**_Game of Thrones was hella! _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where Darcy figures something out about Winter, Tony has an epiphany and other things happen._**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am actually going to miss this story. I'm getting emotional. **

**And age of Ultron was hella. and TBH im more excited over the fact that it came out in the UK first :P**

**Let me just give a little background on the character, Forson; he is the leader - or scientist supreme of AIM and given him and Laenna share the same last name there is some relation.**

* * *

He hated to run, he hated fleeing like some frightened animal however, it was essential to his plan. To let them think you've taken the cowardly option when in fact you've left to regain strength that was lost.

As he trudged through the crumbling base he decided that it was expected of his rebellious daughter to go to the Avengers for assistance, but what he didn't take into account was how strong Iron an actually was.

His black beekeeper suit made to reduce most forces had been covered in multiple dents from the scuffle.

However pushing the pain away he walked into the remains of the lab. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and if his daughter could play God then so could he.

Reaching into the inside of his suit he pulled out the vial containing his last resort and loaded it into a syringe.

Technovore's last upgraded was his last resort and placing it inside him would not only enhance his own powers, but give him the advantage he needed to destroy those that stood in his way.

Not bothering to prep himself Forson plunged into the skin of his arm, shuddering slightly at the pinch.

His eyes opened and were glowing with a metallic hue.

* * *

It was oh-so convenient that the communications between the team were down, however it was more convenient that Forson had managed to escape during their fight.

During the scuffle, Tony found himself separated from Thor, Darcy, Jane and Winter.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure as to where his teammates were, and it seemed that the once simple plan to smash technovore had blown up in all their faces.

What was even worrying was the fact that, Snow had managed to get herself in the middle of the mess.

And if Jarvis' scans were anything to go by - which they were, then Winter was surely dying.

As he not so stealthy flew through the various corridors of the base, he wondered how someone he knew so little managed to worm their way into the small space that he called his heart.

It was surprising enough that the man of Iron so easily welcomed the Avengers into his home, heck he even rebranded the tower for them.

Not only were they the earth's mightiest heroes, they were a family. A family which over the months and years had come to expand due to the arrival of Jane, Darcy and Winter.

It was funny really, for the first person to crawl their way into his iron heart, to see the person underneath was Pepper. After that other people, Dr Banner, Darcy had managed to create a close bond with him.

And now the silver haired technopath managed to find a space alongside said people.

It was then as he scanned the hallways, the voice of his AI alerting him of the oncoming party.

"_Sir, it appears that Captain Rogers is approaching" Jarvis_ announces.

To be honest Tony was confused as to why Steve wasn't with the assassins and Snow's mother.

He was glad that he wasn't the only one that mistrusted the older silver haired woman, both Steve and was wary of her, whereas Natasha made it very clear that she just didn't trust her, well she hardly trusted anyone to begin with.

Once it was clear that Steve had seen him, he cleared the space between them he noted how the captain looked slightly, if not very beat up. His suit was sporting multiple tears and his usually shiny vibranium shield was adorned with multiple scratches.

"Seen the Snow or the kid?" Tony asked once his face plate came off.

There was no question as to whom he was referring to, being the youngest in the tower at the time, Darcy was automatically known as 'kid' to the older members. However to avoid confusion once the even younger Winter moved in, she was known by her last name 'Snow'

Steve shook his head before turning back to Tony, his shield strapped to his back making him look like some odd all American turtle.

"No but why are they here?" He asked with confusion, he obviously hadn't heard.

Tony sighed before walking forward, signalling for Steve to do the same in order to keep up with his strides.

"Kid, Snow and Foster decided to come along... apparently, Technovore's been upgraded" He explained, purposely leaving out the detail on where Winter had the nanorobots in her bloodstream and we're slowly killing her from the inside.

Steve nodded in understanding, his brows still furrowed in obvious confusion.

"So you've lost them?" He asked, well more like accused.

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender which caused Steve to exhale loudly.

"Oh captain, you wound me" he said dramatically and thus earned himself an eye roll from said captain.

"Anyway I'm sure they're fine..." He added quietly, though he didn't seem that convinced himself, he knew that trouble always had its way with finding those three.

It probably more wise to worry about their own situation, since at that moment the walls started to shake, only this time Tony knew that their not so always friendly green giant was responsible for it.

There was a sudden loud explosion causing Tony to quickly put his faceplate back on, and for Steve to bring out his shield to avoid getting hit by the debris.

Tony's suit managed to protect him from the brunt of the impact however it didn't stop him from getting thrown like a ragdoll into the nearest wall.

Turning to the source his eyes widened at the sight of the black suited beekeeper that he had fought earlier, emerge from the giant hole in the wall that was now created.

Judging from the metallic glow originating from behind the beekeepers tinted mask, Tony guessed that something definitely was not right.

"Jarvis, tell me that I am not dreaming of crazy glowing eyed beekeepers?" Tony asked the AI as he staggered upright. He was vaguely aware of Steve battling the beekeeper, though it seemed that both parties were evenly matched when it came to hand to hand combat.

"_My Scanners are detecting nanorobots, or technovore in your opponents' bloodstream, Sir" _Jarvis answered.

Tony frowned at this as it seemed that the beekeeper did to him what had been done to Winter, but the real question was why.

"Jarvis give me vitals" Tony asked as he sent an electromagnetic pulse at the beekeeper, the pulse caused the wiring of the suit to short out and thus temporarily paralysed the beekeeper. Steve nodded in appreciation before hitting the beekeeper with the side of his shield.

"_Sir, it appears that his senses have been enhanced though like miss Snow his vital organs are slowly failing due to the nanorobots however his body is resisting it" _Jarvis explained

Tony frowned before stepping over towards the unconscious body.

"Care to elaborate, Jarv?" He asked as he double checked to make sure that the beekeeper was down for the count.

"_well sir it seems that like Miss Snow your opponent has technopathic abilities" Jarvis stated_

It was then that Tony suddenly felt his suit power down before it was ripped from his body, the beekeeper standing in front of him with silver sparks covering his hands and the remains of his suit revolving around him.

* * *

Darcy frowned once more once she realised that there was in fact no escape from the cable ties. Trying to wriggle her wrists out of the hold, she sighed as the material rubbed against her wrists and most likely rubbed it red raw.

She wasn't exactly used to playing the captured, but she assumed that Winter and her mother were playing it a bit too cool. The two women were both sitting cross legged either side of the dark haired woman, calmly assessing the situation.

If Darcy wasn't mistaken, Laenna's usually bright sapphire orbs were calculating. Trying to find an escape, and to her surprise the usual carefree Winter was doing the same.

She watched with curiosity as Winter started to struggle with her restraints. Twisting her wrists around in an attempt to escape.

Darcy craned her neck in an attempt to see, if she wasn't mistaken she would have assumed Winter had done this before.

"Wait...Winnie, what are you doing- " she asked, however the sound of the cable ties snapping answered her question.

Darcy let out a small gasp as she Winter gave a small smirk. Laenna had also escaped her own ties and had moved to stand.

"We need to destroy, technovore" Winter stated as she started to move Darcy's wrists apart.

Darcy was aware of Winter using something sharp to cut the bindings. Once they snapped she realised that Winter had used a shard of glass to release her.

Laenna nodded in agreement to Winter's statement before taking up a stance next to the younger women.

"This is our last chance" Laenna added with a frown.

It was so sudden 'last chance' like the ending to the first of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"I hate to be the bad news bear, but those beekeepers took our weapons" Darcy pointed out.

The beekeepers made sure to take her trusty tazer gun, as well as any other weapons they had in their possession.

"Darcy, honey...This is why a woman is prepared" Laenna said with a large smile. The older woman reached into her boot and pulled out a tazer gun, passing it to the dark haired woman with a grin.

"Gee thanks..." She grinned as she twirled the tazer between her fingers, it wasn't as good as her own but it would do.

Laenna gave a small smile before turning to her daughter; Winter seemed to meet her mother's gaze before offering her own small smile. "I always wondered where you stashed your weapons" Winter sighed as Laenna seemed to produce a gun out of nowhere.

Laenna smiled before patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Snowflake, when you're my age you'll think of all sorts of places to stash things" Laenna explained with a grin. Darcy had no idea what the older woman meant, nor did she want to find out; what exactly did happen when women aged? Did large pockets of skin appear making excellent pockets to stash items such as oreos and drugs, though that did sound rather impressive as well as disgusting, once she really thought about it.

Darcy smiled as Winter gave a small laugh, the two women clearly had a strong bond. A bond that not every mother and daughter were lucky enough to share.

Winter would make a remark or an innuendo, whilst her mother would reply with her own. They understood each other on a deep level, and their relationship was something that Darcy found herself in envy of. Her own mother was a traditional jewish woman, though she seemed to have abandoned her beliefs once she met Darcy's father, it was once she was born her father had upped and left and thus Mrs Lewis became Ms. Berkovich and once again thrust herself into her strong beliefs to prevent her daughter from having the same fate.

She was vaguely aware of something poking her arm and turning to the source, frowned at the sight of Winter poking her with her index finger.

"Darcy, were moving out" Winter said with a smile, as she lead the way with her mother walking behind and allowing Darcy walking beside them.

* * *

Winter was kind of glad that her mother was with her at this time, hell she couldn't hide the fact that she was still kind of pissed at her for lying all those years, but she was still her quirky, embarrassing mother all the same.

She still couldnt get over the fact at how close her mother and Darcy were, for the two seemed to be having an in depth conversation about Winter's early childhood years.

"Well, Winter was always such a tomboyish child…" Said her mother with a sigh, she had the back of her hand pressed against her chest as if deep in an emotive monologue - her mother was dramatic in that sense.

Darcy nodded in understanding as if absorbing every word the woman spoke,

"Yeah...I could tell, Winnie never likes to dress feminine. It really is a waste of a perfect figure" Darcy added with a pout.

Winter frowned at the comment before glancing down at her current attire, after removing the beekeeper outfit she was just dressed in simple jeans, a baggy t shirt and a pair of battered chuck taylors she had owned since her college freshman year. It wasn't the most feminine outfit but at least it was comfortable and covered her bust.

"Why are you even talking about me?" Winter asked with a pout, she tried folding her arms over her chest but that didn't help the situation, seeming as she had to place her folded arms on top of her bust to avoid squashing them and placing them under only flaunted them.

To her confusion her mother and Darcy both expressed looks of pure innocence before shrugging.

"We're only trying to help, Winter" both women answered in complete unison.

She exhaled loudly before walking past the two women in frustration.

"Can we just kill this thing and get the fuck out of here" she groaned before heading into the small room where technovore was being held.

Darcy shrugged before turning to Winter's mother.

"I don't know...that just seems way too easy" Darcy stated with a frown.

Laenna nodded in agreement before walking towards Winter, the silver haired woman was lifting the wiring to a computer. The nanorobots hissed once they notice the silver haired woman, baring their rows of tiny teeth in the process.

She was vaguely aware of her mother taking up stance beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder, but to be honest she didn't take much notice.

"They are quite ugly..." Laenna stated.

Winter nodded in agreement her hand was hovering over the robots and was shaking slightly.

"When I do this...when this is over, will everything go back. Back to normal that is?" She asked.

Looking into her mother's eyes, she already knew the answer there was no normality in the process and once the whole ordeal was over who was to say one was even going to surface.

Once it was over she 333ŕr2 go back to her same old job - if she wasn't fired, her same old house back in Queens - if her insurance came through and her same old friends that she never even had.

Her mother frowned, Darcy standing beside her. Maybe things didn't have to change, maybe they could stay how they were.

"Alright let's do this" she said with determination. A silver spark was related from her hand causing the robots to shrink back in fear of their doom.

The spark hit them, they had a quick death. Though they were machine and didn't know the feeling pain; they knew enough of what was going on, how it was their end.

She shrieked as Darcy grabbed her in a tight hug, squashing her back against her bust in the process.

"Oh my fucking gosh, you fucking did it Winnie!" she exclaimed as she started to jump around.

Winter smiled before slowly peeling herself away from the dark haired woman and then turning towards her mother.

"maybe you can make your cookies to celebrate?" she suggested to her mother, Darcy grinning with excitement behind her.

Her mother nodded before gripping Winter into a tight hug,

"I'm just glad that its over sweetie" She whispered and Winter nodded in agreement.

Dary started to say something along the lines of 'cookies' however Winters hearing started to slowly fade and her vision to slowly blur. A sudden pain shot throughout her entire body as if her insides were being ripped out causing her to fall to the ground.

She clutched her sides in an attempt to numb the pain only it was in vain, Darcy and her mother had rushed over towards her then, both were speaking but Winter couldn't hear the words, there was then a loud 'pop' noise similar to when the water has been sucked out of the bath and down the drain and Winter's hearing returned.

"Snowflake, can you hear me?" Her mother asked softly, her hand starting to rub soothing circles into her back.

She nodded however her head started to throb so she clenched her teeth in an attempt to focus on something else other than her pain.

"Winnie, your body is all sparky" Darcy stated slowly causing Winter to glance down and she infact saw the silver spark going through her body, a similar spark to her own when she used her own powers.

A large shadow covered her body and glancing up she noticed a figure from before - or hot shit as she had dubbed him, dressed in a slightly damaged beekeeper outfit his hands covered in a silver spark.

Laenna's eyes widened before turning around quickly taking up a defensive stance in front of her daughter and Darcy.

'Hot shit' only laughed before sending the silver spark through the computer wires causing them to wrap around Laenna and Darcy's legs and send them flying into opposite sides of the room.

Darcy twitched slightly but it was clear that the force had knocked her slightly dazed, and her mother appeared to be in a similar state.

Glancing back to 'hot shit' he was advancing towards her with his hands crackling with silver spark.

Winter slowly sat up, the pain causing her to flinch slightly before she started to scurry backwards in an attempt to avoid him.

She raised her hands and released her own spark, manipulating the technovore inside him to malfunction and causing him to freeze in his movements.

Before she could celebrate she realised that her own body was once again engulfed in the spark that wasn't her own and once again she was in pain, the technovore being ripped from her body feeling as if her flesh were being ripped from her bones causing her to scream.

Her mother screamed then unable to see her daughter in that much pain, she stood and tackled Forson to the ground which caused him to lose his focus on her.

Multiple wounds decorated her skin from where the nanorobots were pulled from her body and blood had stained her pale skin. She gasped as if she were recovering from drowning, her vision hazy and her body tired.

It wold be easy to give up now, to sleep.

So that's what she did she let the sleep claim her.

For she was tired.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**I tried my hand at a cliffhanger and being dramatic. Though I'm not sure how that is working.**_

**_Stay tuned for next chapter where we find how the avengers stop Forson as a team and their reaction to Winter's 'sleep'_**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


End file.
